Star Trek Online: Beth Hawkwood
by Ravenstein
Summary: Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Kagutsuchi... Inspired by Star Trek Online, this is the story of Captain Elizabeth 'Beth' Hawkwood and the crew of the USS Kagutsuchi in the early 25th century.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Neither Star Trek or assorted other references belong to me. This work is intended for its mere amusement value.

* * *

Episode 0, the Battle for Vega.

The USS Kagutsuchi entered the outskirts of the Vega system. Damaged Federation starships and drifting debris litter the area.

"We have entered the Vega System, Captain," Lieutenant Dreve said.

"No active Borg vessels detected, Captain," Lieutenant Beth Hawkwood said, "There is some Borg debris about. There are many disabled and destroyed Federation vessels however. It looks like this was recently the scene of a major fight."

"Viewscreen," Captain Ithay ordered. The view screen came to life, showing a scene of devastation, "My word."

"Captain, I am receiving a hail from the USS Coridan's Emergency Medical Hologram. He reports the vessel has been boarded by the Borg and lost contact with the Captain. He is requesting assistance in securing the ship", reported Delarosa

"Tell him we are mobilizing a Tactical Team now to aid him," Ithay said, "Regday, Hawkwood, you two will lead the team. Assemble squads one and two in the transporter room. Beam over as soon as you can."

"Yes, Captain," Commander Regday said.

"Yes, sir," Lieutenant Hawkwood said.

"Meanwhile we are going to patrol the area and see if we can find some Borg survivors to finish off," Ithay ordered, "Can we reach Admiral Quinn?"

"Negative Captain," Delarosa answered, "Long range communications appear to be jammed."

* * *

Beth donned her tactical armor vest and pulled a phaser rifle out of the weapons locker. Also in the room with her were the twelve men and women of tactical squads one and two. Commander Regday was en route to the transporter room to make final arrangements to beam over. He had left Beth to explain the situation.

"Alright boys and girls, this is the situation. By now you know the Borg are back and attacking the Vega colony. We were late to the party but all that means is we are going to work twice as hard to take down as many Borg as the rest of the Fleet. The USS Coridan is being overrun by the Borg. We need to get over there and teach those spawn of Nurgle not to mess with the Emperor's Chosen," Beth said, "Any questions?"

Upon being greeted with a round of 'No ma'ams', Beth smiled and said, "Alright, let's kick whatever those Borg use for a butt. Transproter room on the double."

Beth and squad two materialized on the Coridan. Squad one and Commander Regday were already there. Regday was speaking with the EMH. "Still no word from Captain?" asked Regday.

"Negative. He led a force to engineering as that is the Borg were concentrating their assaults," the EMH explained.

"And where are they concentrating now?" Regday asked.

"Unknown. Some kind of jamming is restricting our communications," the EMH said.

"Not a pretty situation. First objective is to restore the communications," Regday said, "Beth, move out and take point. See if you can find any jamming devices the Borg may have brought aboard."

"Yes, sir," Beth acknowledged, "Squad two, move out. Be on your guard."

* * *

Beth led her squad through the Coridan. The ship was a Sovereign class, a beautiful vessel, Beth thought. Will I get through this to command my own ship some day?

"Beth, I have isolated the source of the jamming I think," Petty Officer Azrio said, "Corridors on deck sixteen."

"Not far then," Beth said, "We are on deck seventeen. Lifts are down, we need to tube it. Find me a Jeffries Tube."

"Right sir," Azrio said, "Just ahead, about fifteen meters and left."

Beth led her team forward. After ensuring the corner was clear, they moved forward to the tube and popped it open. Out fell a disheveled looking Bolian ensign.

"Who are you?" asked Beth.

"Ensign Etrum," the Bolian answered.

"And why are you in the Jeffries Tube?" Beth asked.

"Going for help," he said, "The Borg have deployed some kind of devices on deck sixteen. They seem to be some kind of jamming device."

"Excellent. You heard the man. Team, we go destroy the jammers. Into the tube," Beth said, "You come with us, Etrum. We need someone who knows the layout of the ship by memory."

"Right. But I am unarmed."

Beth pulled out her phaser pistol. "Not anymore."

* * *

Beth was out first. She heard beam fire not far away. Beth scanned the area while her team exited the tube.

"Alright Etrum, which way?" Beth asked.

"Right ahead," Etrum said.

"Good job," Beth said, "Let's shut these machines down."

Around the corner were six large, black machines. Definitely Borg looking. Even worse there were ten drones shuffling about, making adjustments to the machines it seemed.

Beth had eight with her counting herself and Etrum. She also had Midshipman Yuri Zurikov and his auto assault phaser and a few grenades. "Yuri, I want this corridor swept of Borg. I toss a grenade in and you mow'em down."

"Affirmative, Lieutenant," said the husky Russian.

Beth tossed a photon grenade down the hallway. It exploded, taking down four of the Borg. Yuri opened fire while Beth and the squad picked off any he missed. In a few seconds it was over.

"Forward," Beth said, "Revei, demo those machines."

"Yes, ma'am," the Bajoran Midshipman Revei said started planting light demo charges on the machines.

A drone came about the corner. Beth took it down with a well aimed shot. Poor drones. Wish we could free them but we don't have time for that now.

"All set," Revei answered.

"Clear the area and then we blow them," Beth said.

Squad hurried back the way they came. Beth almost ran into a drone that seemed to be as surprised as her of the situation. She slammed it with the butt of her rifle, knocking it down. She reached for her sidearm, but it wasn't there.

Etrum shot the drone. "Got it. First drone I have killed."

"Good work Ensign," Beth said.

"Thanks. What next?" Etrum said.

"Blow the charges Revei!" Beth ordered.

"Blowing charges," Revei said. Explosions reverberated down the corridor.

"I am picking up Team One over the Kagutsuchi's frequency," Azrio said.

"Team Two here. We have neutralized the Borg jamming devices," Beth said, "What next Commander?"

"Lieutenant Hawkwood? This is Petty Officer Uthala, "Commander Regday is dead. I have taken command of Team One. We were on our way to Engineering when we came under attack my Borg. Orders?"

"Give me your position and we will relieve you. Until then hold," Beth said, "How far are they Azrio?"

"Deck Twenty. The lifts though seem to have power restored to them," Azrio said.

"Thank the Emperor and Haruhi for small miracles. Etrum, nearest lift, where is it?" Beth said.

"Back that way," Etrum said, pointing at the corridor with the destroyed Borg devices.

"Team Two, let's go," Beth said. Regday was a good superior officer, Beth thought, he always did the best for his subordinates. He probably went down protecting his team.

Two drones were surveying the damage. They were quickly dispatched by the rifles.

The lifts were quickly reached. Azrio was right, they still worked. "In we go team," Beth said. She got in last, ensuring no other Borg were appearing.

The lift opened onto deck twenty, which for now was known locally as hell. Dead drones and Federation personal were everywhere. A surprised Midshipman looked at Beth and her team. "The lifts are working again?" he asked.

"Yes Midshipman. What is the situation?" Beth asked.

"Borg are trying to push through to Engineering. We are holding them, but barely. They seem to be specifically targeting officers and some heavily armored and shielded ones are coming up. We can't stop them with phasers."

Beth nodded. "So they are smarter then they seem in the past. Your ship's EMH has setup a casualty center on deck seventeen. How many wounded do you have?"

"A lot. Most are still fighting but we have some severe cases," the Midshipman said.

"Get them to the casualty center so they can get treatment. My team will hit the Borg to unbalance them while you do," Beth said.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," the Midshipman said.

Borg were advancing. Or at least attempting to. Beth saw six of the armored ones advancing. The Coridan crewmen were pulling their wounded out. "Okay, here is the plan. Revei, use the last of your charges and set them to blow up anything in this section of corridor. We lure those armored ones down here and take them out that way."

Revei smiled, "I like that plan."

Beth and Zurikov went forward and opened fire on the Borg. The six plus a couple other drones advanced on the two. They fell back down the hall. "How are the charges?" Beth asked.

"Set," Revei said.

"Alright team, fall back in good order," Beth said.

As the drones entered the kill zone, Revei blew the charges. The smoke cleared. The drones had been splattered.

"Good work. We push on," Beth said.

As the team worked their way through deck twenty they found four security officers of team one. "Lieutenant, glad to see you," Uthala said.

"Report," ordered Beth.

"The Borg have broken off their attack," Uthala said.

"Unlikely. The Borg don't quit. They are regrouping and concentration for another push or amassing force elsewhere," Beth said, "Etrum, where is Engineering?"

"Down that hallway a ways and some turns," Etrum said, "That is one of the entrances."

"We retreated from that way," Uthala said.

"I see," Beth said, "That is why they have stopped attacking you. They have pushed you out of the way, which was their objective. Well we are going to retake that corridor."

"Yes, ma'am," Uthala said.

Twelve troopers. Beth hoped she had enough. "Team two, take point."

Team two slipped forward. They found a raging battle in the main corridor. Twenty drones were trying to gain entrance to a room and overrun four security officers.

"Grenades!" Beth yelled. Six grenades sailed into the Borg force, blowing them to kingdom come.

The Kagutsuchi's men advanced. "Identify yourselves," called a Starfleet officer.

"Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkwood, USS Kagutsuchi. We are here to provide support," Beth said coming out.

"Kagutsuchi? Thank you for coming, Lieutenant. I am Captain Evard Townshend. Now that communications have been restored to the ship, I can see that my crew is rallying and driving out the last of the Borg," the officer said, "But I have bad news. I have been informed that a Borg Sphere warped in and attacked the Kagutsuchi. Your ship destroyed the Sphere, but there was heavy damage and losses."

That explained the silence on Kagutsuchi's channel. Can't do anything about what has happened. All that remains is vengeance.

"Captain, I need to return to Kagutsuchi," Beth said.

"Understood. My crew can handle it here," Townshend said, "Etrum, you too. Make sure the Lieutenant has her ship in hand."

"Yes, sir," Etrum said.

"Why are you sending one of your men with me?" Beth asked.

"From what I can tell, your Captain and most of the senior officers are dead. Borg raiding party made a mess on the bridge. They are targeting officers to disrupt our chain of command I think," Townshend said, "Our transporters are still up. They are that way."

* * *

Kimiko arrived on the Kagutsuchi. A Midshipman was alone in the transporter room. "Lieutenant! I am glad you are back," he said.

"Status report," Beth said.

"Terrible. Captain Ithay is dead. As are Lieutenant Commanders Cerles and Mavo, Lieutenants Dreve and Tokai, and I doubt Lieutenant Delarosa will make it. Crew casualties are over fifty percent and the warp core is damaged. Ensign Thomas has taken over Engineering and reports he expects to have the core repaired. Ensign Selvok is in Medical doing what he can. Ensign T'Bumo has the bridge," the Midshipman reported.

Each new piece of information made the situation seem more grim and desperate.

"You are the highest ranking officer Kagutsuchi has," the Midshipman reported.

Beth stopped. "Wait. Are you serious?"

"Yes ma'am," he said.

A ship of my own. This is not how I hoped it would happen though. This is horrible. So many good officers dead. All I can do is avenge them.

"Inform T'Bumo I am en route to the bridge," Beth said, "Etrum, you are with me."

* * *

Upon entering the bridge the first thing Beth did was ask about control status.

"No warp drive, but we have impulse engines, shields, and weapons online," T'Bumo reported.

"How is bridge control?" she asked.

"We can manage, sir," T'Bumo responded. T'Bumo was a Romulan. She was always serious, all the time. This was a serious time, however.

"Good," Beth said, "This is Etrum. He is from the Coridan and will assist us here."

"I was the assistant helm on the Coridan," Etrum said, "I can take the helm on Kagutsuchi."

"Good. T'Bumo, I need you on Operations. Midshipman Dulles, get on communications," Beth said.

The lift opened. Ensign Rei Ayanami stepped onto the bridge. A bandage hung over an eye and her right arm had a number of bandages on it. "Ensign Ayanami is reporting. I am qualified as an assistant science officer."

"Ayanami, why are you on the bridge in that condition?" asked Doctor Selvok.

"Yes, your dedication to your duty is admirable, but you are injured and should report to sickbay," T'Bumo said.

"I understand what I should do, however I fear that the battle is not over and this ship will need a science officer if it is to realistically fight the Borg and I am the only living officer on this vessel qualified to do so," Ayanami explained, "My injuries are inconvenient however not incapacitating. I can still operate at acceptable levels."

"Very well," Beth said, "But as soon as the battle is over you will report to sickbay."

"Understood," Ayanami said with a nod.

"Congratulations on making safe the Coridan, Lieutenant Hawkwood," Selvok said.

"Thank you Doctor, but Ayanami is right, we are not out of this crisis yet. I need you to report to sickbay and make sure my crew that has been injured makes a swift and complete recovery," Beth said.

"Understood, Lieutenant," Selvok said as he left the bridge.

"Will, report," Beth said calling Engineering.

"Warp core will be repaired within two hours, Lieutenant. I have as many of my men as possible working on it," Will answered.

"How are weapons and shields?" Beth asked.

"Shaky, but still up," Will said.

"Will, I need you to direct your repair crew to stabilizing weapons, shields, and impulse engines. Those are your priorities. We appear to be the only active ship here and we need to protect the Coridan until she can get underway again," Beth said.

"Understood," Will said.

"T'Bumo, status of ships around us?" Beth said.

"Your assessment was correct. Despite her damage, Kagutsuchi is the most effective ship in this area. There are nine other ships in the area in various stages of disabling," T'Bumo said.

"Lieutenant," Rei said from her science station, "I am picking up Borg transmissions from behind the planetoid. There is something coming around the planetoid."

"Helm, move to intercept," Beth said.

"Aye, aye," Etrum .

A Borg Cube moved into view. It was badly damaged. Plasma and radiation leaked from numerous points on it's surface, evidence of the hard battle.

"By the Emperor and the Suzumiya," Beth mumbled.

"We don't have a chance against that," Etrum said.

"Maybe. It is showing signs of heavy damage," T'Bumo said.

"Rei, scan it. How is the Cube?" Beth ordered.

"Ensign T'Bumo is correct in her assessment. The Cube is heavily damaged and is suffering from multiple systems failures. It seems to be attempting to withdraw to repair the damage and replenish it's complement," Ayanami said.

"And we are the only thing that stands between it and the crippled ships," Beth said.

"Yes," Ayanami said.

"T'Bumo, lock weapons. Etrum, I want you to get us into torpedo attack run position," Beth said.

"Ensign T'Bumo, I recommend aiming for the area around this plasma leak I am indicating," Rei said.

"The Chicago and Chekov are reporting their weapons are online and are ready to fire, although neither has shields or engines, making them sitting ducks," Dulles reported.

"Tell them to hold fire unless we go down," Beth said, "Avoid drawing attention to themselves."

"Affirmative," Dulles said.

"Weapons locked," T'Bumo said, "Thank you for the target suggestion Ensign Ayanami."

"Fire," Beth ordered.

A volley of phaser cannon fire raked the Cube followed by a volley of Quantum Torpedoes.

"As expected, the Cube appears to be approaching critical. Plasma fires are spreading throughout the vessel," Ayanami said.

"Etrum, pull us back from the Cube," Beth ordered.

"Will do," Etrum said.

An explosion rocked the Kagutsuchi. About a third of the Cube's mass had exploded from the Kagutsuchi's attack.

"Press the assault," Beth ordered.

The Kagutsuchi pulled out from the Cube and doubled around firing into the Cube. Smaller explosions rocked the Cube.

"Is that the primary reactor?" asked Beth.

"That is likely," Ayanami stated.

"Hit it with everything we have," Beth ordered.

On a third attack run, the Kagutsuchi delivered a volley or torpedoes and phaser cannon shots into the area of the reactor. The Cube detonated in a brilliant burst of light and fire that quickly dissipated in space.

"The target is…destroyed," T'Bumo said.

"That it is," Beth said.

"Communications with Admiral Quinn have been restored," announced Dulles, "Two other Cubes have been destroyed. Relief ships are en route to aid in rescue and recovery efforts."

"Do what we can to assist in rescue and recovery," Beth ordered.

Quinn appeared on the main screen, "Well done Lieutenant Hawkwood. I have received reports from several other officers regarding your conduct in this battle. I wish to have a face to face meeting with you at your earliest convenience."

"Thank you Admiral," Beth said, "For now the Kagutsuchi will assist in rescue and recovery efforts. There are many damaged ships in this area."

* * *

Will had gotten the warp core fixed on schedule. The Kagutsuchi limped into Earth orbit on two of her four nacelles. As expected, Lieutenant Delarosa did not survive. She had died of her injuries shortly after the attack had begun on the Cube. Upon captaining the Kagutsuchi into a repair bay, Beth was taken by shuttle to Earth space dock.

The medical facilities at the space dock were being worked to their extreme. Beth thought back to stories about Wolf 359 and Sector 001. At least Starfleet had defeated the three Cubes.

Beth arrived in the Admiral's officer still in her red duty uniform. "Welcome Lieutenant Hawkwood. Once again I would like to compliment you and your crew from their actions in Vega."

"We were simply doing our duty, sir," Beth answered.

"The full casualty reports are still coming in, Lieutenant, but we are looking at upwards of twelve thousand casualties. Officers have been exceptionally hard hit," Quinn said.

"So I noticed. Borg raiders boarded many ships and killed the officers. I am speculating this was intended to break our chains of command," Beth said.

"Sound reasoning and one of the oldest strategies in the book," Quinn said, "But this may be an attempt to deprive us of senior officers to injure us more in the long term."

"Also reasonable, sir," Beth said, "I also noticed an increased tendency for the Borg to attempt to kill rather then assimilate."

"You too," Quinn said, "What do you make of this?"

"The Borg see us as major threat. Often assimilation is impractical and time consuming, but simply killing an enemy is usually pretty time efficient," Beth said with a shrug, "How many groups have managed as much resistance as the Federation against the Borg?"

"Not many," Quinn said, "Well we need to keep resisting. We are developing new technologies to fight the Borg with. And we need officers who show initiative and creativity to test them for us."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Kagutsuchi was heavily damaged. Current estimates are the warp drive alone will take a month to fully repair. Entire compartments will need to be rebuilt. So, Starfleet has authorized the Kagutsuchi to be refitted to an experimental weapons platform," Quinn said, "We will be testing a new generation of Tetryon weapons on her."

"Very well, sir," Beth said, "And what of myself and my crew."

"Like I said, I need officers and crews to man these ships. I am promoting you to Captain, you will make recommendations for your crew to receive promotions and they will form the cadre of new crew," Quinn said.

"Thank you sir," Beth said.

"Unfortunately your ship will be in refit and repair for the next two months. We have some training classes scheduled for you and your crew to accommodate them with the new weapons while that is occurring," Quinn explained.

"Yes, sir. Thank you again, sir," Beth said.

"Congratulations Captain. I only wish that your promotion had come under better circumstances," Quinn said with a salute.

"Me as well, sir," Beth said.


	2. Shakedown, Episode 1

Episode 1: Shakedown

"When they said Kagutsuchi was being rebuilt, they weren't kidding," Lt. Commander William Thomas, or just Will remarked.

Their shuttle approached the ship. Each person had their personal effects with them, else they would have taken the transporters. This was the last shuttle. On board were Captain Hawkwood, Lt. Commander Thomas, Lieutenant Etrum, and Ensign Narshu.

"New weapons technology, new shields, new engines, new warp core…" Captain Elizabeth Hawkwood, just Beth to her friends, noted, "List goes on. According to the report, about seventy percent of the ship was rebuilt."

"Will be like taking a new ship out," the Bolian Lieutenant Etrum Neevo said, "I've never piloted a new ship before."

"Our first mission will just be a shakedown cruise," Beth said, "You'll have a chance to get used to the helm Etrum."

"I sure hope so," Etrum said.

"Better get used to it," Ensign Narshu said, "Or else I might take your job. I am cleared to pilot a Prometheus class ship."

"Shuttle, you are cleared to land," a feminine voice said.

"Thank you Kagutsuchi," Etrum said.

The shuttle slipped into the rear of the ship. Air was quickly flooded into the roof after the bay doors closed. As they did, Commander T'Bumo and Lieutenant Nephenee led a small security honor guard to meet the shuttle. Nephenee withdrew a whistle and sounded the Captain's aboard signal.

Captain Hawkwood was the first out. The honor guard provided a salute. "Captain, welcome aboard," Commander T'Bumo said. She was one of the highest ranking Romulans in Starfleet. Her homeworld of Telair had seceded from the Romulan Empire and applied for Federation membership and protection shortly after the Hobus Supernova had destroyed Romulus. Since then Telair had been on the front of near constant Romulan and Reman 'pirate' attacks. This had motivated T'Bumo to join Starfleet.

"Thank you T'Bumo," Beth said, "Who has the bridge?"

"Lieutenant Commander Ayanami," she said.

"Good," Beth responded, "And it is nice to finally be aboard. The honor guard was a nice touch."

"Thank you, sir," the Andorian Lieutenant said.

"We shall stow our personal effects in our quarters and then we shall get this shakedown cruise underway," Beth announced.

"Very well," T'Bumo said, "Lieutenant Nephenee, please escort Lieutenant Commander Thomas and Lieutenant Neevo to their quarters, they are very close to each other. Captain, if you would follow me please."

Nephenee turned to the honor guard and announced, "Dismissed."

As they boarded the lifts, Beth turned to T'Bumo and said, "T'Bumo, what are your impressions of the work that has been done on the Kagutsuchi?"

"The experimental technology leaves some to be desired. My cursory inspections of the engineering deck and tetryon pulse generators leave me worried," T'Bumo said.

"Anything in particular?"

"The new EPS conduits have yet to be properly tested. Furthermore, I am not quite sure about the familiarity of the installation crew for the pulse generators with what they were installing," T'Bumo said.

"Well there will be time to test the former en route and upon reaching the Devitar Asteroid Field we will be testing the latter," Beth said.

"Hence the shakedown cruise," T'Bumo said.

"Exactly," Beth answered.

The lift stopped and Beth and T'Bumo disembarked.

"Your quarters Captain," T'Bumo said stopping at a door. It was Ithary's old quarters.

The door opened an Beth haphazardly tossed her bag on the desk. "Well let's to the bridge and get this underway."

"Yes, sir," T'Bumo said.

The bridge was a bustle of activity. It was still the familiar bridge that the Kagutsuchi had before. Somewhat darker in lighting and color, but otherwise unchanged. Around the sides of the ship were stations for communications, sciences, environmental control, damage control, and engineering. In the center was a pit where helm and operations were located. Above that was the Captain's chair. Her chair.

"Welcome to the bridge, Captain," Lieutenant Commander Rei Ayanami said in her usual quiet and unemotional voice. She was at her science station.

"Thank you, Ayanami," Beth said.

Beth took her seat and made a few adjustments. She was shorter then whoever had installed this seat.

Also at their stations was her Communications Officer Ensign Ulmek Sihar from Betazed, the bookish Ensign Nigel Grant was manning the damage control station, the Vulcan Ensign Delvok was manning the engineering station, and finally Lieutenant Rythor was manning the operations station in the ops pit.

"As soon as the helm, security, and environmental officers get here we can be on our way," T'Bumo reported.

As if on cue, Lieutenants Etrum and Nephenee and Ensign Narshu arrived. Laughing. "So what did you do?" Narshu asked.

"Only thing I could do. I swallowed it," Etrum said.

A fresh round of laughter came about. Then they noticed that the lift had stopped. "Oh. Hello Captain," Narshu said.

"Glad to see you three are becoming fast friends," Beth said, "Etrum, once we have the ship out of space dock, you will tell the story to us and give us a good laugh."

"Yes, Captain, will be a pleasure," Etrum said with a smile as he strode to his station.

"Captain, I am in engineering and we look good to go," Will reported.

"Glad to hear," Beth responded.

"Took six pine air fresheners to get rid of that new hovercar smell," Will reported, "But we did it. Warp core is looking good."

"Excellent. Etrum, take us out. One quarter impulse," Beth ordered.

"Aye, Aye," Etrum said, "One quarter impulse."

"Our destination will be Devitar Asteroid Field where we will shoot a few pieces of debris to ensure the weapons work and then back to Stardock for future orders," Beth said. What could go wrong?

* * *

Wash Yarrow beat the side of the console with a wrench. After a couple of blows the console had reset itself. "There. The old beat with a wrench trick always works," Wash announced. He was a man who had not aged well. He looked to be in his early fifties, overweight, a mix of black and grey stubble on his face, and short, dark grey hair.

"Uhh, are you sure you should be rough on it like that?" asked a young shipman who looked to be sixteenish. "I mean it's a very important piece of machinery that monitors the warp core."

Wash put his arm around his youngest crewmember. "Listen kid, I knows I hired ya to take care of my warp core for me, and these past couple runs you have a bang up job. But sometimes, Holly just needs a firm hand."

"And what Wash means by that, is a firm wrench," a one eyed Klingon laughed.

"Right you are Kesk," Yarrow said, "So Clint…"

"Matt," the young man said.

"Right, Matt, next time Holly be givin' you troubles, feel frees to whap her a little," Yarrow said, handing the wrench to Clint…Matt…whoever. "C'mon Kesk, let's get back to that bottle of Saurian Brandy we 'found' on that last job. You want to come with Pete?"

"No thanks, skipper. I'm not old enough yet. And it's…" the young man started.

"Oh, right, Fred, right?" Wash said, "C'mon Dave, it'll put some hair on yer chest and stop you from squeakin' so much."

"I get it, Wash. Matt here has a crush on that straight-laced Doc Kera," Kesk said, "She is a mighty pretty one. Bit thin for my tastes. I likes my girls with some fight and muscle in them."

"Well, yeah…" Matt said sheepishly.

"Don't sweat it Steve," Wash said, "She is a mighty fine young lady. Best of luck to ya."

As Wash and Kesk started leaving, a rumbling sound started coming from the warp core.

"What in god's name is that?" asked Wash.

"Oh no…" Matt said furiously tapping buttons on the console, "That reset jammed one of the si-valves open."

"Well…unjam it!" Wash said.

A hissing sound erupted from the core.

"You know, something tells me that is not good," Kesk said.

"Captain!" someone from the front of the ship called, "Orions inbound. I count five…no six corvettes."

A look of worry flushed over Wash. "Oh no…" he said.

"You know, getting hammered on Saurian Brandy seems like a pretty good plan at this time," Kesk said.

* * *

"Captain, I am receiving a distress signal from a merchant vessel, the SS Holly Reynolds," announced Ensign Ulmek.

"On speakers," Beth said.

"This is Captain Washington Yarrow of the SS Holly Reynolds. Our warp core is malfunctioning and we are being attacked by six Orion vessels. Please, anyone! If the Orions don't destroy us our warp core will!"

"The SS Holly Reynolds is an independent merchant vessel owned by Washington Yarrow. It usually operates in areas of less scrutiny and CapTain Yarrow has been suspected of smuggling in the past," Ayanami said.

"Right, but we need to render assistance. That message sounded pretty distressed," Beth said, "Helm, plot a course for the distressed vessel. Maximum warp."

"Yes, sir," Etrum said.

"Ulmek, transmit the Holly Reynolds a message that we are on our way," Beth ordered.

"Right away," Ulmek answered.

"T'Bumo, Nigel, Nephenee, Doctor Selvok, and…" Beth said as she scanned the bridge. Narshu had her hand in air and was waving it around furiously. "Narshu will beam aboard and assist with repairs or evacuation. Get to the tactical room and prepare for possible combat. The Orions are probably going to be beaming over to grab as much cargo as they can."

* * *

"Holly Richards," said an Orion over the ship's communications, "You will negotiate for your release."

"Not gonna happen, greenie," Wash said, "Our warp core is about to overload and take all of you with us."

"Ha, do you think we will fall for that bluff?" the Orion said. Another Orion came into view. There was some whispering in the background between the first Orion and the newcomer followed by the Orion's eyes widening and she said, "Oh really? He is not bluffing?" She turned back to Wash. "Alright, negotiations are over. We are beaming over and grabbing what we can."

"Figures…" Kesk said.

"Everyone grab a weapon. We are gonna…I don't know what we are gonna do…" Wash said.

"Sir, a Federation ship is responding to our distress signal. They will be here soon," a crewmember said.

* * *

The Kagutsuchi exited warp on the edge of a rocky debris field. "The signal was originating from around here," Etrum said.

"Lieutenant Etrum is correct," Ayanami announced, "I am detecting an overloading warp core. Most likely it is the Holly Reynolds."

"Set a course," Beth ordered.

He rocky field was much denser then an asteroid field. "The debris field combined with the overloading warp core is interfering with long range scanning. I am not detecting any additional ships as of yet," Rei said.

"Still, power on shields," Beth ordered.

"Doing so now," Rythor said.

"Sir, I have Captain Wash on comms," Ulmek said as she punched it through.

"Thank god you're here," Wash said, "Orions are closing and firing on us. We have diverted all power to the shields. But I don't know how much longer they will hold."

"Be patient, Captain," Beth said, "I am Captain Beth Hawkwood of the USS Kagutsuchi. We will assist you."

"Two corvettes detected," Rei said.

"Targeting," Rythor said.

"They are scanning us. They want to keep their distance," Rei said.

"Broadcast a message to them, Ulmek,"

"Doing so," Ulmek said.

"This is Captain Beth Hawkwood of the United Federation of planets. Vacate the area immediately," she said.

"And this is Matron Eliat, you are outnumbered Captain. I suggest you withdraw while you can," was the response.

"Right, I count that as a challenge. Rythor, fire on the closest Orion corvette," Beth said.

"Weapons locked. Firing," Rythor said.

Nothing happened.

"Rythor. Did you fire?" Beth asked.

"Yes," Rythor said, "Let's try that again…"

Still nothing.

"Huh…" Rythor said.

"Delvok, any ideas?" Beth asked.

"There does not seem to be any issues with the power flow, Captain. Weapons power is flowing to the Tetryon Pulse Generators as expected."

"The pulse generators…" T'Bumo said.

Beth rubbed her temples. "Will. I need you and a repair team to take a look at the pulse generators."

"I am not detecting any damage, Captain," Will said.

"I don't think the generators were properly installed," Beth said.

"That would be a problem," Will said.

"Captain, the Orion corvettes are locking weapons on us," Rei said.

"Did I just hear Ayanami correctly?" Will asked over the comm link, "Orions are targeting us?"

"Yes," Beth said.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better…" Will said, "Right on it."

* * *

Will pointed at the pulse generators. "Someone get me the manual for those things!"

Pine scented air fresheners could be seen dangling from the ceiling.

* * *

"Etrum, take evasive action," Beth said.

"Right," Etrum said.

"How about torpedoes?" Beth asked.

"No good," Rythor said, "Something is overloading the targeting system."

"I would suspect it is the power buildup to the pulse generators," Delvok said.

Etrum dived behind an asteroid as a disruptor blast scoured the surface. The Orions were closing. Fast.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Wash asked.

"Uh…hiding," Matt said, looking at a control console.

"What kind of rescue is this?" Wash said.

* * *

"Etrum, get us closer to the debris," Beth said.

"Closer, sir?" asked Rythor.

"Yes. Let's see how good these Orion pilots are," Beth said.

"Orion Corvettes are fast, but notoriously slow to turn," Rei said.

"Exactly," Beth said, "We may be able to get them to crash themselves."

"Ah, I see," the Bolian helmsman said.

"Assuming we don't crash ourselves," Rei said.

* * *

"So this wire is supposed to lead to this conduit…" Will said looking at the schematic, "Or is it supposed to lead to this conduit…"

"No sir, that is the wrong wire. We need wire CC7. That is wire C7C," another engineer said.

Will gave the engineer a strange look. "Well then where is CC7?"

The other engineer looked around. "Up there. Maybe."

"You sure about that?" Will asked, "Because this shows CC7 pretty near the bottom."

"You have to hold it like this," the engineer said, tilting the diagram about 20 degrees to the left.

"I am going to beat whoever drew this with a spanner," Will said.

The ship rocked.

* * *

"You're not going to make it," Rythor said to Etrum.

"Yes I will," Etrum said.

"No. you are going to fast," Rythor said.

"Positive thoughts. Positive thoughts," Etrum said.

The Kagutsuchi narrowly missed an asteroid. The Orion ship chasing them was not so lucky and clipped the asteroid, causing the light craft to spin into it's sister. It's sister was able to resist the hit and correct. The offending corvette was not so lucky…

"One corvette has impacted on the surface of an asteroid. It's engines have suffered heavy damage, but it is transmitting a distress signal," Rei said.

"More like that, Etrum," Beth said.

"See? I am a leaf on the wind!" Etrum said to Rythor.

"Well keep that wind inside you, leaf, your breath is terrible," Rythor said.

"Must be that tuna sandwich I had before we left space dock."

* * *

"No that is definitely wire CC7A. See, it's blue. CC7 is turquoise," Petty Officer Revei said.

"Turquoise is a shade of blue!" yelled Will.

"Well not with this color coding system," another engineer said.

"Somebody just tell me what to plug in!" Petty Officer Azrio shouted as he was suspended above the pulse generator.

"Wait! I've got it!" Revei said.

"You do?" Will asked.

"Yes. That wire is CC7B2, not CC7A," Revei said.

Will smacked the back of Revei's head.

* * *

The Orions had just beamed aboard the Holly Renolds. "Starfleet will make you pay," Wash said.

"Oh I doubt it, human," the Orion thug said, "Right. Now what sort of loot do we have here?"

"Gems! I bet it's gems!" an Orion said.

"No way, it's never gems. It might be gold though," another said.

The first broke open a crate. "It's…pants."

The second broke another crate. "More pants."

"Yeah, we is carrying a shipment of Levis out to a colony…" Wash said.

The leader Orion sighed. "Sometimes it just doesn't pay to be a pirate. I mean, I have been space pirating for ten years and do you know how many shipments of gold, gems, or rare and exotic good I have hit?"

"Uhhh, no," Wash said.

"None. Not a one. It's always something like Leggs Eggs, or Duracell Batteries, or Levis. Last week we raided a cargo ship full of Victoria's Secret Unmentionables. That was our best haul in months," he said.

"Well then, why do you do it?" Wash asked.

"What, the unmentionables?" asked the Orion, "I don't know, they feel good. Like I am wearing nothing at all. They also give me some nice support…"

"NO! Not that, the space piracy," Wash said.

"Well, I like the hours. I always get to meet new people. The travel is nice. See the universe and all. But mostly, I just like being a bad guy," he said.

* * *

Another hit rocked the Kagutsuchi. "Shields at forty percent," Delvok said.

"The warp core on the Holly Reynolds is becoming increasingly unstable," Rei said, "We have perhaps ten minutes."

Etrum had crashed the one corvette and a second had limped away after loosing a good part of it's hull to another asteroid, but two more had moved in front of the Kagutsuchi.

"Moving shield strength to the port shield," Rythor said.

"Those guys are persistent," Etrum said as he made another turn to avoid an asteroid.

"These two are staying back and engaging at range. It will take longer to destroy us with Lieutenant's Etrum's evasions, but meanwhile they will be pillaging the Holly Reynolds," Rei said.

"Or the Reynolds will just detonate," Beth said, "We can't wait for that. Will! I need those pulse generators on NOW!"

* * *

"Will do," Will said.

"I found it! This is wire CC7!" yelled Revei.

"Nevermind it!" Will shouted as he pulled out a phaser pistol, "I am doing what I should have done when we first started!"

"What? No! Don't!" yelled Azrio, swing back and forth wildly on a line above the pulse generators.

Will fired a burst at the machines. There was a loud fizzling sound and then they started humming.

* * *

"Shields at seventeen percent," Delvok announced.

"Leaf on the wind, leaf on the wind…" Etrum was muttering.

"You can do it, Etrum, you can do…SIR! Tetryons back online! Targeting overload cleared," Rythor said.

"Alright, Etrum, bring us about to face the Orions," Beth said.

"Yay," Etrum said.

"Rythor, fire at will," Beth said.

"Locked cannons on the nearest Orion, firing," he said.

A spray of blue bolts erupted from the front of the ship, tearing through the corvette's shields like they weren't even there. Fires erupted from several points on the ship. It began veering away. A quantum torpedo struck it's side, blowing it apart.

"One vessel, destroyed," announced Ayanami.

"Continue, Rythor," Beth said.

"Yes, Captain," Rythor said.

Another spray of bolts hammered the next Orion ship. Once again, it's shields seemed useless. However not even a torpedo was needed as it's warp core detonated in a brilliant fireball.

"Alright, let's help the Holly Reynolds," Beth said.

* * *

The Orion's hand-held buzzed. "Yeah, whatya want? Yeah...Huh…You don't say…Pants…No, just pants…Yes, we did a thorough check for gold…We checked there…no gems either…we found a half empty bottle of Saurian Brandy…Okay…Whenever."

"What?" asked Wash.

"Seems that the Federation ship has stopped flying around like…something that flies around a lot and destroyed two of our ships. So we are bugging out. With the pants," the Orion said.

"Oh. And us?" asked Wash.

"Standard leave to die," the Orion said.

"Hmm, too bad," Wash said.

"Yeah. Look, I really wish I could take you with us, but Matron's orders. But you guys have been great. Oh and Matt, good luck with the doctor. You two are perfect for each other. Or would be if you weren't about to die in a fiery warp core overload," the Orion said.

* * *

"T'Bumo, we are making our approach," Beth said, "Be ready to beam over to the Holly Reynolds, rescue the crew, and get back, fast."

"Acknowledged," T'Bumo said.

"I count seven Orion life signs on board the Holly Reynolds," Rei said, "The crew manifest does not list any Orions among the crew."

"Thank you Ayanami," Beth said.

"The two remaining Corvettes are not disengaging. One has turned to face us and is charging weapons," Rythor said.

"Destroy it," Beth said.

"Yes, sir," Rythor said.

The tetryon bolts erupted from the Kagutsuchi, strafing the Orion ship. It turned and began fleeing.

"Ignore it, cripple the other one," Beth ordered.

"Transporter signals. It is beaming the Holly Reynold's cargo aboard," Rei said.

"Targeting, firing," Rythor said.

Like the others, tetryon bolts impacted and crippled the ship. Fires were pulsing. "Alright, T'Bumo, get there and get back. Be aware of Orions on board."

"Beaming out now," T'Bumo said.

T'Bumo, Nigel, Nephenee, Selvok, an Narshu beamed onto the Holly Reynolds.

Nephenee had arrived next to an Orion. She slammed her rifle butt into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Freeze, Starfleet!" Narshu shouted, pointing a phaser rifle at one of the Orions.

"Oh well, piracy was good while it lasted," the leader said.

"Captain Washington Yarrow, is this your entire crew?" T'Bumo asked.

"Yes, the Orions gathered us all in here," Wash said.

"Alright, Kagutsuchi, beam us up," T'Bumo said, "Take the Orions too."

"Commencing beam out," Delvok said.

* * *

Azrio and Revei escorted the captured Orions to the brig. Selvok was looking over the Holly Reynold's's crew.

"Well that was exciting," Beth said to Ayanami as she was looking over the scene.

"Quite," Rei said.

"Well, at least the ship works. Now," Beth said.

Rei simply nodded.

"And we seem to be a bit more comfortable with each other," Beth said, "You did a good job. We all did."

"Yes," Rei said.

T'Bumo approached Beth. "Shall we proceed to the planned shakedown cruise?"

"No T'Bumo, I feel we have given the Kagutsuchi a good run. We will call this a successful shakedown," Beth said.

"As you wish," T'Bumo said.

* * *

Beth had returned to her quarters. She placed a picture of her and her command crew from shortly before they had departed Earth on her desk. "This will be an interesting experience in going boldly where no man has gone before."


	3. Imposter, Episode 2

Episode 2: Impostor!

Etrum moved the robot-like figure forward. "Alright, there we go," the yellow shirted Bolian said. "On with the shooting phase." He took a bite of his BLT.

Will tossed Etrum the dice. "There you go. Orks need lots of dice. More dakka."

"Dakka. A term the Orks use to refer to automatic weapons fire," Narshu said, reading off the rules data slate.

"It simply seems odd that they would be using such archaic weapons," Delvok noted, "I am correct in assuming they are using kinetic slug throwers."

"Got that right. They're Orks. They don't need fancy energy weapons. Firing their weapons keeps them entertained until they reach melee range anyway," Will said.

"Yeah, they are like one big party that never ends," Etrum said. He took another bite of his sandwich and wiped some mayo off the side of his face.

"I think they're cute in a strange way," Narshu said as she grabbed the figure Delvok had been looking at.

"Such a strange concept," Delvok said, "How could such a culture, if you want to call it that, even exist?"

"What that's part of why Captain Hawkwood plays this. She says it makes you think about cultures besides the Federation or the Klingons or anyone else. Makes you imagine what kind of tactics and strategy they would have. Different motivations and all that," Will said.

"Really? The Captain plays this too?" asked Delvok.

"Plays? She is the one that got me interested. She has a nice sized Imperial Guard force in her cabin," Will said.

"Imperial Guard?" asked Delvok.

"Yeah. They're the rank and file soldiers of the Galactic Imperium," Will said.

"Looking them up," Narshu said, "Oh, here they are. Hmm, they rely on quantity of numbers to carry the day and casualties don't really matter to them."

Delvok looked at Will, "And the Captain plays them?"

"Yeah," Will says.

"Group that doesn't care about casualties. I feel sorry for any sods that were serve under one of their commanders…oh," Etrum said.

Rei walked in and saw the four officers clustered around the holomap with the figures on it and talking about something. She silently approached the table. "What is this?" she asked in her usual emotionless voice.

"Oh, Lieutenant Commander Ayanami," Narshu said, "I didn't hear you enter."

"Pay it no mind, Ensign Narshu," Rei said, "I was simply…curious as to what was going on."

"Oh this?," Etrum said, "Lieutenant Commander Thomas showed me this game back on Earth while the Kagutsuchi was be being refit. It's called Warhammer 40k."

"Yeah. According to this page here, it's about thirty-eight thousand years in the future and the galaxy is at constant war. The Emperor rules over the Imperium, which consists of the 'good' races of the galaxies, who are fighting all these other factions which also fight each other," Narshu explained.

"According to Lieutenant Commander Thomas, Captain Hawkwood plays this as well," Delvok said.

"Perhaps this is where the strange things she says come from?" Rei said, looking at one of Will's Space Marines. It wasn't wearing a helmet and looked like an Andorian with a very angry expression.

"Yeah, quite a few come from it," Will said, "Others come from that strange movie and holo-novel collection she has. It's viewable on the holodecks' play lists."

"Perhaps I will examine these sources. They seem to effect her leadership style," Rei said.

"And they're fun. Alright, my boyz are opening fire on your Tactical Squad there," Etrum said, taking another bite of the BLT.

* * *

"Captain's log. We are approaching Earth Starbase after the skirmish with the Orion pirates. The twelve crew from the ship we rescued will will dropped off at Earth. Most have taken to spending time in the temporary quarters we provided, but two have taken me up on my offer of a tour of the ship," Beth says.

* * *

"And this is the bridge," Beth said.

Following her was a young human man and an also young Trill girl. "So this is the bridge of the Kagutsuchi," the young man said.

"What do you think of it Matt?" the Trill asked.

"I love it," Matt said.

"Quite impressive, isn't it," Beth said, "T'Bumo here is overseeing the ship, Nigel is currently helming while Etrum is off duty, and Ulmek is at her communications post."

Rythor boarded the bridge carrying a cup, "Sorry. Had to use the lavatory." He took his seat.

"Rythor, put up the view screen," Beth ordered.

"Yes, Captain," he said. The screen came on. The Kagutsuchi was orbiting Earth, awaiting clearance to dock. The blue and green planet filled the screen along with dozens of ships and orbital facilities.

"Beautiful," the girl said, "I've seen planets from orbit before. But not like this."

"Yes Kera. This bridge, everything is just so…great," Matt said.

"Glad you like it," Beth said, "We'll be docking soon. Starfleet will help you gte back to your home planets if you want."

"No thanks," Matt said, "I want to join Starfleet."

"Good," Beth said, "We need able people like you."

"I would like to join too. I like seeing the galaxy, but I have had it with tramp freighters," the girl said.

"Good. Well, when we get to Starbase, I'm sure you two can do just that," Beth said.

When the two had left, T'Bumo turned to Beth, "You are quite the recruiter, Captain."

"I just thought back to what made me want to join Starfleet. My class in primary school was taking a tour of the USS Volgograd and the captain showed my class the bridge as she was orbiting New Essex, our home planet. It was so awe inspiring. So beautiful. That made up my mind," Beth said, "From then on I knew what I wanted to do."

"Romulan pirates plagued my planet for years. They weren't really pirates. They were really working for the Empire. Telair formed a small defense force, but it wasn't enough. I thought if I joined Starfleet I could attract more attention to the troubles on Telair," T'Bumo said.

"And. Has it proved worthwhile for you?" Beth asked.

"It has. According to the communiqués I receive from Telair, the raids have died down dramatically since some new Starfleet vessels have been posted in the area," T'Bumo said, "But with the battle of Vega and the war with Klingons, those ships are being withdrawn."

"T'Bumo, the Federation won't leave your people in the cold. More ships are being built and we are getting more recruits for Starfleet from across the Federation," Beth said, "In a month or so, I expect more ships to be deployed to Telair."

"I hope so," T'Bumo said.

"Captain, we have an incoming message from Starfleet," Ulmek said.

"Right. On screen," Beth said.

It was Admiral Quinn, "I have just seen your report on the action. I applaud your initiative on the rescue."

"Just doing our duty, Admiral," Beth said.

"And we will rework the repair diagrams for the pulse generators," Quinn said, "That being said, we have an important task for you. Something easy to give the Kagutsuchi a real good long range rundown."

"What do we have, sir?" asked Beth.

"A Vulcan Ambassador Sothek is needing to return to the monastery on P'Jem. We want you to transport him there," Quinn said, "It will be an excellent test of the Kagutsuchi's long range capabilities."

"Agreed. When will the Ambassador be arriving?" asked Beth.

"His shuttle will be launching within the hour, Captain Hawkwood," Quinn said, "In the meantime, you can beam down the survivors from the Holly Reynolds."

"Will do. We have two new recruits for Starfleet from among them," Beth said.

"Very well. How are your instructional facilities on the Kagutsuchi," Quinn asked.

"We can handle a couple Recruits," Beth said.

"Good. You can train them there if they are willing," Quinn said, "Our training facilities on Earth are rather full after a sudden upsurge in volunteers after the Battle of Vega."

"Very good sir, Hawkwood out," Beth said.

The screen darkened. "T'Bumo, find our new recruits and get them setup with placement testing. Didn't Kera say she was a registered nurse. Go ahead and assign her to Medical."

"Yes, sir," T'Bumo said.

* * *

"Alright, your name is Matthew…how do you say that?" the Bajoran Petty Officer Revei said.

"Kosocowlowski," Matt said, "But please call me Matt."

"That is much easier to say," Revei said.

"I'll say," said the hulking Russian security Petty Officer Yuri Zarkhov as he was eating some kind of noodle dish out of a cup with a pair of chopsticks. Despite his size, Yuri's fingers were actually rather dexterous from a lifetime of drawing and chasing ladies as he claimed, "And I am Russian. We have the greatest names that nobody can pronounce."

"Well, welcome to Engineering, kid," Revei said.

"Thank you," Matt said.

"Rule number one is the newbie gets drinks," Azrio said.

"Good rule," Yuri said, "I'll take a hot chocolate."

* * *

Air was pumped back into the shuttle deck. Beth, Nephenee, and a small honor guard were waiting. The shuttle hatch opened. "Welcome aboard Ambassador Sothek," Beth said.

"Thank you, Captain. I trust my quarters are prepared. I have had a tiring day and need to rest for a bit," Sothek said.

"Of course they are, Lieutenant Nephenee will see you to your quarters. I expect the trip to P'Jem will take forty nine standard hours," Beth announced, "If you will excuse me, I will be heading up to the bridge to get us off. Unless you would like to join us."

"No that will not be necessary Captain. However I would most enjoy a tour once I have rested a bit," Sothek answered.

"Thank you very much. Enjoy your rest," Beth said.

* * *

The bridge was ready. When Beth arrived Etrum was busy slurping a milkshake, Rythor was off duty and Ensign Delvok was in his seat. Rei was at her post, as were Narshu and Grant. T'Bumo was off duty and Nephenee was of course escorting the Ambassador to his room.

"Set a course for P'Jem," Beth ordered.

"Setting a course for P'Jem," Etrum said, punching some buttons on his console.

"There is a Vulcan monstery on P'Jem, Captain. May I ask the purpose of our mission," Delvok asked.

"Certainly. We are transporting the Vulcan Ambassador Sothek to P'Jem. With the state of war between the Federation and Klingons, Starfleet wanted a person of his importance to the Vulcan religious community to be well protected," Beth explained. She had browsed a data file on Ambassador Sothek before departure.

Sothek was a notable religious figure to the Vulcans, and important as while he advocated a path of pacifism, he also advocated the good works and humanitarian aspects of Starfleet and many Vulcans had joined Starfleet partially as a result of his teachings. Delvok among them.

"Thank you, Captain. I'm sure Ambassador Sothek will not mind if take a moment of his time to convey my gratitude for his inspiration, both to myself and all Vulcans," Delvok said.

"I'm sure he won't," Beth said.

* * *

Beth was leaving the bridge to tour her ship as she often did when there was little to do as the ship traversed the Galaxy. Not completely unlike traversing the Warp, except there were not armies of daemons tearing at your hull, trying to get in a devour the bodies, minds, and souls of the crew contained within.

"Captain, if I may have a moment of your time," asked Rei.

"Of course," Beth said.

"I have been trying to better understand your leadership style, and Lieutenant Commander Thomas informed me of a game you play called Warhammer 40k and of another passion you have of animated holo-serials," Rei said.

"Yes," Beth said, "And you are thinking they influence my leadership," Beth asked.

"Yes," Rei said, "I have read several documents regarding the game and have noticed several words that occur frequently in the game's lore and your conversations and orders."

"Fair enough," Beth said, "And I assume you are interested in the game."

"I am somewhat, but mostly from a perspective of understanding you better so that the crew will function as a more cohesive unit."

"Rei. But people are very complex. Just reading up and experiencing a couple of my hobbies, will give you some insight into me, but you won't really get to know me," Beth explained.

"I see," Rei said, "But I really do wish to get to get to know other people better. However I really don't know how to properly do that."

"You could try just talking to them," Beth said.

"About what?" Rei said.

"About anything. That game can give you some common interests and form an avenue to open a conversation with someone. After that however, who knows where it will go," Beth said.

"Very well," Rei said, "Thank you, Captain."

"And Rei, feel free to talk to me any time," Beth said, "And of you are interested in the board game, I know Will and Etrum will like to talk with you as well. You could learn a lot form those two."

"They are very gregarious," Rei said.

"Quite. And you are…well quieter," Beth said, "But if you are interested in those animated serials as you called them, come to my quarters one night and I will introduce you to one with a character much like you."

"Once again, thank you Captain," Rei said.

Beth walked to the lift. Rei was human, technically. She had been a genetically engineered clone of someone. Who exactly was unknown and had been narrowed to twelve possible people. The illegal research lab that had created her had been shut down when she was sixteen. She had been engineered to have a much greater intelligence and learning ability then normal humans, but for whatever reason this also seriously impaired her social interaction skills.

Rei was the only 'subject' to have survived after the raid. Most had died within a few days after the raid for various complications. Rei, while somewhat fragile, had been strong enough to survive. Starfleet had been unsure of what to do with her. She was the product of illegal research, however she was also a sentient being. Starfleet eventually decided to move her to foster care after she had testified against the people who had created her and ran the lab. One of the officers that had rescued her had named her Rei Ayanami because of her resemblance to a popular holo-novel character that Beth was quite familiar with.

However, like her namesake, Rei didn't fit into normal Federation life. Intelligent, yet extremely reserved to put it mildly, Rei excelled in school yet suffered otherwise. After she graduated, Rei found she didn't fit into life in the Federation. She joined Starfleet to find herself and to help people who may find themselves in situations she herself was in.

Beth walked to engineering. Will was busily working on a console near the warp core. "How is the new core working?" she asked.

"Quite well I think. Haven't had so much as a murmur of discontent from the systems since it was installed," Will said.

"Rei may be speaking with you soon about the game," Beth said.

"She seemed interested a few hours ago," Will said, "Etrum is really enjoying his Orks."

"Thought he would," Beth said, "How is the new guy working out?"

"Oh the recruit…Matthew the Unpronounceable," Will said jokingly, "Wouldn't know. Revei, Azrio, and Yuri have been keeping him. Training him properly, they say."

Beth laughed. "Those three? Are you sure they're not just teaching him to get their drinks?"

"No," Will said, "But everyone has to start somewhere. And some of these recruits we get, if they could get my drink right it would be a marked improvement over what they do normally."

"No complaints there. Complaining about youngsters makes me feel old," Beth said, "Let's talk about something else."

"The Vulcan Ambassador we are providing taxi service to?"

"At least he is a dignitary of some sort. Delvok is excited at least," Beth said.

"As soon as Neph left him in his quarters he snuck out and came down here," Will said, "Was looking at the warp core very curiously."

"Really? Maybe he was just curious," Beth said.

"Wasn't asking anyone about it," Will said, "Just watching. Tried to use one of the consoles, but Yuri politely interrupted him."

"Interesting…" Beth said, "I'll keep an eye on him on the obligatory tour."

* * *

"And this is our bridge," Beth said to Sothek, "With the recent refits, Kagutsuchi has lost her multivectored attack formation, but has improved shield resiliency and armor."

Sothek nodded. "Indeed." He was looking around very curiously.

Delvok approached Ambassador Sothek, "Ambassador Sothek, my name is Delvok. I wish to convey my gratitude for your inspiration of increased Vulcan participation in Starfleet. It is what inspired me to join Starfleet."

"You are welcome," Sothek said as he moved on, seeming to study the bridge in as close of detail as possible.

Delvok nodded courteously and returned to his station. Something seems off, Beth thought.

* * *

Nephenee was in the armory inspecting the weapons. "Nephenee, do you have moment?" Beth asked as she entered.

"Of course Captain," Nephenee said, "Is it something about the armory?"

"No, it's about the Ambassador," Beth said, "How much experience do you have with Vulcans?"

"Not much," Nephenee said, "I went to the Academy and there were a few in my classes, but none that I knew very well. And since then, I haven't gotten to know any. Midshipman Telvis is the first Vulcan I have met in security in fact."

"When you escorted the Ambassador to his room, did you notice him looking around any at all?" Beth asked.

"Oh yes. He seemed quite interested in virtually system or console we passed, but wouldn't say anything about them," Nephenee said, "When I asked if something was troubling him, the Ambassador just ignored me and started walking again."

"I see," Beth said, "Was he looking for anything specific on the consoles?"

"I don't know, sir," Nephenee said.

"I want you to retrace the route you led him down and check the logs on any console he accessed," Beth said, "When that is done, I want you to check what the Ambassador may be looking at otherwise in his cabin. Or around the ship."

"You sound worried, sir," Nephenee said.

"I am," Beth said.

"But Sothek is a Federation Ambassador. What sort of mischief could he be involved in?" Nephenee asked.

"That is what I am worried about," Beth said.

* * *

"It's not what I expected the Ambassador to be like at all," Delvok said.

"The Ambassador is a busy Vulcan," Doctor Selvok said, "Stress. Overwork. It could be the reason he is going to P'Jem. The monastery there is a renowned center of peace of contemplation. He may simply need some time to meditate and calm himself."

"It was more then that," Delvok said, "Ambassador Sethok seemed almost…human and emotional."

Selvok looked at Delvok. He himself was also somewhat inspired by now Ambassador Sothek, but had decided to join Starfleet long before he had learned of Sethok's movement. Selvok had met a younger Sothek ten years ago when Selvok was still in school. His father went on a wilderness retreat along with Sothek and had taken young Selvok along with. Even then Sothek had been speaking about the importance of helping others. And not just on Vulcan, but across the entire Galaxy. One day, Sothek said, peace would come across the Galaxy. That peace would come not from the end of a phaser, but from spreading the ideals of peace, freedom, and cooperation found in the Federation across the Galaxy.

He had been preaching to the choir, to use the human phrase. Selvok's father was a doctor and former Starfleet himself. Selvok had already decided he wanted to join Starfleet; it was where he felt he could do the most right. Even if it was around emotional and sometimes irrational other species. As a result, the Vulcan monk had not made much of an impression on Selvok.

But Selvok had remembered a few things about the monk. Throughout the whole retreat, Sothek had stressed the need to retain objectivity and logic even in the face of irrationality sometimes displayed by the Vulcan's fellow Federation citizens. And that Sothek had also always been perfectly courteous and kind. Delvok's description of events just didn't match the Sothek that Selvok had met ten years ago. Ten years was a long time to most races. Vulcans are longer lived then humans however. And Vulcans don't change much. Or easily.

"That is not the Sethok I have heard of," Selvok said, "I will speak with him myself. I met him once before he became famous. He knew my father Sirik quite well for a time. If he does not remember me, he will surely remember my father."

"Do you suspect an impostor, Selvok?" Delvok asked.

"No. But I would like to meet the Ambassador during his stay with us," Selvok said.

* * *

"Ambassador Sethok," Ensign Narshu said, "What a surprise. I didn't know you had an interest in Astrometrics." Narshu was checking some sensor scans of the area. She was looking for possible Klingon infiltrations, standard procedure in a time of war like this. Didn't want a cloaked Bird of Prey sneaking up on the Kagursuchi.

"Oh, I am sorry," Sethok said.

"Don't be," Narshu said, "Just looking for possible Klingon ambushes. Astrometrics is an excellent place to do that from. I have access to powerful sensors and data."

"Quite," Sothek said approaching the Ensign, "Have you detected any?"

"I have some interesting blips here. Might be something. Probably nothing," Narshu said, "I am running some more checks to confirm though."

"Please let me know if you detect any Klingons. I am quite worried about them interrupting my planned mission," Sothek said.

"Will do," Narshu said.

* * *

"Ambassador Sethok," Selvok said, "May I have a moment of your time."

"Only a moment. I am needing to return to my cabin for some rest and meditation," Sethok said.

"My name is Selvok, son of Sirik. I simply wish to congratulate on your Ambassadorship. It has been quite a while since I met you on that religious retreat."

"Oh, why thank you, Selvok," Sethok said, "Now if you will excuse me."

Selvok watched him go. A brooding expression crept across his face.

* * *

"Lieutenant Commander Thomas," Rei said, entering the engineering section, "May I speak with you."

"Sure, Lieutenant Commander Ayanami," Will said, "And please, call be Will. Everyone else does."

As if to emphasize his point, Azrio stepped up to him and said, "Hey, Will, what hat should we make the Newbie wear next? Propeller beanie or cheese hat?"

"Azrio, we're engineers here. Stop joking around. The propeller beanie is the obvious choice," he said.

"May I ask what you doing?" Rei asked.

"Finding a hat for Matt," Will said.

"And why would Matt need a hat?" Rei asked.

"That's it. He doesn't. But we are making him wear one anyway," Will said, "Works out better for everyone that way."

"Howso?" Rei asked.

"Not quite sure. But it helps with morale," Will said.

"Well I have a similar question for you," Rei said.

"She wants a hat too?" Azrio asked.

"Get out of here Azrio. And I want Matt in the beanie next time I see him," Will ordered. He turned to Rei and asked, "Are you wanting a hat?"

"No. I am wanting your assistance with learning to play in the Warhammer game you, Etrum, and the Captain enjoy," Rei said, "I heard that getting to know someone is easier when you share a common interest."

"That it is. I suggest reading up on a few factions first. Then picking whichever one you like the most," Will said.

"Which one I like most?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. First of all it's a game. First rule is to have fun with it," Will said, "Have you ever done something that you do because you like doing it?"

"Yes. I was not required to take Quantum Chemistry, but I enjoyed the theories around it," Rei said.

"Well that's a start. I guess," Will said, "So this is kinda like that. Read some, learn about each faction. Find one you are interested in and play around with it in the simulator. Each has their strengths and weaknesses and story."

"What about tactical analysis?" Rei asked.

"That comes later. Don't look a force based on that. That's not relaxing. For most people anyway," Will said, "Start with the concept of having fun. I like my Space Marines because they are loyal and fearless. Etrum likes his Orks because they are wild and fun loving."

"And the Captain?" Rei asked.

"Don't know," Will said, "Ask her. But you get any questions, ask me or the Captain. Etrum is still learning and he might drop his sandwich on you."

* * *

"Captain, I have the results of what Ambassador Sothek has been searching for," Nephenee said, passing Beth a tablet.

"He has been looking into our weapons with some interest," Beth said, "Particularly the effectiveness of our weapons in the skirmish against the Orions it seems."

"Yes, Captain," Nephenee said.

"Not the usual behavior you would expect from a supposed pacificst," Beth observed, "I want you to keep him under observation for the remainder of the mission."

"Yes, Captain," Nephenee said.

Doctor Selvok entered the bridge. He was moving with great urgency and purpose. "Captain, I need to speak with you."

"What is it, Doctor?" Beth asked.

"I have reason to suspect that Ambassador Sothek may not be himself. He did not recognize my father despite the two of being close friends," Selvok said.

"In your medical opinion, what could have caused such a state?" Beth asked.

"Besides amnesia, I cannot readily diagnose a condition," Selvok said.

"That is what I was afraid of," Beth said, "I want you to scrumptiously arrange for Sethok to be scanned. I am suspecting a Klingon spy."

* * *

The Kagutsuchi left warp above P'Jem. Her shields were already up and weapons powered up. As soon as the Kagutsuchi left warp, Rei said, "I am detecting seven, no nine decloaking Klingon Birds of Prey. Narshu was correct in her analysis."

"Good work, Narshu," Beth said.

"YEAH!" Narshu yelled, "High five Delvok!"

Delvok looked at Narshu with a confused expression.

"Fine," Narshu said, sitting back down.

"Captain, a General Korpekt is hailing us," Ulmek stated.

"Screen," Beth said.

The screen illuminated with a Klingon captain. He looked angry. Klingons almost always looked angry.

"Starfleet Captain, I am General Korpekt of the Klingon Defense Forces. I am here on a special mission to destroy the Undine you are hiding aboard your ship. Surrender the foul creature or my ships will be forced to destroy yours," the Klingon snapped.

"Well I am Captain Elizabeth Hawkwood of the United Federation of Planets. And you are violating our space," Beth responded, "And what is an Undine?"

"The Federation refers to them as the Borg designation of Species 8472. Are you going to cooperate or will we settle this dispute in the traditional manner?" Korpekt said.

"Captain, the computer is predicting our eventual destruction if we engage, but estimates we will destroy or cripple between six to eight of the Klingon's vessels in the process," Rythor said.

So fighting was out…for now. Did the computer know about her advanced weapons however?

"General, we know nothing about any member of Species 8472 that have boarded this ship and our crew and passenger manifests do not list any," Beth said.

"Captain, species 8472 is able to alter their appearance to pass for one of us. Their unusual biochemistry also renders them undetectable to many of our sensors," Rei said.

"A shape changer. Most distressing. So the Klingons may be correct...How about this offer General. Give us one hour to investigate your claim. If we do find a member of Species 8472, or an Undine as you called it, on board, it will be dealt with by me personally," Beth said.

"A fair offer, Captain. We will be jamming your communications to ensure neither you nor the Undine you are harboring do not call for help. And should you run, we will destroy the Vulcan monastery on the planet below," Korpekt stated. The screen darkened.

"T'Bumo, I want you to get to work on scanning every crewmember on board. Starting here on the bridge. Report any abnormalities to me immediately," Beth said, "Meanwhile…I will be checking on our passenger. Nephenee, Rei, come with me."

"Yes, Captain," Rei said.

"We need a way to check if Ambassador Sothek is a member of Species 8472," Beth said as the three entered the lift, "A way that is unobtrusive and covert. We don't want Sothek to know that the Klingons are out there if he is an 8472 and causing problems. Nor do we want a diplomatic incident if he really is the Ambassador."

"Species 8472 has a very unique DNA structure. We could test for that," Rei said, "Since it is just a simple test for that DNA structure, it would be a rather simple test so we could use just about any body fluid."

"Good thinking," Beth said, "So that will be the plan. But be surreptitious about it, I don't want a raging alien on my ship."

* * *

Beth was en route to the Ambassador's quarters. She saw the Ambassador out. Lurking towards engineering. "Ah, Ambassador," Beth said, "I was just coming to inform you that we encountered a gas cloud that drifted into our path and so our trip has been lengthened somewhat."

"Oh, uh, no trouble Captain. These things happen," Sothek said.

"Meanwhile, won't you come with me. I want to have a your opinion on an important matter," Beth said.

"Of course," Sothek said, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Oh this way," Beth said.

As soon as Beth led the Ambassador from the quarters, Nephenee and three security officers bolted into the room and began coming the room for hair and skin samples.

* * *

Delvok was in the recreation room, reading up on a Warhammer 40k lore. Despite the illogic of the game, eternal combat, he was quite intrigued by the tactical analysis possibilities it presented. Much like chess.

"Ensign Delvok has an important question for you, Ambassador," Beth said.

"I do?" Delvok asked.

"Yes. Very important. Religious in nature," Beth said.

"Oh, about what Ensign?" Sothek asked.

"I don't recall any question," Delvok said.

"Sure you do. You were asking about if it was okay to…do that thing," Beth said, "You and I were talking a lot about it."

"Really? I don't recall such a…" Delvok said.

"It seems he has resolved his question," Sethok said.

"No he hasn't. It was about…killing. Yeah. About how Starfleet justified killing despite being a humanitarian organization," Beth said.

"Well in that situation killing is justified as long as it is in the defense of the self or when innocents are threatened," Sethok said.

"Oh yes, wonderful," Beth said, "Please go one. Delvok had some clarifications he wanted made on that."

"Like," Sethok asked.

"Yes. What sort of clarifications did I need?" Delvok asked.

Meanwhile Rei came over behind the Ambassador with a pair of scissors.

"Like war," Beth suggested.

"Such as the recent Klingon War?" Sethok asked.

"Yes! Perfect," Beth said.

"Well it wasn't a war the Federation wanted and was brought about by the Klingon's own violent…why is this lady creeping up behind me with a pair of scissors?" Sethok said.

"I was going to cut…" Rei started.

"…cut short the time she was borrowing them. Rei borrowed my scissors to do…something," Beth said.

"I did?" Rei said.

"Yes. And now she needs to go over here with me while you continue explaining war to Ensign Delvok here," Beth said.

"First I need a refreshment," Sethok said as Recruit Matt walked past with a tray of drinks. Sethok grabbed Azrio's lemonade. He took a drink, draining the entire glass and returning it to Matthew's tray. "It is so dry here," Sethok said, "Anyway, the war was brought on by the Klingon's own…"

"Oh no, now I have to go back to the mess hall and get that," Matt said, "Meanwhile Yuri's hot chocolate and Will's tea will get cold."

"Matt! How great to see you," Beth said, "How are the engineers treating you?"

"Well alright I guess…" Matt said.

"Great to hear. I need that glass," Beth said.

"But it's empty," Matt said.

"Yeah. But we need it," Beth said, "Will this be sufficient, Rei?"

"It should do," Rei said.

"Good. To the medical lab," Beth said.

* * *

Selvok studied the saliva sample, "Triple DNA structure. Very strange."

"The Ambassador is definitely a member of Species 8472," Rei said.

"Right. Primary mission is to capture it for study and interrogation," Beth said.

"Agreed," Rei said.

"Can we tranquilize it somehow?" Beth asked.

"Negative," Rei said, "Species 8472's blood automatically clears the blood of any infection, biological, chemical, or technological."

"Stun it then?" Beth asked.

"It is quite large," Rei said.

"So a big stun," Beth said with a smile.

* * *

"Okay, so we are going to hunt down the Ambassador and shoot him?" Will asked as he hefted a Phaser Two. He was one of the closest officers to the Medical Lab, and Beth had only seventeen minutes until the Klingons attacked. Selvok and Kera were prepping Medical for the Undine.

"Stun him," Beth said.

"Use the heavy stun, setting 3," Rei said.

"Dialing phasers to setting three," Beth said.

Yuri, Revei, Azrio, and Matt were there as well. "Ever shot a phaser before, Newbie?" Azrio asked.

"Uhhh, no," Matt answered.

"Set it to three. Then push button," Yuri said, "Easy."

"And don't forget to aim," Revei added.

"Okay," Matt said.

"Gentlemen, lady. Let's hunt us some xeno," Beth said.

"For the Emperor!" Will added.

"I will never understand this ship," Matt said.

Revei put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Relax. Sooner you give up trying to make sense of the ship, happier you will be."

"The Ambassador was last seen in the rec room," Beth said, "Split up into pairs."

"Matt, you with me," Yuri said.

* * *

The rec room was empty, except for Delvok, still reading. "Delvok! Where did the Ambassador go?"

"He said he was heading back to his quarters," Delvok said.

"Could be anywhere. Delvok, I have some bad news for you. Ambassador Sothek is a member of Species 8472. I don't know where the real Ambassador is," Beth said.

Delvok thought for a moment. "That is a logical conclusion, Captain. I had suspected that the thing that you say is masquerading as Ambassador Sothek is indeed not Ambassador Sothek when he started discussing how to justify annihilating and entire species after deeming it to be impure," Delvok said, "Do you have any additional proof of your ascertainment?"

"Selvok does in the Medical Lab. Meanwhile, we need to find the Ambassador. Here, stun him hard," Beth said giving Delvok a phaser.

* * *

The eight Starfleet crew moved through the ship.

A static ridden message, most likely a result of the Klingons' jamming, came over from Revei, "Ambassador spotted heading for engineering."

Beth and Delvok arrived. Will and Rei were at the door. Soon after Yuri and Matt arrived as well. "Situation?" Beth asked.

"Revei and Azrio went in. Azrio fired at him and missed. The Ambassador dropped his disguise after that," Will explained.

"What happened to Revei and Azrio?" Beth asked.

"It bull rushed Azrio, knocking him over. Revei shot the thing with his phaser. It seemed to stagger a bit, but no was able to run off again," Will said.

"So two shots maybe?" Beth asked.

"Perhaps. We have medical standing by if severe damage is sustained by the 8472," Rei said.

"Right. So that's the working plan. Two shots at the same time," Beth said, "Yuri, Matt, stay here and guard this exit. We have sealed all the exits so if it flees it will have to go this way."

The four moved in. Will moved over to Azrio and Revei and informed them of the plan. They began searching the engineering room.

"Crewman Ailes," Will said, "Down, but still alive. I think he was knocked out by a head injury."

Beth tapped her comm. "Selvok, can you read me?"

A static response of affirmative answered.

"Get down to engineering. We have a wounded man," Beth said. We may have more before the day is out.

She saw some movement up ahead. "Delvok, cover me," she said as she ran closer. She was moving indirectly, trying to herd it towards the other 2 teams.

The plan didn't quite work. The 8472 saw her and charged. Beth barely dodged it. She took aim at the creature and fired. Her shot hit. Delvok gave it another shot. It went down.

Four minutes until the Klingons open fire. And communications were being jammed.

* * *

Beth got to the bridge. She was sweating a bit from the mad run. "Ulmek, get General Korpekt on the screen."

"Yes, Captain," Ulmek said, "The General is coming on now."

The General looked properly humorously menacing. "Well Captain, deciding to surrender?"

"No General, I am letting you know that I have personally subdued the 8472 infiltrator," Beth said.

"Hm, quite the feat, being rather short for a Captain," the General said, "And what of the disposition of the creature?"

"It is currently stunned and in our medical lab being analyzed. Hopefully we can glean some data from it to catch them in the future," Beth said.

"Well, since the monster has been subdued, it appears you will not have to die today. Unless you wish it to be so. We are at war," the General said.

"I would rather not die just yet," Beth said, "I take it you are leaving?"

"I have fulfilled my orders and you are a capable and prudent opponent. I won't destroy someone who recognizes the threat these…monsters are to the entire Galaxy. Perhaps your Federation can learn how to detect the infiltrators in your ranks these invaders have slipped in from the information you will get from this one. I will leave you and your prisoner in peace today," General Korpekt said.

"And you as well. I will defer from signaling Starfleet Command of your presence until you get a good head start," Beth said, "Just don't do something to make me regret doing so."

"You are a woman of honor. Fare well. I hope to meet you in battle someday as an equal adversary," Korpeckt said. The screen darkened.

"You are letting them get away," T'Bumo said.

"Yes. I had my suspicions of the Ambassador, but the General put a face on them. I doubt Sothek was the only 8472 infiltrator in the Federation. We need to get this prisoner back to Starbase for proper interrogation and analysis so we can find the other infiltrators," Beth said.

"A wise choice," T'Bumo said, "Long term strategic gain against possible 8472 infiltration would outweigh the short term gain of destroying nine retreating birds of prey."

"I thought so," Beth said.

* * *

Selvok was already producing some interesting reports. The creature did release the name of it's species as Undine. And there was likely more of them infiltrating the Federation. Beth had been looking over some of these reports as Kagutsuchi was speeding back to Earth.

The real Ambassador Sothek was found dead in his room on Earth. There was a memorial service planned on Earth and then his body would be returned to Vulcan. Delvok was…distraught and somewhat melancholic for a Vulcan. But Will and Etrum said he had decided upon a Tau force and had decided to name his Force Commander after Sothek.

Oh well. Time for some rest. Beth turned on an animated holonovel and laid back in her bunk.


	4. A Lurking Menace, Part 1, Episode 3

I wasn't planning on this being a two parter, but I got to page 10 in Word Processing Program and realized we were about halfway done, so I decided to go ahead and make it a two part episode. Sad part is I decided to run this story instead of another one precisely because the other _would_ be a two parter. Well I guess I showed me.

There is a lot of action in this one and I am introducing some interesting plot points which will come up later in the series.

* * *

Episode 3: A Lurking Menace

Captain's Log, Stardate 493409.M3, Captain Elizabeth Hawkwood reporting. After delivering the body of Ambassador Sothek to Vulcan, the USS Kagutsuchi was ordered by Admiral Quinn to the Kassae system to investigate reports of Gorn warships around the research station on the planet there.

* * *

Upon arriving in the Kassae system Rythor initiated a scan. "No Gorn ships detected, Captain."

"Ulmek, hail the research station," Beth ordered. Ten years ago a proto-reptilian species had been discovered on Kassae IV. Since then an orbital science base had been built to support research teams on the ground.

"Hailing research station," Ulmek said, "No response."

"Keep trying," Beth said.

"Captain, I am detecting that the defensive screens on the station have been disabled and multiple fire are raging on the station," Rei said.

"Fires?" Beth asked, "Is the hazard system functioning?"

Rei checked a few consoles. "Negative, captain. The hazard system has been suppressed."

"Scan for life signs," Beth ordered, "Nephenee, prepare a search and rescue team. You will need Doctor Selvok I would imagine. Take Will to make sure the facility is safe and Narshu to assist with bringing the hazard systems back online."

"Yes, Captain," Nephenee said, "Narshu, with me."

"Right," Narshu said.

"Captain, I am detecting multiple life signs. Human, Vulcan, Andorian, Trill, Bolian, Benzite, Ferengi, and Gorn," Rei said.

"Looks like the Gorn are attacking. I will lead this expedition," Beth said, "T'Bumo, you have the conn."

* * *

It would be a rather large assault team. In addition to myself, Lieutenant Commander Will Thomas, Kagutsuchi's chief engineer, would be heading a repair detachment with five subordinates from his engineering teams. Lieutenant Nephenee Aliste would be commanding a ten man security team. Lieutenant Selvok was also coming in the event of us needing a doctor. Given the situation on the station, that possibility was all too likely. Finally Ensign Narshu Delint would lead a small team whose responsibility it was to restore the station's hazard systems to douse the fires.

Everyone except Doctor Selvok was arming themselves, and even Selvok was donning combat a combat vest and a personal shield. "I am a strict pacifist, Captain," Selvok said, "But I do have martial arts training in case a Gorn get's too close."

"At least you can protect yourself," Beth said.

"That I can," Selvok said.

Will had donned a helmet he had decorated with a small Imperial Aqulia. Others were donning helmets as well. Phaser rifles were passed around as well.

Beth spoke to her teams, "Alright crew, situation is as follows: a Federation research station is in danger. There are friendlies on board. Our primary mission is to recover them. Each team will have personnel manifest in your tricorders. I want every one of them found, alive or otherwise. If you find someone, if one of your team gets injured, place a transport homer on them. Fires are raging and the atmosphere is barely breathable so wear your respirator.

Gorn are also on the station. We don't know for sure if they are hostile, but I don't want to take any chances. Shoot to stun until hostile intent is confirmed, then we switch to live fire unless there is a risk of harming civilians. Any questions?"

Silence answered her. Beth believed in letting her men know the situation they were going in. Someone in the know of what was going on would act towards the ultimate goal. "Good. You all know your objectives. Teams will beam in one place and make our way from there. I will head up the second security squad."

* * *

Nephenee's first squad beamed in first. The yellow jacketed Andorian led her five man team drawn from across the Federation.

"Lifesigns detected," one of the crewmen said, "Vulcan."

Nephenee led her squad towards the life sign. The smoke was thick. Environmental systems were still up, but nearing collapse according to Rei. Time was of the essence.

Nephenee ran to the Vulcan. "Lieutenant Nephenee Aliste, USS Kagutsuchi. Are you hurt?" she said.

The Vulcan was on the ground. He didn't have any injuries, but was having problems breathing. "A friendly face. How refreshing."

"What happened here?" Nephenee asked.

"Gorn attacked," the scientists said, "Our security team was quickly overwhelmed. We researchers were rounded up. I was weakened from the fumes and collapsed. They left me here."

"Where were they taking you?" Nephenee asked.

"Mess hall," the Vulcan said.

"Thank you.

Nephenee tagged the Vulcan and said, "Entry room clear. Gorn are attacking. Hostile intent confirmed from the scientist I just beamed over."

Will's engineers arrived, followed by my security team, and finally Narshu and Selvok.

"Hostile intent of Gorn confirmed. Shoot to kill order is in effect," Beth said.

"The Vulcan said the prisoners were off to the mess hall, but there may be stragglers like our Vulcan friend," Nephenee said.

"Good work Nephenee. First priority is make the hostages safe, close second is to get the fires under control," Beth said, "Nephenee, you and me will head to the mess hall. Will and Narshu, you two head to your destinations. Selvok, you're with me."

"I think the Gorn have detected our arrival. I am showing a squad is en route, five to seven Gorn," Narshu said, studying her tricorder.

Sure enough, a reptilian creature came in through one of the bulkheads. He was armed with a disruptor rifle. Beth shot him with a phaser bolt, vaporizing him instantly. More came through. A short firefight erupted. The defending Federation crew quickly prevailed.

"Move," Beth ordered.

* * *

Will led his team through the corridors to main engineering. With his tricorder in hand, Will took second rank behind Revei. "Left," Will said.

Also with him were Yuri, Azrio, Matt, and a young Crewman first class named Seclare. "Left it is," Revei said, "Gorn spotted." He opened fire, shooting two before they returned fire. The corridor became a fusillade of fire.

"Cover!" Will shouted as he hit the floor and opened fire as the others took cover. Another Gorn was vaporized. The other Gorn were now taking cover. Will was a major target and he scrambled into cover. "I saw at least three more in there."

"Grenade?" Yuri asked.

"Grenade," Will said.

Yuri took out a photon grenade, activated it and tossed it. It bounced off the wall and into the room where it exploded. Revei and Azrio dashed into the room. Revei was hot by a disruptor blast, but his shield absorbed most of the shot. The rest was stopped by his armor, but he still fell back.

Azrio saw the grenade had less effect then expected. Only one was down from the grenade. Then again Gorn were hardy lizards. Three others were still covering behind some machinery. They were firing at Azrio. Azrio dived behind a box, grabbed Revei and pulled him into cover as well.

"Ya hit?" Azrio asked.

"Some," Revei said, "Knocked me on my ass."

"Thank the Prophets you had that shield," Azrio said.

A photon grenade sailed behind the box Azrio and Revei were sheltering behind.

"Mother puss bucket…" Revei said.

"Lookout!" Azrio said, throwing himself on top of Revei as the grenade exploded.

* * *

Narshu had two security crewmen with her and another science crewman. "The damage control and environmental controls should be up this lift," she said as she looked at a lift door.

"Doesn't look good, sir," the other science crewman, a Benzite named Toliab said, "I think this lift is nonfunctional."

"Oh come on, think some positive thoughts," Narshu said as she puched the lift call button. The lift door opened, revealing a flaming inferno.

"Okay, is there a Jeffries Tube?" Narshu said.

"That way," Toliab said, leading the way.

Crossing a corner, Toliab ran into a pair of Gorn. The first raked him with it's claws. Toliab fell to the ground. Narshu slammed her shoulder into it and shot it with her phaser. The other readied it's phaser, but one of the security officers smacked it with his rifle-butt. A second knocked it unconscious.

"Toliab," Narshu said.

He was unconscious, but alive. Narshu tagged the crewmember and he was beamed back to Kagutsuchi.

Narshu led the way to the Tube. It was open already.

"Already open," one of the security officers said, "Gorn?"

"Possible. Maybe a researcher hiding," Narshu said, "Tricorder isn't detecting anyone ahead."

"Let me go first, sir," the officer said.

He jumped into the tube and began climbing upwards.

* * *

"Commander, I am detecting three Vishaps and a Draguas coming out of cloak in the asteroids," Rythor said.

"Cloak? Since when do Gorn ships use cloaking devices?" T'Bumo said.

"This is the first I have heard of Gorn using cloaking devices," Rei said, "Even more puzzling is the devices seem to be Romulan in origin."

"Romulan?" asked T'Bumo. T'Bumo was a full-blooded Romulan whose homeworld had seceded from The Empire after the Hobus Supernova had destroyed Romulus.

"Correct, Commander T'Bumo," Rei said, "Their energy signitures match those of a Romulan cloaking device perfectly."

"Is it possible the Romulans have joined the Klingon's little alliance?" Etrum, the helmsman, said.

"Possible, but unlikely. Neither Klingons nor Romulans would be likely to trust each other again after their previous alliances fell apart and their history of animosity. It is possible that the Romulans may have sold the Gorn some cloaking devices to raise resources. Since Hobus, the Empire has not had the resources it once had," T'Bumo said, "But why the Gorn would use these devices to raid a civilian archeological research center makes little tactical sense."

"Well who said that Gorn were good tacticians," Etrum said.

"Plot an intercept course. Ulmek, inform the Captain that we have Gorn ships in system and are moving to engage," T'Bumo said.

* * *

"Nephenee, we need to hurry. Gorn ships have appeared," Beth said, "Kagutsuchi is moving to engage."

"Well according to the tricorder, the mess hall should be about thirty meters away," Nephenee said.

"Good. Team two, leapfrog forward," Beth ordered.

Her team moved forward carefully. Two Gorn ambushes had already been swiftly and mercilessly dealt with. Beth was rather unfamiliar with Gorn combat tactics, but these seemed especially suicidal.

"Contact!" a security officer shouted. Phaser and disruptor fire was exchanged. She saw one of her team get hit, but his shield saved him.

Beth moved forward and tossed a grenade down the hall. It exploded, instantly killing two Gorn and wounding a third. She led her squad forward. The wounded Gorn tried to shoot her with it's damaged disruptor, but nothing happened. She hit it with the end of her rifle.

Beth stopped for a moment and looked at the wounded and unconscious Gorn. It has a strange mark on it's upper arm. "Doctor Selvok, come here."

"What is it, Captain," Slevok asked, arriving. He instinctively took out his medical tricorder, "This Gorn is wounded, but he will survive."

"What is this mark?" Beth asked, pointing to the mark on it's arm of a strange symbol with many twists, turns, and points.

"It looks like some manner of scar or tattoo," Selvok said, "It looks fairly recent."

"I want this Gorn back to the Kagutsuchi. I want that mark analyzed," Beth said.

"Captain," Nephenee said, "First squad reports they have made contact with the mess hall. Awaiting your orders."

"Thank you Nephenee. Doctor, get him to the Kagutsuchi and under guard. Very close guard," Beth said, "I think I have seen that mark before. And if I am right, this could be big, big trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Selvok asked.

"Galaxy threatening trouble," Beth said.

Selvok looked at the strange mark. It looked harmless enough. He placed a transport tag on the Gorn. Kagutsuchi beamed it aboard.

* * *

Revei pushed the unconscious Azrio off him. Everything was kinda blurry and muffled from the blast. He heard the clacking of claws on metal as the Gorn must have left their hiding spots. Will, Seclare, and Matt stormed out shooting. Two Gorn were vaporized. The third had taken cover behind a machine and returned fire, hitting Seclare in the leg and knocking the engineer down with a bad disruptor burn on his leg.

Will charged forward and hit the Gorn. The Gorn responded by smacking Will with the butt of it's rifle, but Will blocked the attack with his own weapon. Matt shot the Gorn, disintegrating it.

Yuri rushed forward. "Hey Selcare, you okay?"

"What does it look like?" The Trill asked.

"I'll take that as no. Back to ship you go," Yuri said, placing a transport tag on the engineer.

Matt and Will checked on Azrio and Revei. Revei got up and shook his head. "Azrio blocked the blast with his shield. I probably would have died if he hadn't done that. Kinda ringy though," Revei said, "Damn, that means I owe Azrio one, doesn't it?"

"Uh, I think it does," Matt said, "Does this mean he is getting drinks now?"

"No, that's a newbie job," Revei said.

Will tagged Azrio. "Well he gets to take it easy in sickbay for a few days. I'll make it up to him later though. Let's get these machines checked out."

* * *

There wasn't any Gorn in the tube, just a scared Crewman Third class named Abernathy. Abernathy was an engineer who was part of a team trying to restore power to the hazard system when the Gorn had taken the rest of his team away.

"Can you show us where the controls are?" Narshu asked.

"Power to the system was cut," Abernathy said, "Can't get the system back on until power is restored."

"Where was it cut at?" Narshu asked.

"Don't know exactly," Abernathy said, "Somewhere along this tube."

"Well let's find it then," Narshu said.

"I've checked the area above me," Abernathy said, "But this tube goes all the way down the station to engineering, which is at the bottom."

"Will should be down there," Narshu said. She activated her communicator. "Will, check hazard system power. I have an engineering crewman here who says the power is cut. Can you find where?"

"On it," Will said, "Hmm, odd power fluxes on floor twenty-nine."

"That's not far," Abernathy said, "Let's go."

* * *

"The Gorn are still not responding to our hails," Ulmek said.

"They are locking weapons," Rei announced.

"Hostile intent confirmed, lock cannons on the Vishap," ordered T'Bumo.

"Cannons locked," Rythor said.

"Fire," T'Bumo said, "Etrum, circle us towards the Draguas after the Vishap is disabled."

Kagutsuchi let fly with a torrent of blue tetryon bolts that raked the Vishap. It's shields offered little protection to the new weapons. The warp core exploded in a brilliant flash.

"Target destroyed," Rythor reported, "The other ships are changing course."

"They seem to be a little put off by our new weapons," Etrum said.

"Give chase. I want the Draguas to be space dust," T'Bumo said.

Being based on the Prometheus-class of Federation ships, the Kagutsuchi was very fast. It quickly lined up on the Draguas cruiser.

"I love piloting this ship," Etrum said with a smile and bite of sandwich.

"Cannons and torpedoes locked," Rythor said, "The cruiser is moving quite erratically, trying to be evasive it seems."

"Fire," T'Bumo said dispassionately.

The cruiser opened up a disruptor beam, which was easily absorbed by Kagutsuchi's shielding. Kagutsuchi's cannons tore into the cruiser. A quantum torpedo slammed into it and exploded out the other side. The cruiser kept drifting along, bleeding atmosphere and flames that quickly dissipated into the vacuum of space.

"Again," T'Bumo said.

The cruiser was barely holding itself together and the new assault blew it apart. Second explosions had already wrecked the vessel by the time it's warp core finally and mercifully ended the ship's suffering.

The two Vishaps had altered their courses and were coming in fast on the Kagutsuchi. They opened fire with disruptors and torpedoes. Etrum avoided the torpedoes while the shields shrugged off the disruptors.

"Tetryon beams are locked onto the Vishap on the port side," Rythor said.

"Hit it," T'Bumo said.

The beams were not as powerful as the cannons, but they had a wider field of fire unlike the forward facing cannons. The Vishap was laced with tetryon beams. It's shields crumbled and gashes were torn in the hull.

"Commander, the other Vishap has lowered it's shields. I think it is transferring all power to it's weapons," Rei reported.

"Etrum, evasive maneuvers," T'Bumo ordered.

"Right away," Etrum said.

The Kagutsuchi ducked and weaved. Disruptor fire hammered the ship. Three photon torpedoes streaked out from the frigate. Etrum evaded the first two, but the third impacted.

"Shields at thirty percent," Delvok reported.

"We have lined up for a cannon run on the Vishap, sir," Rythor reported.

Another torpedo hit the ship. From the crippled ship.

"Beams on the crippled vessel, cannon run on the other," T'Bumo said.

"Port shields down," Delvok reported, "Causalities on deck nine."

The Kagutsuchi released her fury. The damaged Gorn ship exploded as a beam tore through her warp core. The other vessel was hammered by a vicious cannon run. As the Kagutsuchi overflew the damaged ship, an explosion from it knocked the frigate towards the planet.

"The drives of the ship are disabled. The vessel is now in a death plunge to the surface," Rei reported, "Surface impact in seven minutes, estimated to be a water crash."

"Beams, show our lizard friends a small mercy," T'Bumo said.

"Right, Commander," Rythor said.

The Kagutsuchi's beams lanced the dying Vishap.

* * *

"I am detecting twenty hostages, twelve Gorn," Nephenee said.

"Okay, set phasers to stun," Beth ordered, "Take the Gorn down quick. We don't want to risk injury to the hostages. We go in by twos. I will be in the first pair."

"Captain, what if you are hit?"

"Then I place my faith in my shield and curse myself for not moving fast enough. Come on, we have civilians to save," Beth said.

Beth had her hand raised, then dropped it as she and a security officer dashed into the room. The two of then each picked off a Gorn on their way in. The Gorn returned fire almost immediately. The crewman she was with was hit by several disruptor bolts and went down. Beth kept firing, taking another Gorn down and taking cover behind a table. Disruptor fire blasted the table. Beth worried if the table would last.

Two more Federation security dashed into the room. One was hit almost immediately. His shield took most of the hit. He still fell to the ground and another person still in the entryway pulled him back. The other took a lizard down.

Now that the Gorn were distracted by the security team, Beth picked off another lizard. This got the attention of the defenders. Beth relocated behind another table that was also soon being blasted.

Another pair of security crewmen entered, each taking down a Gorn and finding cover before the defenders could react. But react they did and they turned their fire on the cover the two had taken. Beth took advantage of this and kept moving further down the room, now trying to be as stealthy as possible.

Nephenee and another were in. Nephenee pulled the wounded security man that had accompanied Beth into the room into cover while her partner provided covering fire. Nephenee was concerned about her teams, something Beth applauded.

Beth was in a good flanking position and hosed the Gorn in cover down with phaser fire, taking down three in quick order. The last two fixed their attention on Beth firing desperately at her. This made them easy targets for Nephenee, who took one with a well aimed phaser bolt.

The last tried to retreat but was taken down by the last pair of security crewmen when they entered.

No hostages were hurt.

Beth ran over to Nephenee and the wounded man. Selvok was also out there. "Hmm, wounds are bad, but his shield and vest took most of the damage. I need to get him to medical though."

"Okay, hostages seem safe enough, air quality is better here," Beth said, "Get him out first, then we get the hostages out."

"Will do. Kagutsuchi, two to beam out," Selvok said as he and the wounded crewman were beamed out.

"How are the other teams doing?" Beth asked over her communicator.

"Engineering secured, two casualties. Damage checks are being run now, but the reactor is undamaged," Will announced.

"Found damage to the hazard system, fixing now," Narshu said.

"Gorn vessels engaged and destroyed," T'Bumo reported.

Things were going well it seemed.

One of the researchers approached Beth. "Thank you for saving us," he said.

"Doing our duty," Beth said, "Captain Beth Hawkwood, commanding officer, USS Kagutsuchi."

"Chief Archeologist Ichtheb Holzoi," the Trill scientist said, "This is mostly our security and engineering staff. Most of my research teams are on the planet surface. Some strange structures were found last week and we have been hard at work examining them."

"No doubt," Beth said, "Do you know if the Gorn are attacking them as well?"

"It is possible," Ichtheb said, "They seemed very interested in what we found. They took the artifacts and research data pertaining to the recently found building, but were torching the rest."

Beth looked at him, "Just the new buildings?"

"Yes. Everything else they destroyed," Ichtheb said.

"What was strange about the buildings?" Beth asked.

"Well they were almost temple-like," Ichtheb said, "Completely and oddly unsymmetrical, the walls winding and twisting in strange ways."

Beth thought back to the mark on the Gorn. She checked one of the nearby unconscious Gorn. No mark on him. Still…

"Nephenee, check these Gorn. If any have strange tattoos or scars on their arms, bring them to my attention," Beth ordered.

"Why?" Nephenee asked.

"Acting on a hunch. I hope I am wrong on it though," Beth said.

"What is it, Captain?" Ichtheb asked.

"Were there any marks on the buildings?" Beth asked.

"None recognizable. Some oddly shaped symbols. They may be religious in nature as they are repeated several times," Ichtheb said.

"Chief Archeologist Ichtheb, your teams may be in greater danger then they realize," Beth said, "I am beaming you to the Kagutsuchi now and I need to you get my transport officer the coordinates your team is at."

Nephenee came back before Ichtheb could beamed out. "I found one with a mark."

"Show us," Beth said.

It was the same mark that was on the wounded Gorn that Selvok had beamed back on the Kagutsuchi. Flowing curves and points, sometimes doubling back on itself.

"Is this the symbol, Ichtheb?" Beth asked.

Ichtheb studied it. "Very close," he said, "The ones on the buildings were more elaborate."

It was as Beth feared. The mark of Tzeentch, the Chaos God of Change, Sorcery, Schemes, and Mutation. This could be very serious. But why was it here? She had only encountered that symbol in her game books. Had the ancient Gorn found a book like hers and adopted that as a real religion? It seemed unlikely. Maybe it was coincidence. But...

"I am heading back to the Kagutsuchi. I need to check a few things on the ship. In my personal library," Beth announced.

"Have you seen this symbol before, Captain?" Ichtheb asked.

"Yes," Beth said, "In a fantasy book."

"Fantasy? So not a real source," Ichtheb said.

"I am starting to wonder," Beth said. Truth be told, she had been wondering for some time. Back on New Essex, Beth vividly remembered a serial killer the police had captured. He had claimed to have been able to make security devices stop working. Indeed it had taken months for the police to finally get his picture. He said he heard a Dark God whispering secrets to him. The newsnet had run some of his writings. They were filled mostly with rantings of an insane mind, allusions to his Dark God, and calls for change. But most chilling, at least now, was a repeating theme of that symbol. Beth had long dismissed that as a strange coincidence. Once is a fluke. Twice is a coincidence. Three times was a pattern. Maybe the symbols weren't coincidence after all...

* * *

"Okay, wiring is replaced," Abernathy said triumphantly.

Narshu and her team were already climbing the tube back to the environmental controls. "System still isn't working," one of the security personal said.

"Try rebooting," Narshu said.

"Uhhh," the security officer said.

"Here," Narshu said, leaning over and punching some buttons. The screens blanked out and came back on. "Alright, we are set. Computer, activate fire suppression."

"Fire suppression engaged," the computer announced, "Warning, air quality nearing critical levels of contaminants."

"Engage emergency air purification," Narshu ordered.

"Engaging," the computer reported.

"Alright team, we saved the station," Narshu said.

* * *

Beth received Narshu's report on the hazard and environmental controls being restored and the fires being dealt with. The station was secure and the station crew safe. Now there was a matter of the archeologists on the ground.

She reached her room, still in her combat vest, and got down her book on the Gods of Chaos, flipping through it to Tzeentch. She scanned the symbol into her tricorder. "Nephenee, don't get too comfortable, I want you to accompany me to the planet's surface. Take three full teams this time and have a fourth ready to beam down if needed. This could be a tough fight."


	5. A Lurking Menace, Part 2, Episode 3

The thrilling conclusion of Lurking Menace! This got kinda long too. Really glad I broke it into two parts now. Some nice action sequences though. Got an exploration and character development episode planned next! Excited? I am!

* * *

Lurking Menace, Part 2

Beth Hawkwood called up the bridge, "Rei, I need you down here. My quarters."

Upon the arrival of the science officer Beth turned to her. "Rei, something has come up. Something…disturbing. Do you recognize this symbol?" Beth showed Rei the twisting, angled symbol.

"I am afraid I do not Captain," Rei said.

"It is the symbol for Tzeentch. One of the four Chaos Gods. Ten years ago, it was also in the notebook of a convicted serial killer who claimed to be performing sacrifices for a dark god. It is also tattooed on a Gorn soldier we found on the station. It is also on the wall of an ancient temple on the planet's surface," Beth said, "I used to think it was a coincidence, but after today…I am less sure."

"What would you like me to do, Captain?" Rei asked.

"A long term project, if you will. See if you can find this symbol anywhere else in the galaxy," Beth said, "And if you do find it, find it's context. If it is what I think it is then that upsets my entire view of the galaxy."

"I understand, Captain. What are we going to be doing now?" Rei asked.

"There may be more Gorn on the planet's surface threatening the archeological team on the surface. We need to find them and save them if need be," Beth said, "Doctor Ichtheb should have the coordinates of the dig site."

* * *

Ensign Ulmek Sihar rubbed her temples. She was getting a headache. There was a sort of…chatter going on in her brain. She was a Betazoid. Betazoids were naturally at least somewhat telepathic. Ulmek was a moderately strong telepath. Sometimes when she lost focus she would accidentally 'hear' people's thoughts. But it was never this bad.

"Ensign Sihar," T'Bumo asked, "How goes contacting the dig site?"

Ulmek tried to focus, "Nothing yet, Commander."

T'Bumo studied the Betazoid comms officer for a moment. "Ulmek, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes Commander," Ulmek said, "I just have a slight headache. Possibly a result of…some kind of telepathic noise."

"Telepathic noise? What kind of noise?" T'Bumo asked.

"Well…if someone was communicating telepathically over a wide area, others may hear it. Or if a telepath was thinking very loudly…" Ulmek said.

"Can you make out what they are saying?" T'Bumo asked.

"Not very well," Ulmek answered.

T'Bumo passed her a data pad and a stylus. "Here, write down your best guess. Phonetically."

Ulmek started writing. It all seemed like nonsense to her. T'Bumo picked it up and sounded out a few words. "Is that what it sounds like?"

Ulmek nodded.

"Get to sickbay and have Selvok give you a telepathy suppresser," T'Bumo said, "Rythor, Start aggressive scans. We have cloaked Remans in the system."

"Remans?" asked Rythor, "How do you know?"

"Because my home planet Telair was regularly subjected to Romulan and Reman raids and so many of us who may join the defense force learned the Reman language in addition to Romulan. And this is the Reman language spelled phonetically," T'Bumo explained, "Remans often use telepathic communications when their ships are cloaked to prevent accidental communication leaks from giving away their presence. And they giving an attack order."

Ulmek got up and left for sickbay.

T'Bumo opened a channel Captain Hawkwood. "Captain, I have reason to believe that an unknown number of Reman vessels are in the system operating under cloak."

"Remans? Any idea on their motives or actions?" Beth asked.

"Negative Captain. I recommend we accelerate evacuation of the orbital station however. Lieutenant Commander Thomas reports he doubts he can restore the stations shields for at least four hours," T'Bumo reported.

"Very well. Do so," Beth said.

"It shall be done, Captain," T'Bumo said.

* * *

"Rei, get back to the bridge," Beth said, "I would imagine Commander T'Bumo will need your expertise to detect the Remans vessels."

"Agreed, Captain," Rei said.

Beth tapped her commbadge, "Captain to Nephenee. Ulmek has been unable to raise the dig site. Gather squads three through eight, we are going to be beaming down to Kassae."

"Yes Captain," Nephenee answered.

* * *

Lieutenant Nephenee Rihla had just beamed back from the station. She had been in the last group to beam back to the Kagutsuchi. Nephenee was always in the first group in and last group out as a point of pride. Crises like this got her blood pumping. Squads One and Two had five wounded crew between them. Luckily they had no fatalities. She detailed their remaining men to aid in moving the archeologists and station crew to sickbay.

That was when she received an order from the Captain to prepare for another away operation.

* * *

"Plasma torpedo detected!" Rythor called.

"Trajectory?" T'Bumo asked.

"Station," Rythor said.

"Any sign of who fired the torpedo?" T'Bumo asked.

"Yes," Ensign Nigel said. He was temporarily manning the science station until Rei or Narshu returned, "Automated launcher. Devices like this are often dropped by a passing cloaked ship and programmed to release their target after the cloaked vessel has retreated."

"So these Remans are clever," T'Bumo said.

"So it would seem, Commander," Nigel agreed, "But they are usually on a short timer as the drop launcher doesn't have a targeting system of it's own."

"Rythor, aggressively scan the area near the pod," T'Bumo ordered.

Captain Hawkwood arrived on the bridge. Rei was behind her. "Status report!" demanded Beth.

"An automated launcher has fired a plasma torpedo at the station," T'Bumo said.

"Is the station evacuated?" Beth asked.

"Last team beamed over two minutes ago," Delvok announced.

The torpedo impacted. The station was vaporized.

"Rei, you and Rythor find that Reman vessel. T'Bumo, I will need you to retain command. You have experience with fighting Remans anyway. I will be leading a ground team to Kassae. Do we have the coordinates of the dig site?" Beth asked.

"Ulmek had them…" T'Bumo said, "But I sent her to sickbay to get a telepathic suppressor to help her with the Reman psychic traffic."

"On this data pad," Rei announced.

"Rei, scan the area," Beth ordered, "What kind of lifesigns are down there?"

"Checking," Rei said, "It is a swampy area. Lifesigns very abundant. I am detecting Human, Trill, Vulcan, and Betazoid as well as Gorn life signs. Large numbers of both but unable to get an exact figure due to the terrain."

"That will have to do," Beth said, "Nephenee, meet you in the transporter room with security squads three through eight."

"Affirmative, Captain," Nephenee said over the comm badge.

* * *

Beth arrived in the transporter room, still in her combat vest and carrying the phaser rifle she had used on the station. "Alright, listen up," she started, "Confirmed hostile Gorn are holding an unknown number of Federation archeologists prisoner. It's up to us to rescue them. We may not have ship support as Remans are operating in the system and we can't afford to keep the shields down. But I know you will all do your duty. Good luck and the Emperor protects!"

* * *

Nephenee materialized on the surface of Kassae. The ground was swampy and mushy. "Squad, fan out and secure and the landing zone," she ordered.

Weon, a Tellarite crewman shouted, "Contact!"

"Damn, too close," Nephenee said.

Phaser and disruptor fire filled the air. She saw a Gorn patrol of six striding down a path quickly be reduced to four as two of their fellows were lost to phaser fire. They were covering in a ditch dug through a small mound. Nephenee lobbed a grenade into the ditch with perfect accuracy. It exploded brilliantly, taking out the squad.

"Landing site secure," Nephenee said into her commbadge. Gorn troops began moving out of some large stone buildings in a clearing. "Hostiles inbound. At least twenty…more like thirty." Nephenee braced herself on an embankment facing the buildings. Her squad lined up with her. Their phaser rifles were blasting away at the advancing Gorn.

Beth's team arrived next. Taking cover behind some trees, they opened fire on the advancing troops. "Stirred up a Razord nest, eh," she said.

"Razord?" Nephenee asked?

"Winged insect on New Essex, has bad bites and comes in swarms that get angry when you disturb their nests," Beth said.

"Ah. Fitting description," Nephenee said.

"We're pinned down here," Beth said.

Will appeared. He had five men of team five and the Crewman Third Class Matt Kosocowlowski with him.

"Lieutenant Commander Thomas, what are you doing here?" Nephenee asked.

"Lending a hand. I am pretty good with a phaser," he said, "Delvok has engineering."

"And the Crewman?" Nehpenee asked.

"I need someone to carry my equipment," Will said.

Nephenee looked at Matt. He had a squad support shield generator, demo charges, a mobile phaser drone, and a phaser turret. "Little much, don't you think?" Nephenee said.

"Nonsense," Will said with a smug grin, "Right Matt?"

"I think the Lieutenant may have a point…" Matt said.

"Nonsense. Besides, gets you out of that cramped Engineering deck," Will said, "And I could have left you with Yuri."

"Still, I can barely move…" Matt said.

"Oh, quit your whining. Here, gimme the phaser turret," Will said as he placed the phaser turret on the embankment. It began scanning the area in front and accurately shooting any Gorn that happened into it's field of fire.

"Nice thinking, Will," Beth said.

"Thanks Captain. Now watch this," Will said, "Fifth squad, stay close and follow me! Matt, you too," Will said.

Will, Matt, and squad five crested the embankment. The turret was providing cover fire as the squad advanced, adding their fire. Gorn were dropping into the swampy muck.

Squad six arrived and fanned out to cover the landing area.

"Nephenee, stay back here and take squads six and seven forward when squad eight arrives," Beth ordered, pointing left, "Three, Four, follow me!"

Beth and her troop moved left down the path. It was a less direct route to the complex then Will's straight ahead, but drier and more likely to have guards to subdue. Beth was right.

Ten Gorn were hustling down the path. One had a large weapon with him. Beth took aim and vaporized him first. Gorn returned fire. One of her troopers went down. Two Gorn dragged the heavy weapon behind a small rise.

"Squad four, I want that weapon to stay silenced," Beth yelled, pointing at the rise.

The five men of four started advancing on the rise. "Three, let's give them some cover fire." Squad three was firing at the Gorn, keeping their heads down. Another Gorn went down, then another was vaporized. The Gorn they were firing on ignored squad three and opened fire on squad four. One of squad four's number went down.

Beth began moving around through the swamp. Unnoticed, she found herself on the Gorn's flank in a few moments. The weapon was active now. A disruptor cannon fired into the rise squad three was covering in. It exploded in lethal blast. Beth didn't know the status of three. She opened fire on the cannon. One of the crew was vaporized. A Gorn rushed her, it's claws bared. She dodged the claws and delivered a kick to the lizard, then shot it at less then a meter, vaporizing it.

The cannon was charging for another shot. Beth shot the weapon. She figured it hit the coil as the weapon exploded in a bright flash, taking what was left of the Gorn squad out with it and knocking Beth back into the water.

* * *

Will whirled left and smashed his rifle butt into the Gorn's head. It dropped into the swamp water. Matt shot it with his pistol.

"Good shot," Will said. He put a phaser bolt into a Gorn covering behind a tree.

"Sir, I smell ozone," Matt said, "It means there is a large shield in the area, right sir?"

"Yes. It does," Will said. He grabbed a rifle a Gorn had dropped and began fiddling with it. A couple seconds later it emitted a high pitched whine and Will threw the disruptor over an embankment. It exploded with a flash.

"Over here," Will said as he dived over the embankment.

Matt followed. "Aren't you worried about the shield, sir?"

"Nope," Will said, "Nit yet at least. We will hit that when we hit it. Until then, don't worry."

A Gorn leaped into the embankment. It looked surprised to see Matt and Will there. Matt screamed like a girl. The Gorn began firing wildly.

* * *

Beth sat up in the mucky water and wiped some slime from her uniform.

"Captain!" shouted Pate, one of the crewmen from Squad four.

"Pate," Beth said, standing, "Status."

"Crewman Ivalo is dead," he said. That would be the man from Squad Four that was hit. "Squad three has lost three. Wollins, Eenol, and Asterp. Asterp is dead, others wounded. We beamed them to the ship and were looking for you."

"Merge squads three and four for now. Come with me," Beth said. Damn. Four down in one firefight.

* * *

Squads six and seven moved forward. The Gorn were tied up with squad five ahead of them. Nephenee was out in front, leading the squads forward through the swamp, occasionally firing at a Gorn that exposed itself, but most of the lizards had been killed by the advance of squad five.

She found Will and Matt in a pit made by some manner of explosion. Will was checking Matt's pulse.

"What happened? Is the Crewman dead?" Nephenee asked.

"No. Gorn jumped in, blasted Matt's backpack. Kid was hurt, but not serious. Had some burns and was panicking real bad. So I put him under," Will explained.

"Is he transport tagged?" Nephenee asked.

"Doing that now," Will said as he slapped a tag onto Matt, " Let's go. Any word from the Captain?"

There was some sporadic phaser and disruptor fire, but the fighting seems to have died down.

"None yet," Nephenee said.

"Matt said he smelled ozone. Possible shield generator ahead," Will said as he grabbed the explosives from Matt.

* * *

"Commander, I think I have something," Rei said.

"What is it, Ayanami?" T'Bumo said.

"Small heat variations in this range from a few seconds ago, about the size of a Romulan Bird-of-Prey," Rei said.

Rythor looked at the area with dissatisfaction. "Very minute. Could be some particles from the station drifting through from the area," Rythor said.

"Possibly," Rei said.

T'Bumo said, "What have we to loose? Rythor, I want a beam swept through that area. Continuous beam."

"Proceeding, Commander," Rythor said.

The blue beam swept through nothingness. Then it found something. A Bird-of-Prey was suddenly visible.

"Lock Tetryon cannons and fire," T'Bumo said, "Before it can recloak."

Cannons hammered the craft as it attempted to move out of the way. It was still powering up from cloak however and the cannon blasts rent the ship asunder, it's warp core exploding in a violent blast.

"Rei, see what else you can find," T'Bumo said.

* * *

Beth and her squads found themselves on a paved pathway leading into a complex of stone ruins. She tapped her communicator. "Nephenee, Will, status?"

"Sporadic resistance, but nothing serious. Have lost one crewman, Mazua, who was killed by a grenade," Nephenee reported.

"Squad five and I wheeled left. We have found some kind of ruins here," Will said, "Moving slowly to ensure we aren't ambushed. Matt reported smelling some ozone, and I smell it as well. Tricorders are showing large energy signature ahead of me. I think it's a shield of some sort."

"Shield?" Beth said, "Rei didn't say anything about a shield."

"Well my tricorder is detecting something that could fit a shield's profile. And if the Gorn are deploying a shield, then you can bet it's pretty important," Will said.

"Good point. Whatever it is, investigate," Beth said, "Nephenee, continue advancing. Beth out."

Captain Hawkwood turned to her assembled security teams. "Alright, be careful of ambushes. We move down the alley this way." Beth led her teams forward.

* * *

A sharp whine followed by a green beam destroying a ruined stone structure caused Nephenee's teams to hit the deck. "Heavy weapon!" she shouted. Several disruptor rifles added their patter to the swamp. It looked like six Gorn and a heavy weapon.

Nephenee looked around at her crew. She pointed at two nearby. "Kloi, Sanderson, with me. We are taking that weapon out."

The two followed the Andorian security chief through the muck. Another shot from the weapon whined and some brush exploded. Hope nobody was sheltering behind that, Nephenee thought. A lucky shot took down one of the Gorn riflemen.

"Any grenades?" Nephenee asked.

"I have two," Sanderson said.

"One here, sir," Kloi, a Ferengi, answered.

"And I have three. We are good," Nephenee said. They continued on.

* * *

"Ambush ahead," Crewman First Class Neidro informed Will.

"Good eye," Will said to the Benzite.

"That stone structure. Four Gorn," Neidro said.

"Well let's bring down the house," Will said, taking a small charge from his pack. He crept along the alley. A Gorn was standing watch, but had his back to Will. He was watching for something out of the swamp. Will smiled and removed his combat knife. A good knife wasn't standard issue to Starfleet, but Will had found a dozen uses in the field for one. He quickly stabbed the Gorn's throat, choking it off and quietly dropped the body.

Will planted the charge and took cover behind a stone wall. He pressed his detonator, destroying the structure with a rewarding explosion.

"Keep moving," he said.

"I'm sure the archeologists would be disappointed in the damage we are inflicting on these ruins," Niedro said.

"Well first we have to save them for them to be disappointed," Will said.

Niedro gave Will and odd glance. "Are you sure we should be destroying these buildings?"

Will put a hand on Niedro's shoulder. "No. If it were up to me we wouldn't be fighting here in these ruins. Heck, we wouldn't even be fighting. But the Gorn are here with innocent civilians hostage. I'm going to use any tool and weapon I have to rescue them and keep the officers and crew under my command safe. And if that means blowing up a few old buildings, well I am willing to pay that price."

Will slapped Niedro's back in a friendly way before continuing forward with the squad.

"Makes sense," Niedro said, "I like this human."

* * *

Beth lobbed the grenade into the building and it exploded with a lizard-like hiss sounding from inside. The two other security members stormed in and shot the still living Gorn.

"Good entry," Beth said. Her team was at the entrance to a large open area. In the center was a round building with a domed roof. She counted eight Gorn outside, at least four inside. Also inside were a number of Federation citizens.

* * *

"Now," Nephenee said as she and her two crewmen lobbed grenades into the ditch the Gorn were covering in. They exploded with satisfying whumps. She scanned the ditch for survivors, finding one badly injured Gorn. Kloi mercifully shot it with his phaser rifle.

Nephenee waved her teams forward. "Any losses?"

"Setsun was in the blast of the heavy beam, but his shield absorbed the hit," Petty Officer Eril reported.

"Setsun, you okay?" Nephenee asked the powerfully built Bolian.

"Never better, sir," he said, "The blast was just enough to clear my sinuses."

"Good to hear," Nephenee said, "Ruins start here. Go slow, go careful, watch for ambushes."

Her comm beeped. "Nephenee here," she said.

"Nephenee, this is Beth. My team is at a large open plaza and we see hostages. Twelve guards, maybe more. Waiting on your team for support."

"Understood, Captain, we are on our way," Nephenee said, "You heard the Captain, we move."

* * *

"Bird-of-Prey decloaking, definitely Romulan or Reman in origin," Rythor announced.

"It has weapons locked and is firing," Rei reported.

"Etrum, evasive maneuvers," T'Bumo said.

Kagutsuchi moved hard to port as Etrum did his best to evade the attacks. Disruptors barely missed the Kagutsuchi. A plasma torpedo came in hot and slammed into the ship, shaking the vessel.

Nigel checked his station. "That was close, shields at twenty percent. Minor damage on deck nine, water pipe is leaking."

"It will get a lot worse then that, Ensign. Hold back repair crews, keep them in reserve," T'Bumo ordered.

"Aye Commander," Nigel said.

"Rythor, return fire!" T'Bumo shouted.

"Cannons out of arc, sir," Rythor said, "Only beams can get target lock."

"Fire the beams then!" T'Bumo said.

Beams lashed out and grazed the ship and it evaded the shot. A second beam lanced out and hit the vessel, it's shields were stressing under the hit. After all, tetryon beams did have excellent performance against shields.

"Good shot," T'Bumo said.

"Thank you Commander. Use your first beam to make him evade and when you see his evasion, use your second beam," Rythor said, "Adaptation of Ushaan combat strategies."

"Etrum, move us in to hit him with our cannons," T'Bumo said.

"Trying, Commander," Etrum said, pushing buttons, "Ah, let's try this vector."

Although a strange twist, the Kagutsuchi was bringing it's forward cannons to bear on the Bird-of-Prey. Then a second Bird declocked on Kagutsuchi's starboard.

"Brace for impacts!" T'Bumo yelled as a volley of disruptor beams lanced the Kagutsuchi.

An EPS conduit in the ceiling exploded. Emergency lights came on.

"Rythor, kill the first one!" T'Bumo shouted.

Cannons hammered the Bird of Prey. It's shields already non-functional, it had nothing to protect it from the deadly spray of blue energy from the Kagutsuchi. It's warp core exploded in a flash.

"Trajectory upward, full speed," T'Bumo ordered.

"Aye," Etrum said.

"Sir, shields below ten percent. More damage on decks three through ten," Nigel said, "Hull breach on deck six. Four crew missing, presumed killed in the breach."

"Ensign Grant, you may dispatch repair teams. Try to get more power to the shields," T'Bumo ordered.

"I will, Commander," Nigel said, "Del, I need everything you can give me on the shields!"

* * *

Delvok was looking at Yuri as the large Russian hit the panel with a wrench. "I didn't even know such tools were standard issue on starships anymore."

"They're not. Will had wrench specially replicated," Yuri answered, "Normally you Revei do hitting though. My specialty is fixing."

"However Petty Officer Revei is in sickbay," Delvok said.

"Correct. Now you see proper way to fix spaceship. They no teach you this at Academy, I promise you," Yuri said.

"Well the Academy way always worked and made future maintenance easy," Delvok, "It takes less time to do it properly the first time then to fix it once then come back and do it later."

"Right. But first time you fix it, no have time to fix right! Later, you do have time," Yuri said, "Now hand me medical spray."

"Did you injure yourself?" Delvok asked, handing Yuri the spray.

"No," Yuri said with a laugh, taking the spray, "Bonding spray works well to fuse damaged neuropacks." He made a few sprays. He scanned it with the tricorder and picked his comm back up. "We are working on shields now, should see some power returning."

The ship bucked.

"How long will that hold?" Nigel asked.

"Long as it need to and not one second longer or less," Yuri said as the ship bucked again, "Commander wins or we die. Seal will hold until that happens."

"Logical analysis of the outcomes, but the seal may not hold that long," Delvok.

"Oh you want real time? Maybe fifteen minutes. But battle will be decided by then anyway," Yuri said, "So like Yuri said, seal will hold as long as it need to."

* * *

"Enemy right behind us," Rythor said.

"Shields back at twenty percent," Nigel said.

"We need to get our cannons to bear on him," T'Bumo observed.

Etrum smiled, "Leave that to me."

"What are you going to do?" Rythor whispered.

"Ever hear of a Crazy Ivan?" Etrum asked.

Rythor shook his head, "No."

"Well you are about to experience one," Etrum said with a grin.

Etrum increased ship speed. The Bird of Prey was having trouble keeping up and fired another volley of disruptors. Etrum weaved, evading most of them. Suddenly Etrum hit an emergency engine shutdown and made a hard to port turn. Momentum kept the ship moving forward but the turn thrusters fired at max and the Kagutsuchi spun like a top.

"You will have a couple seconds, tops! Just fire Rythor, he is so close you can't miss!" Etrum yelled.

Rythor did as Etrum said, letting loose with a fury of cannon bolts that raked the surprised Reman ship. It's shields fell. It's hull was blasted apart in multiple places. As it flew past the Kagutsuchi the Bird of Prey's warp pylon clipped the Kagutsuchi's hull, sending the Bird-of-Prey into a spin.

As Etrum righted the Kagutsuchi and aimed the quantum torpedo launcher at the ship he smiled and said, "All yours Rythor."

"Commander?" Rythor asked.

"Finish him," T'Bumo said.

A quantum torpedo was launched and it streaked into the crippled Bird-of-Prey which exploded in a fireball.

"Lieutenant Etrum," T'Bumo said, "That was a fancy bit of flying back there."

"Yeah, picked it up from my superior back when I was flying supply shuttles right after the Academy," Etrum said.

"Why is it called a Crazy Ivan?" Rythor asked.

"Dunno," Etrum said as he grabbed his grape smoothie and started sucking it.

"If I may," Nigel said, looking as bookish as ever, "In the Cold War back on Earth in the Twentieth Century, the Russian submarines used the Crazy Ivan to check their rear and make sure they weren't being followed by American submarines. They would spin their sub around quickly at irregular intervals, which would allow their forward facing sonar a chance to look into the blind spot created by their propellers."

"Interesting," T'Bumo said.

"Eh," Etrum said, "I just like doing them. They are fun and show off my piloting skills." He made a whooshing sound to illustrate his point.

* * *

Nephenee's group had just arrived in position on the south side of the plaza. Beth's was in position on the west side. Beth and her team had determined there were eight Gorn outside and six inside.

"Nephenee, have your team advance and start firing at the Gorn outside. Mine move on the double quick to get the get inside once your have their attention," Beth said.

"Understood," Nephenee said. She turned to her squad, take the Gorn on the outside out. The Captain will get the inside ones."

The nine crew of squads six and seven moved forward. The Gorn opened fire from behind some cover they had erected and were met in response by the Federation security teams. Phaser and disruptor bolts streaked through the air. A Federation security officer went down, quickly followed by a Gorn.

"Grenades! Nephenee yelled.

A volley of grenades streaked through the air , landing amongst the Gorn's cover. Explosions rocked the plaza. Nephenee's teams sped up as she saw Beth's run from the building's rear. A couple Gorn had survived, or perhaps had come outside from the building, and opened fired on Nephenee's group. Her men were ready though and the two were quickly neutralized.

Beth's leaped on the raised platform around the circular building. A wounded Gorn looked at her with it's odd compound eyes. She shot it with her phaser, just to be sure.

Beth and her began moving into the circular building. It was one large room, with a raised dais in the middle. It definitely felt like a temple and made Beth feel rather uneasy. Gorn opened fire, but were quickly silenced by the expert shooters of the Kagutsuchi. Nephenee had trained them well.

"Clear!" Beth shouted, not seeing any more Gorn.

Nephenee came in.

"I saw one of your men get hit. How is he?" Beth asked.

"Gress. He was wounded, but not badly. He will make it," Nephenee said.

Beth's comm beeped, "Captain, this is Commander T'Bumo. We have eliminated three Reman Birds-of-Prey. They may be more in the system, but such vessels usually operate in groups of three, so it is safe to begin beam up when you are ready."

"Thank you T'Bumo. We have just found the hostages," Beth said.

* * *

Will and his team were taking cover in an old stone building. "That is definitely a shield," he said, "And those are definitely not Gorn."

"They appear to be Remans, sir," Niedro said.

"I know that," Will said, "Started out on the Rommie frontier. Reman pirates were troublesome out there. Also explains why we didn't detect the shield. Remans are probably using some kind of masking technology on the shield."

"Plan, sir?" Niedro asked.

"Captain Hawkwood has found and rescued the hostages, so part of me says screw this an beam out," Will said, "But I really want to see what the Remans want to guard with a shield."

Will studied the situation. "I see seven Remans, but there are likely more. Plan will be me and two others will advance, grab their attention. Other three will ambush the pursuers."

"Interesting plan, sir," Niedro said.

"Thank you. It's called Kauyon, the Patient Hunter," Will said.

"Where is that from?" Niedro asked.

"Oh, nowhere," Will said, "Alright, you two with me. Niedro, you ambush the pursuers."

Without waiting for a reply, Will and his team dashed across the street, Will firing rapidly at the Remans. To his surprise, he hit one, vaporizing it.

Will and his Starfleet team took cover behind a stone wall which was being pecked at by disruptors.

"This way!" he said and he and his team swiftly moved down the wall.

As Will predicted, the Reman began pursuit. Six moved into the open street. Niedro's team opened fire on them, cutting four down before the other two could react. They turned to face their attackers but Will's team had stopped and shot them in the back as Niedro's group ducked back into cover.

Two more Remans were left by the shield. One began working some controls.

Will's group ran towards them on Will's command. Will was screaming at the top of his lungs. One of the Remans held out a hand and Will's group froze. A laugh entered his mind. Niedro's team also emerged and quickly froze as well.

'Damn, this one has psyker powers,' Will thought.

'Yes, I do,' it replied in Will's head, 'Now human, I kill you. No, I will have you kill yourselves.'

One of Will's team members pointed his phaser rifle at himself and fired, vaporizing himself.

"Fight it!" Will ordered himself and the other, "Drop your weapon!"

His other man dropped his phaser as did Will.

'Remarkable willpower. You are making me stain my hands anyway,' the Reman thought to Will.

Will felt his brain cloud. His team member dropped to the ground, tears running out of his eyes. Will prayed to whoever he felt would listen. God, Buddha, the Spaghetti Monster, the Emperor…

Will felt a moment of clarity and moved fast, grabbing his phaser pistol on his belt and shooting the Reman psyker, vaporizing him.

Will fell to his knees, breathing heavily. The other Reman turned to face him, armed with a pistol. A phaser bolt hit him and vaporized the Reman. Will looked over and saw Niedro, also panting.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Remans. Forgot some had psyker powers," Will said.

"Psyker?"

"Psychic. That's what he was doing," Will said, "Let's see what's under this shield."

In the shield was a stone obelisk with strange runes engraved into it. It was generally unremarkable; just a stone obelisk that area fairly common in old ruins. But Will had never seen the material before. It was black, but seemed to shine with a strange reddish light. It seemed to...call out to him. Will shook his head. "Captain needs to see this," he mumbled and tapped his commbadge.

* * *

Beth studied it. The scientists were being beamed back to the Kagutsuchi where they would be taken to Starbase 114, the closest and safe haven in the area. They weren't discouraged by the attack and now more determined then ever to return to work excavating.

"First the 'Temple' and now this," Beth said, "Just being in the temple gave me goosebumps."

"I don't like this either," Will said, "What say we bomb the planet from orbit?"

"Nope," Beth said, "Can't do that. Besides, we need to get back to a Starbase for some serious repair work."

"Yeah," Will said, "Heard about the ship. T'Bumo does well in command. So do you."

"Yeah, but a lot of my crew won't be going home," Beth said.

"Stuff like that happens. Sometimes you can't avoid what happens. Best you can do is make their sacrifices worth it. Now we have to live for them as well. And look at it this way, you saved a bunch of people from torture and death. Gorn don't treat prisoners very well," Will said.

"Yeah," Beth said.

"Neither do Remans," Will added.

"What do they want with this obelisk?" Beth asked.

"Dunno," Will said, "I say get some scans, copy the runes down, and research it. Maybe something will come up."

"Good idea," Beth said.

"Meanwhile, we write the families of the departed. Only proper," Will said.

"Will?" Beth said.

"Yeah?" the Engineer said.

"Thanks. For helping down here and with the aftermath of this," Beth said.

"Anytime, Captain," Will said.

Beth studied the obelisk. "Am I a good Captain?"

Will thought for a moment, "I think so. You act without hesitation. You do what you think is right, even if it's hard. And you trust your crew to do what's right. Makes you a good Captain in my book."

"Thanks again," Beth said, "I like this command. You guys make me proud to be a captain."

* * *

Back on the Kagutsuchi, Beth sent out the last letter of condolence. Starfleet command would also automatically send out the letters, but like Will said, it was only proper their commander should send out a letter as well. Will had sent out one for the man who killed himself under the control of the Reman, Crewman Second Class Tylt Veshik, a Bajoran.

The Kagutsuchi, scarred and battered, had definitely proven herself in battle. Beth brushed her hair before going to sleep. It had taken forever to get the swamp muck out. She did get a good scream out of Narshu when she came aboard though, which kinda made getting so slime covered worth it.

She chuckled at the thought of Narshu's scream. Yep, worth it.


	6. Timefall, Episode 4

This is more of a character piece focusing on the chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander William Thomas and Helmsman Lieutenant Etrum Neevo. Both are rather laid back characters and so the story is condierably less serious then others. It is also lacking in action, instead focusing on the interactions between the two and a few other members of the crew. This is an original segment, not at all based on Star Trek Online besides the characters which I had created in the game.

Time travel is an inherently confusing subject to write about and understand, especially when you travel through time and find yourself face to face with yourself. If you get lost, just read it carefully and realize that the people involved in the scene would be as lost as you are. I mean, it's not every day we meet multiple copies of ourselves and have to team up to save the ship. I was originally planning to stretch it out for a a few more cycles, but I realized that of a three way conversation between the same person is confusing, imagine a five or more person conversation, at least written on paper.

Anyway, without further ado...

Episode 4: Timefall

Captain's Log, Beth Hawkwood reporting. A sensor array in the Eltarian system has been malfunctioning recently. Starfleet suspects it could be a rogue chroniton particle. But as the array is part of the Federation's system for monitoring Undine infiltration due to several strange fluidic space ruptures that have occurred in this system, Starfleet is also concerned it may be Undine sabotage. Thus the Kagutsuchi has been dispatched to investigate and repair the array.

* * *

Will and Etrum were in their vac suits already as their shuttle launched. "Oh man, this is awesome," Etrum said, "Just you and me out here. Just the guys."

Will adjusted a few things on his tricorder.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Etrum asked as the shuttle lifted into the air and Etrum took a bite of his cheesesteak sub, "Girls? Yeah, how about girls!"

Will smacked the side of the tricorder.

"Narshu is cute, right. I mean she is not a Bolian and is kinda picky about what she eats, but she has a nice butt, don't you think Will?" Etrum rambled on.

"I can hear you guys you know!" Narshu said.

Etrum winced, "Oops. Heh, sorry Narshu."

"Uh, huh," the Trill Ensign said, "Just concentrate on the repairs."

"Will do," Etrum said.

"You know, I think that last casual throw across the room may have dislocated something in my tricorder," Will said.

"Whatya mean?" Etrum asked.

"Well, something is rattling around inside," Will said, "That didn't happen before. And it is reading that you are made of some manner of chocolate pudding."

"Oh that would be my lunch. I had a pint of pudding afters to psych me up for this mission," Etrum said, taking another bite of his cheesesteak sandwich.

Will raised an eyebrow, "Now, I'm no expert on Bolian physiology, but I would think that a pint of pudding would be bad for just about anyone."

"Nah, it's alright. I do it all the time," Etrum said.

"Just because you do it all the time doesn't mean it's good for you," Will said.

Etrum shrugged, "Can't be any worse then the quart of ice cream I eat before bed. Tonight is cookie dough night."

Will shook his head, "Well at least the time is right. 1430 hours even."

The shuttle left the docking bay.

"Alright boys, you should see the array on your ten o'clock," Narshu instructed.

"Roger. Spotted," Etrum said, "Course set, should arrive in ten minutes."

* * *

Beth sipped her tea. "Something wrong Rei. You look more…like yourself then usual?"

"I am detecting some unusual energy signatures in the area," Rei answered.

"Oh? What kind of energy?" Beth asked.

"For starters, I am detecting chroniton particles," Rei said.

"Yes, chronitons are found in this area. It makes keeping equipment like the array out here difficult at times," Beth said.

"But also tricobalt and fluidic space particles," Rei said.

"Tricobalt? Are you sure? That is very unstable," Beth said.

"Very trace amounts, perhaps someone with a tricobalt device moved through this area within the past week," Rei said, "It is the fluidic space residue that troubles me."

"Tell-tale sign of Undine," Beth said.

"Correct, Captain," Rei said.

Beth nodded. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Keep and eye on all three of those energies for me, especially the tricobalt. That is a severe potential threat to this ship."

"I will do so, Captain," Rei said.

* * *

The shuttle had arrived at the array. And Will and Etrum had their spacesuits on.

"Alright Etrum. Let's get this thing taken care of," Will said, "Are you with us Narshu?"

"Right here, Lieutenant Commander Thomas," Narshu said.

"Will will be fine," Will said.

"And you can call me E-Dude!" Etrum added.

"Shut up Etrum!" Narshu said, "Or I'll…find the button here that causes your spacesuit to explode!"

Etrum was quiet for a moment. "Is there really a button that causes that to happen?"

"Nope. Narshu just wants to find some way to shut you up," Will said. He paused for a moment and then said in a sing-song voice, "Because she likes you-oo."

"You too! I am going to have Nigel and Delvok design me a device to blow your spacesuits up!" Narshu raged.

Etrum was laughing, "Okay, we're at the array."

"Can you hold off on plotting our deaths long enough to help us fix this array, Narshu?" Will asked.

"Sure," Narshu said, "First let's get a scan of the array."

Will ran his tricorder over the array. "Well there's the problem. There's a monkey inside it." Will shook his head. "Yep, this tricorder is bonkered."

"Use mine," Etrum offered.

"Thanks," Will said, taking the offered tricorder. "What kind of screensaver is this?"

Etrum looked over his shoulder. "Oh yeah, that. That's the new Concourse class courier shuttle. Gonna be able to hit Warp 9.88 easy!"

"Nice," Will said, "But why does it have half naked Trill, Human, and Betazoid girls all over it?"

"Couldn't find one without on the Federation networks," Etrum said, "And I like the angle on the shuttle."

"If by angle you mean that Betazoid girl, then sure," Will said. He ran the tricorder over the array. "Hmm," he said.

"What is it?" Etrum asked.

"I'm not ready anything wrong with the array. But even still it's sending out a service signal," Will said.

"Are you sure Etrum didn't spill…I don't know…bacon grease all over and break it?" Narshu asked, "Because I am reading the array as broadcasting a malfunction."

Will scanned the array again. "Nope, the system is showing clear still," he said, "Etrum get down there and check nothing had damaged the hull down there."

"Gotcha," Etrum said as he drifted downwards.

"Narshu, query the array. Let's see if we can isolate the problem," Will said.

"I will try, but the chroniton density is interfering with the Kagutsuchi's ability to properly query systems. It could take a few minutes," Narshu said.

Etrum drifted back up, "Everything looks down there. The blinking countdown timer looks fine."

"Oh that's good to…wait, did you say blinking countdown timer?" Will asked.

"Blinking countdown timer?" Narshu asked, "But these kinds of arrays don't have blinking countdown timers. What kind of array would?"

"Well if there isn't a blinking countdown timer, then what was it that I saw?" Etrum asked.

"Yeah, what was it. I am curious about that myself. Let's take a look," Will said.

The two drifted down the array. "There," Etrum said triumphantly.

"Uh, huh. That is a blinking countdown timer I think," Will said, "Narshu, is this array supposed to have any sort of blinking countdown timer on it?"

"No," Narshu said.

"Uh, huh," Will said as he lifted Etrum's tricorder to it and scanned it, "Oh. That's what it is. That makes sense now."

"What is it?" Narshu asked.

"It's a tricobalt bomb," Will said casually.

"Oh. Well I guess that explains it. Hey Narshu, does this kind of array have tricobalt bombs built into them?" Etrum said.

"NO!" Narshu yelled, "Get out of there!"

"I think we're a bit late. I think that's Undine for zero," Will said.

"So it's going to explode now?" Etrum asked.

"…Probably," Will said, "I mean I would have had it explode at three seconds remaining, but that's me."

Etrum started screaming. For a fleeting instant his scream drowned out the sound of a tricobalt bomb destroying him, Will, and the Kagutsuchi. Just for an instant.

* * *

Will could hear Etrum screaming. Will hit Etrum. The screaming stopped.

"Oh my gosh…we're not dead…" Etrum said, "Shouldn't we be dead?"

"Tricobalt bombs going off next to you usually have that effect," Will said.

"So how come we're not dead?" Etrum asked.

"Good question," Will said, "I have no clue. Lemme try something." Will scanned Etrum. "Hmmm."

"Find something out?" Etrum asked.

"You're still made of pudding," Will said, "But more importantly, the time on your tricorder is off. It shows the time to be 1430 hours. At least my tricorder is right in that…" Will said as he pulled his tricorder out.

"What?" Etrum asked.

"Mine is showing 1430 hours as well," Will said.

"Maybe they're stuck," Etrum said.

Will ran to the nearest terminal and checked the time. It was indeed 1430 hours. "Oh, I get it."

"Get what?" Etrum asked.

"The tricobalt reacted with the chroniton particles we were immersed in and instead of killing us, sent us back in time," Will said.

"Really? So…what now?" Etrum asked.

"For starters, I would say try and stop us from triggering the tricobalt bomb," Will suggested.

"Yeah…maybe…or since I am already technically on duty, I could pop on down to the galley and…" Etrum started when Will hit him.

"No, we are going to tell the Captain," Will said as he started running to the bridge.

* * *

Beth nodded. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Keep and eye on all three of those energies for me, especially the tricobalt. That is a severe potential threat to this ship."

"I will do so, Captain," Rei said.

Suddenly Will and Etrum burst onto the bridge. "Captain! This is an emergency. You need to recall that shuttle now!" Will shouted.

Beth looked at Will and Etrum, then at Rei. "You said Fluidic Space readings were very high, right?"

"Correct Captain," Rei said, staring at Will and Etrum.

"Nephenee, stun them and have Doctor Selvok run a test on them," Beth ordered.

"Wait…" Will started saying as Nephenee stunned him with her phaser.

"Whoa," Etrum said, "Nice shot."

"Thanks," Nephenee said as she stunned Etrum.

* * *

Will awoke in the brig. Etrum was in the cell across the hall. "So, why did Captain Hawkwood have us stunned, again?"

Etrum scratched his head. "She said something about Fluidic Space…why does that sound familiar."

"Undine. Undine come from Fluidic Space," Will said.

Etrum shrugged. "What now now?"

"What time is it?" Will asked.

"Chronometer on the wall says 1444," Etrum said.

"What time did the bomb go off?" Will asked.

"Mmmm, my tricorder showed 1445 I think," Etrum said.

"Oh," Will said, "Well, nice knowing you Etrum."

The explosion tore the Kagutsuchi apart.

* * *

Will could hear Etrum screaming. Will hit Etrum. The screaming didn't stop. He heard the sound of Etrum getting hit again. Then the screaming stopped.

"Well, we still appear to not be dead," Will said. He looked around. He saw another of himself and two Etrums. "Dear God, what happened?"

The other Will looked at Will, "I was going to ask you guys the same question."

The Etrums looked at each other. "Well this highly peculiar," one Etrum said.

"Yeah, I didn't expect this to happen," Etrum said.

"I know. Weird, right?" Etrum said.

"Hey, wanna go to the galley and some chips and salsa like we like?" Etrum asked.

"Oh, man, great idea me! I was thinking the same thing," Etrum said.

The Wills looked on in amazement. "It's like…something out of…something," Will said.

"I know," the other Will said, "Well anyway Etrums, we need to figure out what happened here. So don't go anywhere."

"Already done," Will said, "The chronitons reacted with the tricobalt and sent us back in time instead of killing us."

"Makes perfect sense," Will said, "And by that I mean no sense at all."

"Yeah, I know, but it's all I have to go on, see?" Will said.

"So does that mean we can go get chips and salsa now?" Etrum asked.

"No," Will said, "It means we need to figure out a way to stop the ship from getting blown up."

"Yeah, good plan," Will said.

"Why, what were you thinking of?" Will asked.

"Well I was going to wait until we had like fifty of me and then…do something…I don't know, hadn't gotten that far yet," Will said.

"Yeah, me too. But then I remembered if it was something that takes longer then fifteen minutes or requires me to be somewhere other then here, I was kinda out of luck," Will said.

"Yeah, good point," Will said.

"So save the ship then?" Will asked.

"Works for me," Will said.

"Have you spoken to the Captain yet?" Will asked.

"Yeah. She stunned us and threw us in the brig," Will said, "Thought we were Undine infiltrators I think."

"Well in that case we need to contact us on the shuttle," Will said. He tapped his communicator. Nothing happened.

"Chronitons must have shorted it out," Will said.

"Or maybe the tricobalt," Will suggested.

"Either way, can't do that…where did the Etrums go off to?" Will asked, upon noticing it was just the two Wills in the corridor.

"We don't have time to worry about that now. We need to save the ship," Will said.

"Do you have a plan?" Will asked.

"Engineering. Those guys think I'll be back any minute. I told them I was just going to the bathroom so they wouldn't start doing strange stuff in there while I was gone," Will said.

"Good start. I'll get a commbadge and try to contact the me in the shuttle," Will said.

* * *

Etrum and Etrum dashed into the galley. Seeing it was empty except for a Benzite who was obviously asleep in the corner, the Etrums ran to the replicator and began queuing up chips and salsa.

* * *

Will turned the corner into Engineering.

"Hey Loot Comm," Revei said, not looking up from the game he was playing on his tricorder.

"Hi Revei…where are the others?" Will asked.

"Oh…uh…yeah…Look, let's pretend they are here and just being really, really quiet. Would be better for everyone," Revei said.

"Okay, I will," Will said, "But we have to do some things."

"What kind of things?" Revei asked.

"Ship saving things," Will said.

"I am so in!" Revei said as he jumped off the piece of machinery he probably shouldn't have been sitting on.

"First I need to have a scan conducted of the surrounding area, paying close attention to chroniton and tricobalt particles," Will said.

"Chroniton and tricobalt? Interesting mix there, Loot Comm," Revei said as he started punching buttons on a console.

"Tell me about it," Will said.

"Alright scan is underway," Revei said.

"Good," Will said.

* * *

Will arrived at the Commbadge Storage Closet. It was locked. Will started pushing buttons on they keypad. The keypad rejected the first three codes Will tried. "C'mon! Who locks a Commbadge storage closet?"

"Lieutenant Commander Thomas?" T'Bumo asked, "Aren't you supposed to be servicing the array right now?"

Sweat broke out on Will's face. Shoot. T'Bumo was even more unreasonable then the Captain. She would have him shot as an Undine infiltrator for sure. What to do? The truth? No, that was strange and crazy. Cunning misdirection? No, she would see right through it. Truth and if that doesn't work we go with outlandish lie.

"Yes, Commander. I am supposed to be fixing the array. But there is a problem with the array. An explosive problem that will destroy the ship and send me back in time. And I need a new commbadge tell myself to diffuse the tricobalt bomb that is attached to the array and prevent it from blowing up the ship," Will said.

"That makes very little sense, Lieutenant Commander," T'Bumo said. "It made more sense as I was running through my head," Will said.

"So why do you need a commbadge to tell yourself to diffuse the bomb?" T'Bumo asked.

"Because there is a me out there about to trigger a bomb in…" Will said as he looked at his tricorder, "Four minutes."

"Oh, so the exploding bomb event has already occurred?" T'Bumo asked.

"Twice. From my perspective," Will said.

"I'm not sure I believe this," T'Bumo said.

"There's another one of me in Engineering now," Will said.

* * *

The replicator overloaded and exploded on the salsa. Etrum flew back into the wall of the galley.

"Haha, this stuff should be good," Etrum said.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Etrum asked.

"No way is Will gonna save the ship," Etrum said, "At least in this go around."

* * *

"Scan completed. I am detecting some tricobalt and chroniton particles," Revei said.

"Good. Focus on the array," Will said.

"Very higher there…especially the tricobalt. Ayup. That's a tricobalt explosive there," Revei said, "Cleverly hidden too. The chronitons would deflect most casual scans."

"How would I go about defusing the device," Will asked.

"Dunno unless I could see it…but you could always crack it open. With that much chroniton radiation it would slow the tricobalt down enough for it to break down pretty rapidly," Revei said.

"You sure know a lot about tricobalt," Will said.

"I know a lot about explosives," Revei said, "In general. All types of explosives."

"Yep. Reason Twenty-Seven you are a scary guy," Will said.

"Twenty-eight you mean," Revei said, "Twenty-seven was I can kill with a thought."

"We are still waiting on Crewman Feshig to die, Revei. That reason remains unproven," Will said.

"Well, I've just been thinking about other things," Revei said.

"Like what?" Will asked.

"Mostly girls," Revei said.

Will took a data stick from the console. "Good to hear your thinking isn't wasted." He left Engineering.

* * *

"Lieutenant Commander, that is one wild story," T'Bumo said.

"Yeah…but since a replicator just overloaded on salsa, I think we know where Etrum is," Will said, looking at a console.

"Galley. Sounds like Lieutenant Etrum. I am tentatively believing you," T'Bumo said.

"So can you try contacting me on my commbadge," Will asked.

"Which one of you?" T'Bumo asked.

"The one out there!" Will said, "We have…two minutes."

T'Bumo tapped her commbadge, "Lieutenant Commander Thomas, I have…a future version of yourself here claiming that there is a bomb attached to the array that you have two minutes to disarm."

"Oh really?" Will responded, "Ask him for the time travel word."

T'Bumo looked at Will, "Time travel word?"

"Yeah, safety word to use to identify yourself to a past or future version of yourself to confirm your identity. Everyone should have one," Will said, "Mine is muffin."

T'Bumo looked at Will incredulously. "He says it is muffin."

"Well that's me then. Hey, how am I doing? Have I found true love yet?" Will asked.

"No! There is a bomb on the array that will destroy the ship!" Will shouted.

"Alright, alright. Keep your pants on…we do still wear pants in the future right? Because our legs do not look good in a skirt," Will said.

"I'm from half an hour in the future! Yes we still wear pants," Will said.

"Well I found the bomb," Will said, "I think. Either that or it's a countdown timer."

"Yep that's it," Will asked, "Have you ever diffused a tricobalt bomb before?"

The other Will was silent for a moment. "I don't know, will I?"

The other Will came down the hall. "Break the container open," he shouted.

"What?" asked T'Bumo.

"Chronitons will react with the tricobalt, rendering it inert," Will said.

"Okay, breaking open," Will said, "Hmm, sturdy."

"Use something hard. Our tricorder! It's busted anyway," Will said.

Will hit the bomb with the tricorder, busting the case. A blue glow drifted out into space. "There."

"Thirty seconds," Will said, looking down at the tricorder.

* * *

The Etrums were in the galley eating salsa and chips when nothing happened.

"Huh, no explosion," Etrum said.

"Does this mean…" Etrum asked.

"Yep. We're screwed," Etrum said, looking at the damaged replicator.

* * *

"The counter reached zero," Will announced.

"And we haven't exploded," Will said.

"Well, congratulations, Lieutenant Commander. You saved the ship," T'Bumo said, "I guess."

"You bet we diiiii…" Will started saying as he faded from existence.

The Will outside was audibly quiet for a moment. "Did the other mes just disappear?"

"Affirmitive," T'Bumo answered.

"Damn. I was really want to ask them some questions about the future," Will said.

"Well they were only from thirty minutes in the future. How much could they have told you?" T'Bumo asked.

"Nothing," Will said, "But they would have been so annoyed. The whole thing would have been priceless."

"Humans have a strange sense of humor," T'Bumo said.

* * *

"Well, at least we won't get in trouble for breaking the replicator," Etrum said as they faded out.

* * *

Will looked at Etrum. "Who was that?" Etrum asked.

"Oh, that was me, telling myself how to diffuse a bomb," Will said.

"So you called yourself?" Etrum asked.

"Well no. I had T'Bumo call me and relay information between my selves," Will said.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense," Etrum said.

"Good. Maybe you can explain it to me," Will said, "Oh, and Narshu; the tricorder still isn't showing any damage to the array. I am gonna reset it and call it good." And add a bomb detector while I'm at it.

* * *

Rei read the reports carefully. They were quite interesting. Fortunately Will and Etrum from this time plane did not suffer any ill effects of their other selves when they faded out.

Temporal physics was still largely a gray area to the Federation. If the results of this event could be duplicated it may prove to be a great boon to the Federation's time travel knowledge. Or it might just remain an idle curiosity.

* * *

Beth was in her quarters, reading over Will and T'Bumo's reports. They were the only ones with evidence of what was surely a series of crazy events. T'Bumo was also recommending everyone on the ship develop a 'Time Travel Word' just in case they need to get in contact with their past selves and prove their identity. That was an odd request from T'Bumo…

Will was currently fixing the replicator in the galley and was griping about how Etrum broke it despite being in space at the time. That was a remarkable achievement, Beth thought, but if T'Bumo and Will were correct and a future version or versions of Will and Etrum appeared, then that would explain it. Federation scientists would have a field day with that. Fortunately Rei had recorded all the data gathered so perhaps it could be replicated.

Oh well, another mission successfully completed, she thought. The array wasn't damaged after all, but Will gave it a tune up and a tricobalt bomb detector just to be sure.


	7. Of Mice and Men, Part 1, Episode 5

Wow, this one got long. Broke it into two parts for ease of reading. But that means more action. Demons! Psychic powers! Mice!

* * *

Of Mice and Men

Captain's Log, Captain Elizabeth Hawkwood reporting. Currently we are on patrol near the Rolor Nebula. The USS Kagutsuchi has been experiencing intermittent power failures for the past week. I have convened a meeting of my department heads to discuss this as well as some new orders that have just come in.

* * *

The briefing room of the USS Kagutsuchi was a modest sized billet off the main bridge. As was common in briefing rooms across Starfleet, it had a table in the middle of the room and a cluster of decently comfortable chairs arranged around it. On one side was a window, gazing out into the lonely blackness of space. On the other side was a view screen.

At the moment, Captain Elizabeth Hawkwood occupied the chair in front of the window. To her right, going down the table, were Commander T'Bumo and Lieutenant Nephenee. To her left were Lieutenant Commander Rei Ayanami and Lieutenant Selvok. "Will will be here soon," Captain Hawkwood said, "He informed me is just finishing compiling his report."

At that moment a disheveled Lieutenant Commander William Thomas entered. Data pad in hand. "Sorry I'm late…had an issue in Jefferies Tube."

"So…about your hair…" Beth started.

"Oh this? Like I said I had an issue in a Jefferies Tube," Will said. He had an interesting approach to engineering and system maintenance and repair. Beth was still working on the particulars of figuring that method out, but whatever it was, that method was highly effective.

"I assume that data pad contains the report?" T'Bumo asked.

"Ahhh…nope," Will said with his usual friendly tone, "This is my collection of Harry Potter books. Lieutenant Commander Ayanami asked to read them." Will dutifully handed the tablet to Rei.

"My thanks, Lieutenant Commander Thomas," Rei said in a monotone voice.

"So where is your report, Will?" Captain Hawkwood asked.

"Right here," Will said as he took a plastic baggie out of his pocket and tossed it onto the table.

Commander T'Bumo picked it up and looked at the baggie's contents. "It's a frayed wire and some kind of pellet," she said in as close to a confused state as she could.

"Actually the wire has been gnawed upon. And using our ship's computer I have isolated the source of the pellet," Will said triumphantly.

"And your results?" Captain Hawkwood asked, taking the bag from T'Bumo.

"The power surges and apparent sabotage is caused by none other then…" Will said as he switched on the view screen which brought up a picture of a small, brown, and furry rodent, "…mice."

"Mice?" T'Bumo asked.

"Mice are a common agricultural and household pest indigenous to Earth, but have since been accidentily spread across much of the Federation," Rei explained as if she were reading from a data pad, "Owing to their adaptability, rapid reproduction, and other traits, mice have supplanted many native pests on planets they have been introduced to."

"So how did they get aboard?" T'Bumo asked, "And how were they not detected sooner?"

"Quite possibly from the USS Hestia last month. I talked with their chief engineer over the DakkaDakka Net last week and he says the ship is going into space dock to receive a baryon sweep. The Hestia's science officer estimates they may be more mice then people aboard the ship," Will said, "It is possible that one or more of the animals were aboard the shuttle that came aboard to deliver the Polydeutron Array and wandered off while it was being unloaded."

"That sounds like a probable source of the infestation…" Beth said, scowling at the contents of the bag.

"How can we detect and eliminate these pests?" T'Bumo asked, "Can our internal security handle it?"

"Our sensors cannot detect something the size of a mouse, unfortunately," Nephenee said, "Nor do they use doors, so we cannot use door sensors to detect their movements."

"I found the fecal matter in a Jefferies tube earlier," Will said.

"So was that the incident in the tube?" Beth asked.

"Oh, no. That incident that was completely different," Will said.

"Well…how can we address this issue?" T'Bumo asked.

"I have my engineering staff working on that right now," Will said with beaming confidence.

* * *

"OW! For the love of…" Revei shouted as the mousetrap snapped on his fingers.

Azrio laughed at Revei. Then he too had his fingers snapped on by the trap he was placing. "OW! Hey Revei, why is it the 25th century and we are still using devices of wood, wire, and springs to fight small vermin?"

"Lieutenant Commander Will said something about having experience with combating mice back on Alpha Centauri," Revei said, "Hard to believe this the best weapon against them."

"It's not so bad," Matt said as placed his fifth trap in the time that Revei and Azrio had failed to place one.

"Shut up, newbie. And go get us some sodas," Azrio said.

* * *

"I am glad about that. Hopefully we can take care of this problem before it reaches the level of the Hestia's," Beth said, "Meanwhile, have a seat, Will. I have more to explain."

"Oh," Will said as he smoothed his ruffled hair back and took a seat next to Ayanami.

"The USS Guttenberg has been surveying the Helica system. However a squadron of Klingon ships warped in yesterday and forced the Guttenberg to withdraw. This was at a critical juncture as the Guttenberg was detecting some strange energy reading on one of the asteroids in the system. The Kagutsuchi is to link up with the Guttenberg and investigate those energy readings, fighting the Klingons if necessary," Beth explained.

"What kind of energy reading?" Selvok asked.

"Admiral Quinn did not elaborate. I expect to get that information from the Guttenberg when we link up with it," Beth answered, "Anything else?"

"Well if those Klingons are still around, we'll give them a good heave ho," Will said, "Who knows, we could try beaming some mice aboard one of their ships."

Suddenly the lights in the room went out.

"Uh…I'll get my staff up here and set some of our traps in here," Will said.

* * *

The Kagutsuchi exited warp on the edges of the Helica system. Shortly after, the Guttenberg also exited.

"Please hail the Guttenberg," Captain Hawkwood commanded.

Ensign Sihar complied. "Opening hailing frequencies," she said.

"Guttenberg, this Captain Elizabeth Hawkwood of the USS Kagutsuchi. Starfleet Command has informed me that you requested assistance with dealing some intruders in this space," Beth said.

"This is Captain Mayn Alecara of the USS Guttenberg. Thank you for coming Kagutsuchi," said a female Bajoran that appeared on the screen, "Three Klingon Birds of Prey appeared in the system and made threatening moves towards my vessel. While we have weapons to defend ourselves, the Guttenberg is primarily a research and survey vessel and against three Birds of Prey I was unsure of the odds."

"No need to explain, Captain Alecara, the Kagutsuchi is more then capable of dealing with the three Klingon vessels," Beth said confidently, "However my science officer was interested in the energy readings you were detecting."

"As were we," Captain Alecara said, "Hence why we asked for your assistance. Most of our survey work was completed and the energy reading was a final detail we were addressing."

"May we have the coordinates of the energy reading?"

"I will have them transmitted momentarily," Captain Alecara stated, "Now, shall we commence with the investigation?"

"Let's. My vessel shall take point to detect any ambushes," Beth suggested, Beth out.

Rei studied the data anomaly. In addition to the coordinates the Guttenberg had also sent some information about the system and the data reading. Something didn't quite sit right with the anomaly. It kept fluctuating in a random fashion. Over the course of almost a week of passive observation from the Guttenberg, no pattern or consistency was detected. Even the energy types seemed to fluctuate. Sometimes biological entities, sometimes antimatter, other times something else altogether. It made no sense…

"Crew on yellow alert," Beth ordered as the Kagutsuchi moved further in system, "Be wary of ambushes. Rei, got anything?"

"Hmm? Oh, right," Rei said checking her scanners, "Nothing, Captain."

"You seem distracted, Rei. That is unlike you," Beth observed.

"I guess I was. I was examining the data sent over by the Guttenberg. In addition to the coordinates they also sent over an overview of the data on the system and anomaly. The data on the anomaly is very puzzling," Rei said.

"Well Federation scientist will have years to puzzle that out. Right now, I need your focus on the task at hand. The Klingons may be waiting in ambush," Beth said.

"Right, Captain. I apologize," Rei said.

"It's not that I don't appreciate your efforts," Beth said, "But there may be lurking dangers seeking to destroy us."

"Speaking of lurking dangers…" Etrum said, "I gotta run to the restroom."

"…you were ordered to go before we arrived in the system," T'Bumo said in a disgusted manner.

"Yeah, but I didn't have to go then," Etrum said, "'sides Narshu can cover for me while I'm gone."

"Be quick about it, Etrum," Beth said.

Ensign Narshu Delint practically leapt into Etrum's seat. "Alrighty! Where are we going?" she said excitedly.

"Just stay on course," Captain Hawkwood said.

"But that's booooooring," Narshu complained.

"Indeed it is," Beth agreed.

"Oh well, at least I get Etrum's mocha milkshake," Narshu said as she grabbed the drink container, wiped off the straw, and started sucking.

T'Bumo looked at the Captain.

* * *

Etrum left the bathroom, the satisfying sound of the flushing toilet being heard behind him as he wiped his hands with a sanitary towellette and tossed it into a waste receptacle for reprocessing. He started humming a song as he started walking back to the bridge.

Suddenly a squeaking and scratching sound started. The chunky Bolian paused and looked around. The sound stopped. Etrum shrugged and started walking again. The squeaking and scratching started up again. Once again he paused and glanced around. The noises stopped again. Etrum was getting nervous. He took a couple steps and the noises began again. He stopped but the noises kept going.

Etrum took off running towards the bridge.

* * *

"Klingon Bird of Prey, detected at range of 85 kilometers ahead!" Rei said, "No, three Birds of Prey. The magnetic properties of the iron asteroids were interfering with metallic sensor sweeps."

"Relay the information to the Guttenberg," Beth ordered, "Rei, status of the Birds of Prey?"

"Assessing…all three appear to have their shields and engines down," Rei said, "Power failures…all are running on emergency life support power only."

"What?" Beth asked. She went over to Rei's console.

"Exactly as I said. All three are on emergency life support. All nonessential, engine, weapons, and defensive systems are down," Rei said.

"Life signs?" Beth asked.

"Too far to make a thorough scan, but preliminary scans suggest no life signs," Rei said in her usual monotone voice.

"Helm, plot a course to the vessels. Ulmek relay our status to the Guttenberg and attempt to raise any of those ships," Beth ordered.

"It may yet be a trap," T'Bumo cautioned.

"And it may not be," Beth said, "And there may be crewmen to rescue."

T'Bumo nodded.

Etrum came onto the bridge, panting heavily.

"Lieutenant, take over the helm. Narshu, instead of reporting back to your post I want you and Nephenee to start preparing an away team. Nigel, you too. I fear they may be experiencing technical problems and I want a skilled engineer over there just in case," Beth ordered.

Etrum looked at the Captain, "Captain, wait. There was terrible scratching and screeching in the hall. I think something is aboard the ship!"

"Yeah, we have a mouse problem," Beth said, "Now get to your station! Three Klingon Birds of Prey are disabled by something and we need to find out what."

"…Right, Captain," Etrum said, taking over from Narshu.

Lieutenant Nephenee Aliste stepped into the turbo lift. Ensigns Narshu Delint and Nigel Grant followed.

Etrum steered the vessel closer. "Sixty kilometers to target," he announced.

"Are you getting a better view now?" Beth asked Rei.

"I am. I can confirm no life signs aboard the second or third vessels. I am detecting trace life forms aboard the first ship," she said, "But not Klingon…"

"Not Klingon? What kind of life forms? Gorn? Orion?" Beth asked.

"Unknown. I am not even sure if it is humanoid," Rei said.

"We will have the away team check that ship first," Beth said.

"Hail incoming from the Guttenberg," Ulmek reported.

"On screen," Beth said.

It was Captain Alecara. "Kagutsuchi, those ships are drifting near the asteroid we were wanting to examine," she said.

"Understood. You proceed with your survey of the asteroid and we will examine the ships," Beth offered.

"A sound suggestion. We will do so," Alecara said, "Guttenberg out."

The ships were near the asteroid with the unusual energy readings…

"Rei, I want you to look over the data that Alecara sent over. Check for anything that seems to be missing or tampered with. Then check to see if the three Birds of Prey were somehow effected by the anomaly," she ordered.

"Right away, sir," Rei said.

"Trust issues, Captain?" T'Bumo asked.

"I don't think it is a coincidence that the asteroid with the unusual energy signatures is next to the three disabled ships," Beth said.

"Coincidences are quite rare. That is why they are coincidences," T'Bumo said.

* * *

Nephenee, Narshu, and Nigel were suiting up in the armory. With them was Security Squad 1. And Doctor Selvok. "Captain Hawkwood suggested I accompany you. Naturally you would have seniority, Lieutenant Aliste."

"Glad to have you along, Doctor," Nephenee said.

"Any information about the ships besides the faint life signs and near derelict state?" Selvok asked.

"They arrived in system and drove the USS Guttenberg off recently. So they haven't been in this state for too long," Nephenee said, "Even still, they are Klingon vessels and a state of war exists between the Federation and Klingon Empire. So be careful. I think it may be a trap."

"But if it is a trap, surely they would have sprung it by now," Nigel suggested as he donned his blast vest.

"To beam us over, Kagutsuchi will need to drop her shields. That would be the perfect moment for a cloaked ship to hit us," Selvok suggested.

Narshu shuddered at that thought.

"Excellent suggestion, Doctor. Perhaps you missed your true calling as a tactical officer," Nephenee said.

"I do not think so, Lieutenant Aliste. I feel most satisfied with saving lives," Selvok said.

* * *

Nephenee materialized in the hallway of the Klingon vessel with four members of the security team. It was extremely dark. None of the lights seemed to be operational. The team activated their lamps. They spread out to cover the entrance to the cargo hold they were in. One of the security team members scanned the area on his tricorder. "I am detecting food, spare parts, and a crate of small arms," he said, "Room appears to be clear."

Nephenee tapped her comm badge, "Room secure. Next group."

Narshu, Nigel, Selvok, and the fifth security crewman appeared.

"Any life signs?" Nephenee asked.

The crewman sighed, "Negative."

"Alright. We move out, but be on your guard," Nephenee ordered.

Nephenee led the team into the corridor.

"What's that smell?" one of the security ratings said.

Indeed a foul odor hung in the air. Almost like…sulfur? Why would there be sulfur in the air? "Is the tricorder showing anything unusual?" Nephenee asked.

"Higher then normal concentrations of sulfur dioxide," the tricorder operator said.

As expected. "Narshu, any idea why there would be sulfur dioxide in the air of a Klingon vessel?" Nephenee asked, "Sulfur dioxide forms primarily when you burn sulfur and is often associated with volcanic activity."

"No idea. Klingons usually don't have any reason to be transporting large quantities of sulfur. Least of all on a warship like this," the Trill science officer said. She was looking intently at her tricorder. "I am detecting sulfur dioxide across the entire ship. Not in any seriously hazardous amounts but…"

"It's still unusual," Nephenee finished.

"Yeah," Narshu agreed.

"Shouldn't the air recyclers be filtering this out?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah…they should be," Narshu said, "I don't know why I didn't think of that?"

"Are the air recyclers even running?" Nephenee asked. The group quieted. A faint hum of air filtration could be heard. "They are," Nephenee said.

"So something is producing the sulfur dioxide," Narshu said.

"First priority is look for any survivors. Where is the life sign reading located?" Nephenee asked.

"Ahead, about ten meters. Then left," her security tricorder operator said.

"Alright we move…Doctor Selvok, what are you looking at?" Nephenee said.

"Blood," Selvok said, "My medical tricorder says it is Klingon blood."

"What?" Nephenee shined her lamp on the ground. The ground was covered in pools of blood. Occasionally a piece of flesh, tissue, or Klingon uniform could be seen.

"Oh my…" Narshu said.

Nigel looked like he was about to get sick.

Nephenee tapped her commbadge, "Captain, you are not going to believe this…"

* * *

Beth listened to Nephenee and the Selvok explain the situation. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Is the entire ship like that?" she asked.

"My security team has checked the nearby hallways and rooms. The ship is a mess," Nephenee said.

"We need to find out what is going on here and fast. Get to that life sign and do not hesitate to use lethal force if needed," Beth said.

"Understood, Captain," Nephenee said.

Beth turned to T'Bumo and Rei. "Any ideas?"

Rei and T'Bumo were silent.

"Me neither," Beth said.

* * *

"Left here," the security rating with the tricorder said.

Nephenee peeked around the corner. The hallway seemed unusually dark and foreboding. Something in the back of her mind, something primal, was telling Nephenee to turn back. The Andorian security chief shook her head and resisted the urge to suck in a mouthful of the rancid air. She did aim her phaser rifle in front of her and move more cautiously then usual. The away team followed close behind.

* * *

"Alright Chief Gel, have you locked onto one of the anomalies?" Commander Roger Hollings asked the transporter chief.

"Locked on and energizing, sir," Chief Gel said as he energized the transporter aboard the USS Guttenberg. Science Officer Hollings had located numerous small…things…inside the asteroid that the Guttenberg had been detecting the unusual transmissions from. Unable to make any sense of the anomaly without up close study, the science officer was going to be beaming one aboard for study.

Captain Alecara had ordered a security team to the transporter room, just in case. The security detail stood by, phasers at the ready but mostly taking it easy. Commander Hollings had assured them it was just a mineral sample. It was an asteroid after all.

The item that appeared didn't appear to mineral in nature at all however. It looked like a scaled, red egg covered in an icy slime. Ensign Nera Delit, Hollings's assistant science officer studied the item. "Sir, what is that?" she asked.

Hollings cocked his head to the side, "Most fascinating…" he said as he approached the anomaly.

The security detail's attention was suddenly affixed on the object that had appeared.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Gel muttered, "This doesn't feel right."

"It doesn't look right either," Nera observed.

"Nonsense. This is just…some kind of new mineral formation. This process could be immensely useful in…something once it is studied and understood," Hollings said, ""It's quite fascinating, really." Hollings touched the egg-like 'mineral'.

"Do you hear that?" Nera asked.

"Hear what?" Gel asked for clarification. Obviously he didn't hear whatever Nera was hearing.

"It's like voices…chanting voices…" Nera said. She suddenly started screaming and collapsed, clutching her head. "Stop it! Stop it!" she shouted.

Hollings turned to look at his assistant. That was when the object exploded in flames, incinerating the Guttenberg's XO and chief science officer.

The security team looked at the blaze in horror. Out of the fire stepped a bipedal beast with a pair of wicked, black horns. The stink of sulfur diffused into the air.

The creature opened it's toothy maw in a wicked howl. The security team doubled over in pain, clutching their ears. The monster drew a wicked axe and cleaved through the closest one in a single blow. Chief Gel recovered and drew his phaser pistol, firing it at the monster. It hit…but didn't seem to effect the creature.

Well that wasn't entirely true. The creature seemed to get extremely irritated and it lunged over the transporter terminal and ripped Gel's head off his body in one smooth motion.

* * *

"What is that?" Nigel asked, examining a slushy mass on a transporter pad. The tricorder had led them to the Bird of Prey's transporters.

Selvok was scanning it with his tricorder. "Primarily organic in nature, higher quantities of sulfur then one would expect from something on board a spaceship," he announced.

"Sounds like we found our sulfur source," Nigel said.

"It's also quite warm. As if it was on fire rather recently. I am also detecting carbon scoring around it. It was most certainly burning," Selvok said, "At least within the past six hours."

"Perhaps four hours and twenty minutes ago," Narshu said, "This console beaming something up the asteroid then. But the profile is very different then that. I'm sending this to the Kagutsuchi for analysis."

Nephenee picked up a shard of metal. "This is from a d'k tahg, a Klingon warrior's knife. Something cut through it very cleanly."

"Any ideas, Lieutenant?" one of the security detail asked.

"None," Nephenee said, "But whatever did must have been physically strong and sharp to have made so clean a cut."

Phaser shots rang out from one of the door sentries.

"What is it Crewman?" Nephenee asked authoritatively.

"Something was moving down there," the Crewman said, "It had glowing, red eyes."

"Red eyes?" Nephenee asked for confirmation.

The crewman nodded.

"There it is, I saw it too," the other sentry said.

The first crewman stepped into the hallway to get a better angle for his light. The light shone on the glistening red hide of a creature wielding an axe. I bellowed and charged at the door. Nephenee and the two sentries opened fire with phaser rifles. The first shots seemed to have little effect, so Nephenee increased the power on hers. Her first shot did some damage, burning away the tough armored skin of the creature. Partway down the hall it threw it's axe down the hall. The blade impaled the crewman that had stepped into the hall.

Nephenee drew her ushaan-tor. "Increase phaser power to maximum," she ordered. The monster slashed at Nephenee with it's wicked claws, but Nephenee nimbly dodged the attack. She slashed at it with her ushaan-tor, leaving a serious gash on it. With a few more slashes and parries the creature slammed into Nephenee, dislodging the ushaan-tor from her hand.

She evaded the slashing of the creature's claws and grabbed the axe it had thrown, dislodging it from the dead crewman. It was heavier then she expected and slightly unwieldy for her smaller mass then the intended wielder, but it had some reach.

Nephenee stepped back from the monster as it stumbled forward over the dead crewman and through the narrow door. Thus positioned, Nephenee brought the axe down the creature's head, assuming the head was the important part. Her guess paid off and the powerful axe-blow felled the creature.

Nephenee was panting. Silence filled the room.

"What the hell was that thing?" Nigel shouted, voicing the thought of everyone in the room.

"Doctor, see to Crewman Dael," Nephenee said.

"He is dead, Nephenee," Selvok said, taking one look at the mess the crewman had become.

"Then look at the killer. What do you make of that?" she asked.

Nigel was looking at it. He rippled a piece of flesh from around the axe buried in the head. "Spongy. Not like any skin I have seen. Yet I feel some kind of hard structure here."

Narshu scanned the sample. "I am detecting a crystalline pattern here. No wonder our phasers didn't seem to harm it much. This skin would have dissipated the energy almost as fast as we could have shot it. Higher powered blasts would bring it down eventually though."

"Eventually?" Nephenee asked.

"Few hits," Narshu said.

"Your blade did pretty well against it," Nigel observed, "As did the axe."

"Yeah. The creature's hide seems to not be as effective against bladed weapons. We are taking this with us back to the Kagutsuchi. I was to test a TR-116 on it," Nephenee ordered.

Selvok thought for a moment, "I believe the solid shot from a TR-116 should be quite effective. The spongy skin with crystalline reinforcement would not offer much resistance."

"My thoughts exactly, Doctor," Nephenee said, "But I want to test it to be sure." Nephenee tapped her commbadge, "Kagutsuchi, bring us home."


	8. Of Mice and Men, Part 2, Episode 5

As soon as Nephenee had informed Beth of the attack, Beth had traveled to sickbay where Selvok was examining the creature and Nephenee was preparing her test. Beth looked at the monster on the operating table. Rei was there as well.

"So the crystalline support structure dissipates energy?" Rei asked.

"I believe it does. Basically it's skin is designed to absorb crushing blows and there is a crystalline support structure that acts as an efficient Energy Dampener. Highly interesting how a species like this could evolve naturally," Selvok said.

"I don't think it did evolve naturally," Beth said.

"Captain?" Selvok asked.

"Redundant organs. Three hearts for example. Acute sensory organs. Energy deflecting armor. No detectable reproductive system. This creature was made for combat and nothing else," Beth said.

"It is highly possible, sir," Selvok said.

Rei simply nodded.

"Check it's DNA for signs of engineering or manipulation. Nephenee, you have my support with this weapons effectiveness test. I recommend you talk to Will, he says he has been working on an explosive round for the TR-116," Beth said.

"I will, Captain," Nephenee said.

"Speaking of which…I want him and Etrum up here to have a look at it," Beth said, "And then hear what they have to say about it."

* * *

Captain Alecara and a security escort were taking shelter behind an ad hoc barricade. Four creatures were tearing the Guttenberg's hallways and crew apart.

A runner approached the barricade. "Sir, Lieutenant Grakes in engineering reports that one of the creatures has broken into the engineering section! He has sealed the blast doors but the creatures are trying to melt their way through the door. He requests backup."

"Backup with what? Most of our security personnel were lost when they overran sickbay," Alecara said.

"We could contact the _Kagutsuchi_," a chief nearby suggested.

"No…we can't…" Alecara said.

"Why?" the chief asked.

"Because this discovery is mine…and I can't let anyone else share it. It's secrets…it's wonders…all mine…" Alecara said as she began mumbling.

The barricade exploded. Captain Alecara was thrown down the hall. Through the smoke drifted Ensign Nera Delit.

"Ensign Delit? What is going on?" Captain Alecara demanded.

"Mayn Alecara, my masters will have to retract the offer they made to you. They have found a more suitable vessel for their purposes…" Nera said.

"What? But they said that if I brought them aboard they would grant me the power to avenge my husband! The power to destroy the Borg!" she shouted, "Ensign Nera Delit, I order you…"

"You no longer have any authority over me, Mayn Alecara. This vessel suits me much better," Nera said. With that a bolt of lightning arced from Nera's outstretched hand, blasting Captain Alecara.

* * *

Beth, Will, Etrum, and Rei were the ready room. A model Baneblade can be seen on a shelf. Beth dropped a bite size carrot into a well made cage housing a small rabbit.

"I would like your impressions," she said to the three.

"Bloodletter," Will said.

"Huh? Oh, one of those Chaos thingies…" Etrum said.

Rei nodded in agreement.

"According to Lieutenant Aliste's report, it behaved like one as well," Beth said.

"That is impossible," Will said, "Bloodletters were a fictional creation of late twentieth century Earth. How could real Bloodletters be found out here?"

"I wish I knew. They act like them, look like them, and have traits consistent with them," Beth said.

"The truly telling detail was the lack of reproductive organs. This is not a natural species. Every true animal would need some manner to procreate," Rei said.

"Well that was a detail I missed," Will said.

"Don't feel bad, I missed that too," Etrum said, "I was too busy not loosing my second lunch over that smell."

"Sulfur," Will said, "Daemons are said to smell of sulfur."

"That's what that was? Smelled like rotten eggs. Not that I have anything against rotten eggs, but it's just something you need to gulp down before you smell it," Etrum said.

"Too much information, Etrum. Rei, your analysis?" Beth asked.

"I will not speculate on it's religious nature or it's resemblances to twentieth century fictional creatures, but the creature was decidedly hostile, probably responsible for the deaths of the Klingons, and in all likelihood engineered," Rei said.

"Good enough," Beth said.

Nephenee entered the ready room. "I have my reports, Captain."

"Good. Your findings?" Beth asked.

"A TR-116 round will penetrate the hide quite well. Although the multiple organ redundancies will make getting a lethal shot difficult unless it hit's the head. At the risk of hampering future study, I tested one of Lieutenant Commander Thomas's explosive rounds on the creature. The damage was considerable and should be lethal as long as it hits," Nephenee said.

"HA! I knew those things would come in handy some day," Will said.

"Shame we only have six rounds left," Nephenee said.

"Yeah," Will said, "Well at the time, they seemed pointless and needlessly destructive when we had phasers. So even seven seemed overdoing it."

"Well they are needed now. How soon can we have more?" Beth asked.

"Few hours by hand…or a few hours to program them into the replicator," Will said.

"Get on that. The mouse problem can wait," Beth said.

"My staff is doing a great job on the mouse problem," Will said.

* * *

Revei picked up the trap. A dead mouse was hanging from it. "Okay…now how do we get it off the trap?" Revei asked.

Azrio shrugged, "Maybe throw it in the replicator?"

"Ew. And have the poor mouse broken down into it's component bits and recycled as dinner?" Revei asked, "I'm pretty sure that's not kosher."

"Why not? We do that to leftovers all the time," Azrio said.

"You have a point…" Revei said, "But this isn't a leftover. This was a mouse. Some kind of vermin that got on board and has been subsisting on a diet of wires and gel packs, based on the repairs we have been working on the past week."

"We Russians have saying that you are what you eat. So since this thing has been eating nothing but gel packs and wires it must be gel packs and wires, da? And what do we do with busted gel packs and wires?" Yuri asked.

Azrio shrugged, "Yeah. That works." He snatched the mouse and trap from Revei and tossed them into a replicator chute.

Crewman Third Class Matt Kosocowlowski looked around. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what, newbie?" Revei asked as looked down the replicator chute thinking about skipping maybe…the next weeks worth of meals…

"A squeaking and scratching sound," Matt said, "I think it's behind this door."

"Oh, maybe Yuri can face mouse in hand to hand combat," Yuri said.

"Pop that door open, newbie. I wanna see Yuri go mano-a-mano versus a mouse," Azrio said.

Matt opened the door to the cargo hold. He tried clicking the light switch but no lights came on. "Lights are not working," he observed.

"Tell-tale sign of mice," Azrio dismissively said as he turned on his torch.

Then something brown and fury grabbed Matt and lobbed him across the room, slamming him into a bulkhead.

"What the…" started Revei as he was smacked by a long, pink tail.

Azrio and Yuri were knocked into the hallway. After them came a giant mouse at least ten feet in height and a mad look in it's cute, black eyes.

"Uh, Yuri…what exactly is in those gel packs?" Azrio asked.

"Dunno…but I am thinking about asking Doctor Selvok…" Yuri asked.

Somebody whistled at the mouse. It turned to look down the corridor. Rythor Sivar, the Andorian Tactical Officer was returning from a break. "Hello, mousy," he called, "Why don't you come play with me."

It seemed the monstrous mouse understood him and the rodent began stalking down the hall towards him. Rythor ripped his shirt off, revealing his impressive and well-built biceps, then threateningly cracked his neck before drawing his ushaan-tor and making a 'come here' handsign.

Revei and Yuri watched the scene unfold. "Now THAT is how you make an entrance," Revei said.

The giant mouse charged.

* * *

"So there is nothing to worry about on the mouse front," Will said with a smile, "I will have plenty of time to get that programmed into the replicator."

"Make it so, Rei I want…" Beth said as her intercom buzzed. It was Ulmek. "What is it Ulmek?"

"Emergency message from the _Guttenberg,_" she said.

"Put it through in here," Beth said.

Someone new came on screen. "This is Lieutenant Greaves, Chief Engineer of the _USS Guttenberg_. Something terrible has happened. Five monsters are attacking our ship, massacring or abducting the crew. Please help us!"

"Wait, monsters? What kind of monsters?" Beth asked.

"They are red with tough skin that deflects phaser blasts and have horns," the Lieutenant reported.

Beth's eyes went wide. "We will be over soon. _Kagutsuchi_ out."

Will looked up at the Captain, "So…I guess I don't have time to program that into the replicator."

"No. Get a demo team ready though. I bet blowing them up still works. Nephenee how many TR-116s do we have?"

"Twelve on hand," she said.

"Arm squads Two and Three with 116s. You and I will take one as well along with three of the explosive rounds," Beth ordered.

"Captain, I protest. You should not be going. This is a hazardous…" Nephenee said.

"If my guess of what they are is correct I will be most familiar with them. Now come on," Beth ordered.

* * *

"Using the data from the transporter profile we recovered on the Bird of Prey, I have been able to adjust the Kagutsuhi's scanners to locate the creatures," Narshu said as Beth and Nephenee entered the transporter room. Will entered shortly thereafter equipped with a bandolier of bombs.

"So where are they?" Beth asked.

"Three are attacking engineering, two are attempting to gain access to the bridge. The crew seems to have taken heavy losses, of the _Guttenberg's_ crew of 221, I am counting seventy-three casualties," Narshu said, "There are also two unknown energy signatures. One in the transporter room and another trying to gain access to the bridge."

"Nephenee and squad Two will take the one in engineering. Squad Three and I will take the ones near the bridge," Beth announced, "Will, where is your demo team?"

"Dunno. I sent them to plant traps around the ship to deal with the mouse problem and now I can't find them. Nor are they answering their badges," Will said.

* * *

Rythor has a large gash on his chest, but was still in the fight. The mouse was looking worse, with several cuts across it's hide. But it was much bigger and those cuts were only surface injuries. Yuri hefted the metal shaft he was using and slammed it into the giant mouse's back. The mouse knocked him clear with a swipe of it's tail, landing on Azrio. Revei threw a crate at the oversized rodent, letting loose a scream as he did so.

* * *

"So they are probably busy planting traps," Will said, "So I am going to be the demolitions expert in this mission!"

"Fine. You check out the thing in the transporter room," Beth said.

"Can do," Will answered.

Nephenee and her team boarded the transporter pads. They were dematerialized.

* * *

And rematerialized in the engineering section of the _Guttenberg_. Almost immediately they were greeted by the smell of sulfur and screaming monsters. "Alright, I'll take first shots. One per animal. What I don't take down, the rest of you ensures goes down and stays down," Nephenee said.

With a round of nods indicating understanding, the team moved forward.

* * *

Beth and her team took places on the transporter. "This could be hot. Whatever you do, bring the red things down fast and without hesitation. It could take a few shots. Remember, bullets are cheap. If you think it is dead, go ahead and shoot it again to be sure," Beth instructed her team.

Beth found herself in the middle of a corridor on the _Guttenberg_. Dead bodies were scattered about. One stood out, Captain Alecara. Partly because Beth recognized it, but mostly was the manner of death. The other bodies were cut or slashed. Alecara's body was intact. Beth went over to Alecara's dead body.

"Scan this. What's the cause of death?" Beth asked.

"Scanning. Cause of death most likely electrocution," the security crewmember said.

"Arc lightning. This suddenly got worse," Beth said.

* * *

Will appeared in the transporter room. Everything seemed normal. Apart from the dead bodies. And the swirling vortex that dominated the transporter pads. Besides that, there wasn't anything overtly threatening.

"My, my, this is interesting," he said, scanning the vortex with his tricorder.

It was a portal of some kind. But to where? He had an idea.

Will tapped his commbadge, "Narshu, I found a vortex here. It's some kind of portal. No idea where it goes."

"Send up the data from the tricorder, Rei and I will analyze it," Narshu said.

"Doing. But I want you to do something for me," Will said.

"What?" Narshu asked.

"I am gonna toss a grenade into it. I want you guys to watch the asteroid that Guttenberg was interested in and see if it ends up there," Will said.

"You and high explosives…fine," Narshu said.

Will tossed a photon grenade into the vortex and took cover behind the transporter console. The grenade exploded, but nothing came through the portal.

"Got it. Small photon blast inside the asteroid," Narshu confirmed.

"That mystery's solved…" Will said, "And nothing came through on my end from the grenade. As Rythor to blow that asteroid apart."

"Rythor…huh, Rythor's not here," Narshu said.

"No? Well where is he?" Will asked.

* * *

Rythor body slammed the giant mouse into the side of the corridor.

* * *

"Oh well, just blow that asteroid up," Will said over the comm.

Narshu hopped into the tactical chair.

"And just what are you doing, Ensign?" T'Bumo asked.

"Blowing up the asteroid," Narshu said innocently.

"That asteroid is an important scientific anomaly," T'Bumo said.

"Lieutenant Commander Thomas told me to destroy it, Commander," Narshu answered.

"Oh he did, did he?" T'Bumo said, "Well we still need to clear it with the Captain."

* * *

Beth led her team forward aggressively through the corridors of the _Guttenberg_. Down the circular passageways her team went. A scream and something pounding on a bulkhead stopped them. Two monsters were beating on the door to the bridge. They didn't seem to notice Beth and her team.

"Two creatures. I'll take first shots," Beth said.

She leaned around the corner and took careful aim. She squeezed off a shot at the first. The shot flew true, striking the creature at the base of the neck and exploding, severing the head and killing it.

The second shot was less well aimed and Beth's target was now alerted to her presence. The shot barely missed the head, exploding on the bulkhead. The blast seemed to disorient the monster long enough for Beth to get a second shot at it. This one aimed lower. It hit the creature's chest and detonated. Another killing shot.

"Go," Beth said as she ran towards the bridge. Her crew covering her rear, Beth knocked on the door.

"Captain Hawkwood of the _USS Kagutsuchi_," she said, announcing herself.

The door opened. Many crewmembers were sheltering inside.

"My security teams have found how to kill them. We are retaking the ship now," she announced.

Cheers went up inside. Then the cheering was quickly silenced.

A woman floated down the hallway towards Beth and her team.

* * *

Nephenee tapped her commbadge. "Kagutsuchi, my targets have been eliminated," she announced, "Has Captain Hawkwood or Lieutenant Commander Thomas reported back yet?"

"Negative, Lieutenant Aliste," T'Bumo reported, "I have been attempting to reach Captain Hawkwood since she beamed aboard, but have been unable to raise her."

"In that case, Commander, my team and I will be moving towards the bridge to link up the Captain," Nephenee said.

"Affirmative, it was going to be my order that you do so," T'Bumo stated.

* * *

"Who are you?" Beth asked.

"I am…I was Nera Delit. But now I am something greater…" the hovering woman said.

"Alright. I am Captain Elizabeth Hawkwood of the _USS Kagutsuchi_," Beth said, "Are you behind the chaos on this vessel?"

The woman smiled, "I…am not…at least directly."

"What do you mean?" Beth asked.

"I did not cause this…this is a sacrifice for my masters…they require…lives," she said.

Damn. This did not sound good. "And what about you?" Beth asked.

"I was an officer on this ship. I was offered power…great power…and I accepted," the hovering woman said, "Now I am more powerful then you can ever imagine. But my master requires the power of these lives."

"I can imagine quite a lot. Let Nera Delit go and be gone from this ship," Beth said.

"Impossible…I enjoy this power my new master has given me…" the thing said, "You hold no power over me."

"What do you want?" Beth asked, "Why are you here?"

"To kill and gather the dead for the master," she said, "The master requires servants and sacrifices. This ship will provide both like the three vessels that came prior to you. Resist and you shall be destroyed. Submit and you shall be rewarded."

"Well I will not surrender," Beth said.

"Very well…" Nera said. Lightning erupted from her hands…

* * *

"Open the door!" Rythor yelled as he shoved the giant mouse down the hallway. Revei slammed the release button for the transporter room.

"What in Gods name is that?" Nigel yelled in shock as the mouse was delivered into the room with a punch from Yuri.

"Mouse," Revei said, sticking his head in.

"No. Mice are small and cute. That thing is huge and feral," Nigel responded.

"Right now we're blaming the gel packs," Revei said.

"Revei, if you have time to talk, you have to help us here!" Azrio said as he shoved the mouse onto the transporter pad.

"Right-o," Revei said.

"Ensign, beam this into space," Rythor ordered.

Nigel's comm badge came to life. It was Captain Hawkwood, "Transporter Room! We need reinforcements now!"

* * *

Lightning arced down the hallway. The thought 'daemonic possession' ran through Beth's mind. Two of her security team were down, status unknown. And her rifle was out of ammo. "Transporter room! Do you read?" Beth said.

"Ensign Grant here, Captain," the badge responded.

"Nigel, get a reinforcement squad over here, pronto!" Beth said.

A moment of silence hung in the air. Nigel was back on. Shouting and scuffling could be heard in the background. "Alright, Captain. We have an idea here. Where do you want the reinforcements?"

"My location. Should be near a strange energy source near the bridge," Beth said.

"Got it. Here it comes," Nigel said.

A large…mouse appeared in the air over the hovering woman. It unceremoniously did as gravity intended and fell onto her with a loud squeak and shriek from the woman.

The bulky, fat mouse was easily a couple hundred pounds. Nera shocked the mouse which scurried off her. The mouse was quite agitated at this point and it lashed out at the closest thing, namely Nera.

The two attacked each other.

* * *

Will was leaning against the wall of the transporter room. A big, red monster stepped out of the vortex. Will waved at it. Upon seeing Will, it howled a challenge. Will howled back, then pushed a button. The transphasic bomb next to the monster exploded, turning it into jelly.

He tapped his commbadge, "_Kagutsuchi_, why haven't you destroyed the asteroid yet?"

"As this asteroid was identified as a site of scientific importance by Captain Alecara, Lieutenant Commander, I cannot issue an order to destroy it unless overruled by Captain Hawkwood," T'Bumo said.

"So get the Captain's permission!" Will said.

"I have been unable to reach the Captain for a sustained period," T'Bumo said.

"Fine, I'll find her," Will said.

He set a bomb in front of the transporter and rigged it for proximity detonation.

* * *

As mind boggling as the fight between a mad psyker and a giant mouse was, Captain Hawkwood realized something had to be done about this. The mouse was on it's last leg. Not really. Only one leg was inoperable. The other three seemed functional still. Still, from the looks of things, Nera was winning. The mouse wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

She tossed her useless rifle aside. She had fired the whole magazine into possessed woman to no effect. She had shot it with her pistol to no effect. Beth thought about engaging it in hand to hand combat but saw what she was doing to the mouse and decided against that. "Think Beth, think..." she said to herself.

* * *

Nephenee and Will ran into each other. Will grabbed onto the smaller Andorian to stop her from falling backwards from the impact. "Hi, Lieutenant," Will said.

"Lieutenant Commander, please let me go," Nephenee said.

"There you go," Will said, letting her go.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the transporter room?" Nephenee asked.

"I was. I have a bomb guarding it," Will said, "There's a portal there linking the ship with the asteroid, which is where the monsters are coming from."

"Ah…" Nephenee said.

"I'm on my way to get the Captain and have her authorize the destruction of the asteroid," Will explained.

"T'Bumo won't let you blow it up?" Nephenee asked.

"Why does everyone assume I want to blow everything up?" Will asked.

Nephenee almost said something.

"I know, that was rhetorical. You guys cover the transporter room. I'll get the Captain," Will said.

"Alright," Nephenee said.

* * *

"Should we send another relief squad to help the Captain?" Nigel asked.

"Nah, whatever problem she had, the mouse can handle it," Azrio said.

"Yeah. That mouse was a killer," Revei agreed.

"Besides, that would mean effort," Azrio added.

"On another note, who could have guess that Lieutenant Rythor Sivar was so…buff," Narshu commented.

"So…you are into buff, shirtless men?" Yuri asked.

"Well, yeah," Narshu answered.

"Oh, that was quite the fight," Yuri said, "I am needing to take my shirt off now…"

* * *

"C'mon, let's fire the torpedoes!" Etrum said excitedly.

"No," T'Bumo said authoritatively.

* * *

Will arrived, panting. "Oh good…you're not dead," he said.

"Thank you for your positive thoughts, Lieutenant Commander," Beth said sarcastically, "But I don't think that we will be much longer. The possessed Nera is about to deal the death blow to the giant mouse I think."

"…okay, I know I missed something there," Will said.

"Yeah, I'm still not sure where the giant mouse came from either," Beth commented, "But the important part is that it is almost dead and the possessed woman will then go back to killing us I think."

"Have you tried shooting her?" Will asked.

"With the rifle and phasers," Beth said.

"And I assume the mouse didn't have laser eyes?" Will asked, peeking at the mouse.

"No," Beth said, "Why would it have laser eyes?"

"Well it is a giant mouse…" Will said.

"Anyway, the mouse's biting and scratching did some damage, but not as much as I would have liked," Beth said.

"Have you tried blowing it up?" Will asked.

"That is your solution for everything," Beth said.

"As the size of an explosion increases, the number of problems it is capable of solving approaches zero," Will said. Beth gave him a strange look. "Old family saying," he added. It didn't help the look.

"So we are going to blow it up?" Beth asked.

"Well, yeah. I have two transphasic bombs left. You plant one, I plant one, we blow it up, everyone goes home happy," Will said.

"Good plan," Beth said, taking a bomb.

"You know how to use one of those?" Will asked.

"Yeah, before I went up to the bridge I was in the engineering department, remember?" Beth said.

"Oh yeah. You never seemed to be into explosives though," Will said.

"On three. One, two, three!" Beth said.

Her and Will ran into the corridor. They dropped the bombs beside Nera and kept running. They ducked down as an arc of lightning swept over their heads. Will pressed the button on his detonator. The explosion rocked the hallway.

"Well, that problem is solved," Will said.

"Yeah. Mouse looks pretty much dead too," Beth said.

"Yep…so is that the weirdest thing you have seen?" Will asked.

"It's up there," Beth said.

Beth's commbadge came to life. "Beth here," she said.

"Captain, Lieutenant Commander Thomas has requested that we destroy the asteroid. He believes it to be the source of the monsters," T'Bumo said.

"Make it so," Beth said.

"As you ordered," T'Bumo said.

* * *

"Fire," T'Bumo ordered.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!" Etrum said, pushing a big red button on Rythor's terminal.

A volley of quantum torpedoes flew out, impacting with the asteroid and destroying it in a large, satisfying explosion.

* * *

Nephenee opened to door to the transporter room, seeing the remains of a freshly pulped creature amidst the remains of a transphasic mine. "Looks like I arrived just in time. Will's mine seems to have detonated," she said.

The vortex suddenly started making a sucking sound as it began shrinking, finally ending in a playful pop as it disappeared.

* * *

"Asteroid destroyed," T'Bumo reported.

"Vortex gone," Nephenee added.

"Well that episode is over…" Beth said, "Let's see how the damages on the _Guttenberg_ are."

* * *

Beth sat at the desk in her room. The _Guttenberg_ had been badly damaged, however the warp core and computers remained undamaged and the ship was now _en route_ to Deep Space Nine for repairs and replacements. The _Kagutsuchi _was following close behind, just in case trouble occurred.

Beth was studying the report Rei and Selvok had prepared on the creature. Rei's initial analysis was correct. No reproductive organs, extreme organ redundancies, and signs of genetic tampering all pointed to someone or something creating the monsters. However, analysis of the skin of the creatures has given Rei some interesting ideas on possible anti-energy harnesses, so some good may come of the incident.

More importantly was how did they such a startling resemblance to the Bloodletters? That question may never be answered.

Also puzzling was the giant mouse that had appeared on the _Kagutsuchi_. It's stomach contents suggested it had been eating gel packs almost non-stop for the past week and the radiation levels in it's body suggested it had been living somewhere near the warp coils.

According to Doctor Selvok, such a diet and lifestyle should have killed it, but he also admitted that no studies had ever been done on the effects of a diet of gel packs and sleeping on a warp coil.

Beth got up from her chair and walked into her quarters proper. She flicked on the wall screen and queued up the classic animated short 'Excel Saga', hoping the zany antics of Excel Excel would get her mind off the events of the day.


	9. The Box, Part 1, Episode 6

Sorry it's been so long. But school and the length of this story just kept going. Almost 10,000 words long. Fun times.

Anyway, this story involves a mystery box, Romulans, and Space Invaders.

* * *

The Benzite Crewman set the wooden crate on the deck of the shuttle bay of the USS Kagutsuchi. "Right-o Miss," the Benzite said in a strange cockney accent, "'Ere's your package."

"Lot of good it will do you," the Bajoran who was helping him added, "The bloody thing brings naught but wickedness upon the possessors."

Both were wearing a white shirt and trousers held up by suspenders. The Bajoran was also wearing a black bowler. Both were decidedly out of uniform.

"Uh-huh," Beth said, examining the two. "So…why are you wearing those clothes?"

"What do ya mean, Miss? We is wearing what we always wear?" the Bajoran said in his cockney accent.

"Sign 'ere please and we can be on our way," the Benzite said, passing a clipboard and pencil to Beth. On the clipboard was a paper shipping ledger.

Beth signed the ledger and passed the clip-board back to the Benzite. "Much obliged," the Benzite said. He and the Bajoran climbed back aboard the shuttle. A whistle sounded and the sound of coal being scooped into a furnace could be heard before the hatch was closed with a clang and screwed shut.

The shuttle lifted off and a puff of black coal smoke emptied out the rear of the nacelle as it drifted out the hanger.

"Did any of that seem strange to you?" Beth asked Nigel, who had to this point been staring at the entire spectacle with his mouth agape.

Nigel could do little beyond look about, mouth still hanging open.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Beth said.

* * *

Captain's log, Stardate 88637, Captain Beth Hawkwood reporting. We have just received a package from the colony of Dematarus V for special delivery to Memory Alpha. Admiral Quinn tells me it is great importance that it arrive at Memory Alpha as quickly as possible. The Kagutsuchi, being one of the fastest ships in Starfleet, was selected to make the delivery.

* * *

"It is absolutely imperative that package get to our scientists at Memory Alpha unharmed and as quickly as possible," Admiral Quinn said. A penguin peered out from behind the Trill Admiral.

Beth was in her office. "We can do that, sir," Beth said.

"Oh, and this is no ordinary package," Quinn cautioned. A penguin wark could be heard.

"Oh really?" Beth asked, trying to sound surprised. Ordinary missions never came her way. She was beginning to suspect that somehow her name had been put in a secret taskforce to deal with strange and unusual happenings in the Federation.

"We can't quite put our fingers on it, but there is something unnatural and strange about the package." A penguin wandered in front Quinn's view screen and gave the view screen a strangely serious glance. Quinn brushed it away.

"Strange, sir? Howso?" Beth asked.

"I don't know exactly myself. That is what we are going to try and find at Memory Alpha," Quinn said, "And one more thing. OW!" A penguin had nipped at his hand. It seemed what had been one penguin a few minutes ago had now become a significant colony. The black and white birds were muscling the Admiral out of the picture. "As I was saying. The Romulans may make a play at the package. They suspect it is some kind of weapon they can use to regain their former power in the quandrant and reunify their Empire."

"Understood, sir," Beth said.

* * *

"And so that brings us to now," Beth said to Lieutenant Commander Rei Ayanami. The two were looking at the box.

"I see," the blue haired science officer said. She got out her tricorder and scanned the box. It was a little over half a meter tall, half a meter wide, and a meter and a half long. It was made of wood, which was somewhat odd, and was covered in various stamps and markers indicating a variety of owners, shipping locations, storage numbers, and inventory logs.

After scanning the crate, Rei said, "The box is about five hundred and twenty-five years old and made of oak from Earth. I am detecting pollen samples in it's pores of at least eighteen different planetary ecosystems. It emits a non-hazardous low frequency energy wave of indeterminate function. Due to this interference I am unable to scan the interior of the crate."

"So we can't see what is inside," Beth said.

"Correct," Rei said.

"Very well. Thank you, Rei," Beth said. She tapped her commbadge, "Ensign Sihar, what is the status of Commander T'Bumo's procurement assignment?"

* * *

The hover speeder pulled up to the unassuming shack. A dry wind blew some dust through the air. Out stepped Commander T'Bumo and three of the Kagutsuchi's security crewmen. Each crewman had a phaser rifle in their hand. T'Bumo had a pistol on her belt but did not withdraw it. The four approached the shack and entered. Inside was a band of Orions clustered around a Ferengi having his ears massaged by a scantily clad Orion woman.

"Tualk, I am Commander T'Bumo of the United Federation of Planets Starfleet. I have come here under the suspicion that you are harboring a Romulan spy on these premises," T'Bumo said. She produced a data slate and held it up to the Ferengi, showing a valid warrant.

"Impossible, Commander," the Ferengi said, looking at the data slate.

"Then you would not mind if we did a few scans of this establishment," T'BUmo asked. It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

Within moments of T'Bumo producing a tricorder she had scanned two Orions. At the second she stopped and said, "You're not Orion."

A look of feat spread across the 'Orion's' face. He tried to run but T'Bumo deftly grabbed him, and tripped him, dropping him to the floor. A quick blood test confirmed he had green blood and a follow up DNA test confirmed his identity.

"Ah, Centurion Tashar. We finally meet. We have many questions for you," T'Bumo said.

"You're Romulan yourself," Tashar said, "You traitor!"

"Better a traitor then a murderer of innocents. C'mon," T'Bumo said.

The holographic projection had now dissipated revealing a Romulan. T'Bumo had him outside and placed him in the speeder before heading off.

* * *

"Hmm, that was more convincing then I expected, Commander," Tashar said, his disguise melting off like butter.

"You have the information you promised?" T'Bumo asked.

"Yes," Tashar said, handing a memory stick to T'Bumo, "Positions and ship movements of every Romulan and Reman vessel. That is registered with the Empire. And it is not a fake."

"You saying that simply makes me suspicious," T'Bumo said.

"I see working for the Federation has done little to dull our race's superior logic and subterfuge abilities," Tashar said.

"Not at all. Everyone assumes I have plans within plans leading right up to me overthrowing the President. Thus I must develop said plans just to meet my superiors' expectations," T'Bumo responded.

"So will I be let in on these plans?" Tashar asked.

"For all you know you already are," T'Bumo answered. She had plugged the stick into her tricoder. No viruses. The information looked genuine enough, matching several deep space scans she and Ensign Delint had carried out twenty four hours ago.

"And my accommodations?" Tashar asked.

"The Kagutsuchi has a brief detour to Memory Alpha. Then you will be taken to Earth for debriefing," T'Bumo said, "Beyond that I am not privileged to either know or tell you."

"So do you know or don't you?" Tashar asked.

"I will be able to find you after this episode if I wish," T'Bumo answered noncommittally.

* * *

In the Kagutsuchi's transporter room, T'Bumo, Tashar, and the three security crewmen appeared. T'Bumo briskly stepped off the pad and began issuing orders. "Take Mister Tashar to the quarters we prepared for him. Chief Riggis, what is our status?"

"The cargo has been secured. Captain Hawkwood was awaiting you and your team's return to depart," transporter chief Riggis said.

"Then inform the Captain of our return so that we may depart," T'Bumo ordered.

"Right away Commander," Riggis said.

"And inform the Captain that I will be changing into my bridge uniform and removing this dust from me before joining her on the bridge," T'Bumo added.

"Of course," Riggis said.

* * *

Captain Hawkwood arrived on the bridge, Lieutenant Commander Ayanami behind her.

Ensign Ulmek Sihar announced, "Commander T'Bumo and her team have arrived."

"Lieutenant Neevo, set a course for Memory Alpha, maximum warp," Beth said, pointing forward dramatically.

"Right-o, Cap!" the cheery Bolian said, looking up from the card game he had been playing with the Tactical Officer Rythor Sivar.

"Narshu, any cloaked Romulans on long range scans?" Beth asked.

"Negative, Captain, we look clear," the Trill Junior Science Officer said.

* * *

The quarters were not opulent, but they would suffice, Tashar thought as he looked about the room. Most importantly however, they were private. He wouldn't be here long anyway. He opened a secret hatch on his mechanical arm. He told people it was the result of a bad fight with a Klingon. Which was true, but it was also why he excelled in this line of work. The arm housed many secret compartments, inside of which Tashar could conceal many different devices and multitools.

In this case, it was a simple transponder. He removed the gadget, made a few adjustments, and smiled as he inspected the device. It was a scatter pulse non-repeating tracking beacon. Because it was constantly shifting it's energy signature and scattering it about the area, taking advantage of all the energy reflective interiors on starships it was almost unlocatable in a search.

But an enterprising person could track it over the depths of space well enough. Or an enterprising Romulan. Being a double agent was so much fun. You got to pull two chains at once and when the dust settled you were twice as rich.

A green aura heralded the arrival of a Romulan in a silver imperial uniform.

"Ah, Commander Luzan. I had no idea you would be arriving in person," Tashar said.

"Your signal came sooner then expected. Have they left you alone already?" Luzan asked.

"Yes. They are far too trusting," Tashar said. And so are you.

"That is a common weakness among the Federation," Luzan said, "They even fall for a fake data-stick."

No they don't. That stick and troop movements was one hundred percent real. When you are trying to start a war, it always helps to go the extra mile to ensure it starts. "Of course," Tashar said, "I have assurances from the command staff that this room will be private. So gather your forces in here. Meanwhile, I shall be taking advantage of my hosts hospitality."

"Very well," Luzan said.

Tashar boldly stepped out from his suite and strode down the corridor.

* * *

"And then the shuttle took off, like some kind of nineteenth century flying locomotive," Nigel explained to Doctor Selvok.

"Ensign Grant, I am having a hard time believing such an incident occurred," Selvok said.

"I do too! That is why I cam here. I need to know, am I going crazy? My Aunt Terri suffered from paranoid schizophrenia. She thought the replicators were trying to kill her," Nigel said in an almost panic.

"A brain scan shows no abnormalities. Or recent ones at least. Your brain appears just as healthy as it did when you had a discussion last week about the nature of god with an invisible pink unicorn," Selvok replied.

"Well the Captain saw it too," Nigel pleaded.

"The flying locomotive or the pink unicorn?" the doctor asked.

"The locomotive. Chief Azrio say the unicorn though," Nigel added.

"Let us focus on the flying locomotive for now," Selvok said. That phrase was definitely up in the top ten for things Selvok had never imagined he would ever say. "So Captain Hawkwood saw…it as well?"

"Yes, sir. At least I think she did. She reacted with considerably less surprise then I did," Nigel said.

"Well a group hallucination definitely piques my interest. Where was the crate located you said?" Selvok said.

"Shuttle bay," Nigel answered.

"Well then let's go," Selvok said, grabbing his tricorder.

* * *

"Alright boys, take it from the top," Will instructed as he put on some upbeat music.

Yuri, Revei, Azrio and Matt had formed a line. Will slid in front of the four. Will started lip syncing to the words coming over the music system. The five men started dancing together. It was a late 20th century musical number.

T'Bumo looked at the five engineering personnel. "What are you doing?"

Will stopped the music. "Practice for the talent show," he said.

"Talent show? There's no talent show planned," T'Bumo stated.

"Yet. One day there will be and when that day comes the Engineering department will be ready to re-enact _A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum_," Will said smugly.

T'Bumo was unimpressed. "Lieutenant Commander, morale boosting dance routines will have to wait. I have been detecting unusual power fluctuations in the Kagutsuchi's power grid since I came aboard twenty minutes ago."

"Ah those. I've been seeing them too. They are mostly isolated around the shuttle bay. But they are within the ship's conduit tolerances. With the ship at warp however, there is little we can do to investigate these power fluctuations," Will said, "Once we leave warp around Memory Alpha, my crew and I will personally investigate these disturbances."

"Good. I was bringing the matter to your attentions," T'Bumo said.

"Thank you so much, Commander," Will said, "Would you like to stay and watch our routine?"

"No, Lieutenant Commander, that will not be necessary," T'Bumo said. She turned and began walking towards the turbo lift.

"Alright guys, once more from the top!" Will shouted enthusiastically.

* * *

Tashar arrived in the mess hall and common room. By Federation standards, it was adequate. The Kagutsuchi was first and foremost a warship designed for short combat operations and not the longer cruises common of the larger and more luxuriously appointed science and exploration ships.

While not the spartan accommodations of a Defiant-class, it was rather 'cozy'. And there was a Space Invaders arcade game in the back. It was to this that Tashar was drawn.

"Space Invaders," he said, almost reverentially as he stroked the joystick and fire button. The fact it was setup on free play made it all the better.

The Romulan was so engrossed in the game that he didn't notice someone come up behind him.

"HEY!" she shouted, "Whatchyadoing?"

Tashar almost jumped. He regained his composure and turned to face his challenger. It was a Trill girl with brown hair and grey eyes.

"Enjoying a bit of relaxation. I have been undercover for almost one hundred days, plotting my betrayal of the Romulan Empire. It is a very stressful task. And I would appreciate it if people would not sneak up on me," Tashar chided.

"Well saw-ree," the girl said, "I'm Ensign Narshu Delint."

"Centurion Tashar," Tashar answered.

"Space Invaders fan, I see," Narshu observed, "Good luck beating the high score."

Tashar looked at the score. It was pretty high. Well into the tens of millions. "Whose is it?" he asked.

"Captain Hawkwood. See, it's EAH, for Elizabeth Alexandra Hawkwood," Narshu said.

"That is right, humans have three names. How…arrogant of them," Tashar said.

"Good luck beating it," Narshu said, "Doubt you can though."

Tashar was getting somewhat annoyed. He could not abide a human having the high score on this game. It had evolved past a simple game and into a need to demonstrate Romulan superiority over these galactic upstarts. "We shall see, Ensign. How long until Memory Alpha and then Earth?"

"Few days maybe," Narshu said.

"Plenty of time for me to defeat this…high score…" Tashar said. And after Luzan's work was done Tashar would have more then enough time to defeat this human.

* * *

Selvok looked at the wood crate. Nigel pointed to it. "That's it," he said. Selvok didn't need the directions. The wood crate stood out among the metal and plastic crates like a Horta in a cadet lineup. It was covered with stickers and stamps denoting a long existence of traveling across Earth and the Federation.

The Vulcan doctor began scanning the crate with his tricorder. Something was blocking his scanning. An energy radiating from the box itself. A quick scan showed the radiation should be harmless. But then something caught his attention. Something in the corner of the shuttle bay.

It was Crewman First Class Rawlins. And he was out of uniform. And wearing a pair of black trousers, a grey button up shirt, suspenders, and a cabbie hat.

"Evenin' gents," he said in a strange accent.

"Crewman Rawlins, why are you out of uniform?" Selvok asked.

"Outta uniform? Me? Maybe you have had a bit too much ta drink Doctor," the Crewman said, "Bit o' the medicinal brandy, eh doc?"

"Or perhaps you have?" Selvok asked.

"Me? Nah! I've barely had a nip of the bottle, sirs," he said.

"See! I told you, Doctor! Something strange is going on! And I DID see that pink unicorn!" Nigel said.

"Not now, Ensign," Selvok said. But he was starting to believe what Ensign Grant had said. "Crewman Rawlins, would you care to come with me to Sickbay?"

"Ya ain't gonna try at saw one o' me legs off?" Rawlins asked with some trepidation.

"No. I just want to run a few tests," Selvok said, "Come on Ensign Grant, you too. I might need some help and I would like to compare Rawlins to a normally healthy human."

As the three left, they did not notice the discolored panel on the ship. The once neutral grey of the paneling had been replaced by a painted metal surface riveted into place.

* * *

Selvok looked at the results of the brain scans of Ensign Grant and Crewman Rawlins. First glance didn't reveal much. But near the end of Rawlins's brain activity scan was a strange blip. About every twelve seconds the blip would repeat.

"It ain't consumption, is it Doctor?" Rawlins asked.

Selvok looked back at Rawlins and raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what the crewman meant by that. Or even any idea what consumption was.

His train of thought was interrupted by the doors swishing open and Lieutenant Aliste ushering in a female Rigelian crewman named Tolos. Tolos was dressed in a long skirt and colored jacket.

"Doctor Selvok, I think something may be wrong with Crewman Tolos," Nephenee said.

"'Ey! Nothin' iz wrong wit' me!" Tolos cried in a ear screeching voice.

Selvok looked over at Crewman Rawlins. "Place the Crewman on the bed next to Rawlins."

"Will do," Nephenee said.

Another pair walked in. Chief Col brought in a chief and a crewman dressed similarly to Crewman Rawlins. One had a pinstriped shirt and hat and the other a green shirt and grey jacket.

Nephenee looked at Lieutenant Selvok.

"This is getting serious," Selvok said.

"At least I know I'm not crazy," Nigel said. He looked at the four crew members dressed and talking strangely. "Yet," he added, "Hey Doc, do you think this is contagious?"

"I am curious about that myself," Selvok said.

* * *

Beth and Rei were in her office off the bridge. Will was in on the conference from Engineering. Doctor Selvok was on the wall screen with Lieutenant Nephenee Aliste and Ensign Nigel Grant behind him. In the background, a nurse could be seen examining a strangely dressed Rigelian.

"And so in the past twenty minutes seven of Kagutsuchi's crew have been brought into Sickbay displaying strange dress, speech patterns, and using terms that I have never encountered before," Selvok summarized.

"They also seem to have a severely altered mental state and seem convinced that the year is 1888 and that Queen Victoria is their Queen and Monarch," Nephenee added.

"I see," Beth said. She closed her eyes. Being from New Essex, Beth probably had a better grasp of what they were saying but even still it would all seem like a history lesson to her. "Any ideas on a cause or solution?"

"I do, Captain," Ensign Grant said, "That crate."

"The only one who was exposed to the crate was Crewman Rawlins however," Selvok said.

"The crate was emitting some kind of radiation," Beth said, "What kind, Rei?"

"Alabaric, I believe. It is not the most well understood energy wave but has been determined to be harmless in laboratory tests," Rei said.

"What kind of tests?" Beth asked.

"Laboratory animals," Rei said.

Knowing Rei's background, Beth was sorry she asked. Laboratory testing was a sort of sensitive issue with Lieutenant Commander Ayanami. "Well it may be harmless to rats and Spoonvoles, but what about humans?"

Rei scanned some information on her computer. "Data is incomplete."

"I would suspect that whatever Alabaric Radiation is, that is why we are taking this box to Memory Alpha. So it can be studied," Beth said.

"Another possibility, Captain, is that we are the study," Will said.

Silence went around the conference.

"Who ordered this transport?" Beth asked.

"It was Admiral Quinn, right?" Rei asked.

"Yes, he gave us the order. But…who ultimately developed the idea for us to transport this package?" Beth asked.

More silence.

"Something I am wanting to explore. But first, how do we stop this?" Beth asked.

An intercom in Engineering buzzed. "Lieutenant Commander Thomas, I think you need to see this," T'Bumo said.

"What is it?" Will asked, responding as T'Bumo's face appeared on the screen.

"Lieutenant Commander, it seems a portion of Deck 8 has somehow changed into a riveted steel plate," T'Bumo said.

"This is getting serious," Beth announced.

"Deck 8 isn't even near the shuttle bay," Selvok said, "There wasn't any direct contact."

"Not necessarily," Will said.

"Explain," Beth said.

"Well, see, during the mouse infestation I was experimenting with sonar to find the little buggers," Will said, "And I found some odd energy wave acoustic patterns in the Kagutsuchi. When she was rebuilt, and I have been suspectin' this for a while now, some shortcuts were made and her interior bulkheads may not have been properly upgraded."

"But the crate isn't using sonar. And sonar doesn't do this to people," Selvok said.

"But it was emitting Alabaric Radiation," Beth said, "Do we know the reflective properties of Alabaric Radiation?"

Selvok thought a moment, "Inconclusively."

"Right, that settles it. Will, Rei, I want a science team to immediately investigate the crate," Beth said.

"Yes, sir," Rei said.

"Dispatching immediately," Will said.

* * *

"No, no! You gotta shoot where the invader is moving instead of where it is!" Narshu said as Tashar furiously stabbed the button to fire.

"Silence! I can defeat this pesky foe without your assistance!" Tashar responded. His ship exploded. "Curses! That was my last ship!"

"Well, number seven. You beat Ensign Grant's score at least," Narshu said.

"I am not satisfied! I must be at the top of this ranking list!" Tashar shouted as he restarted.

Narshu's communicator beeped. She turned it off.

* * *

"Ensign Narshu isn't responding," Ayanami said, "She may have been compromised by whatever force is at work here."

Will thought of Narshu dressed in a Victorian gown. Not a bad thought. "Yeah. Would be a real pity if she were affected. And dressed in an evening gown. With a pair of reading glasses. And her hair down…"

"Are you well, Lieutenant Commander Thomas?" Rei asked.

"Oh, me? Yeah. Perfectly fine," Will said as he tapped his tricorder, "Looks like it will be you and me."

"And me!" Crewman Matt Kosocowlowski added.

"Yeah. And Newbie," Will said. He popped the hatch off a Jefferies Tube entrance.

"Would it not be faster to take the turbo lift?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. But with parts of the ship turning to boilerplate, I'd rather not take my chances. The tubes are safer," Will said.

"A prudent choice, Lieutenant Commander Thomas," Rei said.

Will tossed Matt into the Tube. Then gently helped Ayanami in before hopping in himself.

* * *

"Our first objective is to secure the bridge and engineering," Luzan said as he and his team of ten Romulans quickly moved through the decks of the Kagutsuchi.

The Kagutsuchi was supposedly one of the most advanced ships in Starfleet. More importantly was the vessel was an updated version of the Prometheus the Romulans had tried to acquire back in the late 24th century. If a more advanced version could be obtained then that would make up for the failure of the prior mission. And launch Commander Luzan's career to new heights.

The team came to the deck's turbo lift. "Team one with me. Team alpha, to engineering," Luzan announced. It wasn't needed. Everyone already knew their assigned tasks. Resistance was much less prevalent then expected.

* * *

Lieutenant Nephenee Aliste was directing her security teams to comb the vessel for more disoriented crewmembers and other signs of the ship transforming. "Captain, my teams have produced nineteen more cases of disoriented crewmembers across all decks. No other parts of the ship have been transformed however."

Aliste was still in sickbay, the room being as good a place as any to direct the search. And her presence radiated authority. Beth knew that Lieutenant Aliste would be able to quickly and efficiently subdue anyone who got unruly. Selvok walked over to the wallscreen with a stethoscope in his hand.

"Captain, my equipment seems to be effected," he said.

"A stethoscope," Beth said in wonder at the odd instrument.

Selvok nodded.

"I want a tricorder scan run it right away," Beth said, "Find out what you can and get it up here as soon as possible."

"Right away, Captain," Selvok said.

Beth leaned back in her chair. She sighed. What was happening to her ship? Would this effect her vessel's ability to get to a starbase? "Etrum, how long until Memory Alpha?"

"Nineteen hours," Etrum said.

"Captain, the turbo lifts have shut down!" Ensign Delvok.

"Reason?" Beth asked, running to the board. She had served at this station for a time before rising to captaincy.

* * *

The lift lurched to a halt. "What has stopped us?" Luzan demanded.

One of the Romulans checked the panel, "It seems some sort of malfunction has stopped it."

"Accursed Federation technology! Can't they get anything to work?" Luzan angrily said.

A couple of the other Romulans chuckled at their Commander's belittlement of the enemy.

"How far to the bridge?" Luzan asked.

"Two decks," the Romulan at the panel said.

"We walk!" Luzan announced, "Get that panel open!"

A Romulan fired his disruptor at the panel. The panel was damaged, but not destroyed as he expected. He figured it must have been on a low power setting and fired again. It was knocked free.

"What was that, Uhlan?" Luzan asked.

"My apologies sir, I had my disruptor set to stun so we could acquire prisoners for interrogation," the quick thinking uhlan said.

"Good thinking," Luzan said, "Next time remember what your weapon is set on, though."

"Yes Commander," the uhlan said.

* * *

Rei could hear the turbo lift grind to a halt as they passed some odd looking metal plats in the tube.

"Thought so," Will said.

"Very insightful of you, Lieutenant Commander Thomas," Rei said.

"Please, call me Will," Will said, "When we are in possible mortal danger I don't want to have to wait for you to say 'Lieutenant Commander Thomas, duck'."

"Very well. And please refer to me as Rei in such situations," Rei said.

"Already do," Will said.

"And call me Matt," Crewman Matt suggested.

"Or Newbie," Will suggested.

"Yeah…that works too…" Matt said somewhat let down.

"I estimate four more decks until we reach the hanger bay," Rei said.

"Sounds about right," Will said, "So Rei, what do you know about Alabaric radiation?"

"Very little, unfortunately. Alabaric radiation is almost impossible to find naturally and the processes to artificially create it are at best poorly understand. It was first encountered in 2391 by the USS Titan as it was surveying some systems impacted by the Hobus supernova," Rei explained.

Will was silent for a moment. "So perhaps the crate is somehow tied to the Hobus supernova?"

"Unlikely. At least not directly. However perhaps by studying the box and it's strange energies we will better understand the Hobus supernova," Rei explained flatly.

"I see. Makes sense. Wouldn't want something like that to happen again," Will said.

"Agreed," Rei said.

* * *

Beth looked at the big display. She had found Will's files on energy reflective patterns in a Series Four Prometheus class ship and the Kagutsuchi as Will was in the process of recording. Many decks were similar, but other areas were strangely different. But more importantly was the reflective patterns radiating from the cargo bay. All contact with it had been lost.

"Weapons fire detected!" Delvok almost shouted.

"Weapons fire?" Beth asked, rushing to the engineering station.

"Yes, Captain. It was weak, perhaps a hand weapon low on power or a near stun setting, but I detected a burst of fire," Delvok said.

"Where?" Beth asked.

"Turbolift. It has stalled near deck three. It is accessible through the Jeffries Tubes," Delvok explained.

Nephenee was in sickbay, maintaining order. Security was either disabled by whatever was happening to the crew or rounding up the effected crewmen. Or unreachable due to the effects of what was happening to her ship. Beth weighed her options. She sighed and popped her hand phaser from it's compartment in her chair.

"Captain?" Rythor asked.

"Etrum, you have the bridge," Beth said, "Something is going wrong here and I am not going to sit on my bridge as my ship falls apart around me."

"Yes, sir," Etrum said.

The fastest tube was through the office annex Beth had off her bridge. Some called it a ready room, but it was really more of an office with a couch and a few chairs in addition to the desk. The bridge tube was built more for access to the inner workings of the bridge consoles. The office tube was a straight shoot to deck three.

Beth pushed the couch out of the way and opened the tube. Phaser in hand she climbed into the tube.

Etrum turned to look at Rythor. "I wouldn't go," he said.

"Yeah? And that is why you are not the Captain," Rythor said.

"Well…would you go?" Etrum asked.

"Not alone," Rythor said.


	10. The Box, Part 2, Episode 6

T'Bumo hated this feeling. She felt helpless. Useless. It was like back on her homeworld of Telair. After the Hobus supernova which had destroyed Romulus Telair had begun taking steps to secede from the Empire. It was near the Federation and had strong economic ties to Federation worlds in the area, Bolarus in particular.

Aided by allies among the Vulcan delegation, the reunificationist faction in particular, Telair was placed on a 'fast track' to Federation membership along with a few other outlying Romulan worlds.

This was not unnoticed by the Romulans. Raiding parties would harass the breakaway planets, but not publicly acting under the orders of the Empress Sela to avoid provoking the Federation. But anyone with any sense would know who was behind these 'pirate' attacks.

Until the Federation could intervene, Telair formed a small self-defense corps. She had been adamant about joining. T'Bumo was not one to sit idly by while pirates and brigands terrorized Telair. Due to the status of her grandfather being one of the few veterans of the Dominion Wars who had settled on Telair, T'Bumo had gotten a quick promotion to Centurion.

T'Bumo demonstrated a keen tactical sense that proved her worthy of the title. But more importantly T'Bumo was in control. Or at least high enough up the ladder to have some control over what happened. It made her feel secure. But this situation…

This was chaos. Crewmembers were falling victim to some…illness. Possibly due to some energy form T'Bumo had never heard of before. She felt helpless. T'Bumo found her way to Engineering. Maybe she could keep some order there.

After all, the British Empire was the only thing keeping order in these parts of the world…

* * *

Commander T'Bumo entered the Engineering Room dressed in a red jacket and dark blue trousers. "Alright lads, let's heave to and prepare to deal with a possible mutiny. I've noticed quite a lot of skullduggery on this vessel of late and it seems certain mutinous elements may be taking this chaos and disorder to make their move."

Revei looked at her. "Looks like Commander T'Bumo has finally flipped her rocker," he said to Azrio.

"Sure seems like it," Azrio answered.

"What are you doing?" T'Bumo asked.

"Watching the warp core. Will told us to while he runs off to get to know Lieutenant Commander Ayanami," Revei said with a grin, "If you know what I mean."

"Ba-rum-rump-bum!" Azrio added.

"Bow-chicka-wow-wow," Yuri threw in for fun.

"How dare you say such things about your superior officer," T'Bumo said, "You are a disgrace to the service."

"Well what else would you call it?" Azrio asked.

"Will take Lieutenant Commander Ayanami to secret room. Alone. Yuri say that definitely call for bow-chicka-wow-wow," Yuri said.

"He wants to wrestle her tongue," Revei said.

"Do the horizontal twist even," Azrio said, "And shouldn't you get to sickbay Commander?"

"I will not go to sickbay! I will stay here and keep an eye on you foul minded sods!" T'Bumo said.

"Fine. Just stay out of our way," Azrio said.

"What are you doing?" T'Bumo asked, "Gambling?"

"I wish," Revei said, "Alright, I tap this land card…"

* * *

Beth climbed down the ladder in the tube. She was already at deck three. With a kick she knocked the plate cover from the tube's exit. Switching her phaser to heavy stun she scanned the hallway. Content it was clear she quickly moved to the turbo lift. Flipping the manual override, the door popped open. The Turbolift was jammed about two meters above her head.

Beth tapped her commbadge. "Delvok. Cut power to the turbo lifts," she ordered.

"Done," Delvok said.

Beth leaped across the shaft and grabbed the ladder on the other side of the shaft. She quickly climbed the ladder and switched her phaser to cutting beam mode.

* * *

Luzan climbed the emergency ladder to deck one. The bridge was so close. "Warriors of Sharian, power your disruptors up. Kill any that resist. They will be plenty of prisoners to question later," he commanded.

* * *

The circle in the bottom of the lift Beth had cut fell away. She jumped and grabbed the ledge, pulling herself inside the lift. Beth quickly surveyed the situation. An access panel on the roof had been blown apart. Carbon scoring on the debris of the panel on the floor were indicative of disruptor fire.

Who had a disruptor on board?

Beth took out her tricorder, still attached to her belt from when she and Rei had investigated the crate. A quick anti-proton scan of the debris revealed that a Romulan made disruptor had caused this damage.

Beth's eyes narrowed.

"Captain to bridge," Beth said.

"Rythor here, Captain. Go ahead," Rythor said.

"Red alert. Intruders on board. Probably Romulan," Beth said.

"Going to red alert," Rythor said.

"Seal the bridge," Beth ordered.

"But Captain…" Rythor protested.

"Someone is on my ship," she said, "Alert engineering. Whoever is attacking will need both the bridge and engineering to take over."

"Yes, Captain," Rythor said.

Beth cut the link. "Time to go hunting," she said. She jumped up into the hole in the ceiling.

* * *

A doodling sound was heard among the three yellow dressed men sitting at a table next to the warp core.

"What in the name of God and the Queen is that?" T'Bumo asked. She had the perfect accent of an upper class British Officer by now.

"My comm badge," Azrio said, tapping it. "Go ahead."

"This is Ensign Delvok. Captain Hawkwood has ordered that Engineering seal itself and make ready to resist boarders," he said.

"Aha!" T'Bumo shouted, "I knew the ratings were planning a mutiny! Lashings for the lot of them!"

"…is that Commander T'Bumo?" Delvok asked.

"Yeah," Azrio answered.

"Is she…effected by the…" he asked.

"Apparently," Azrio said.

"Shouldn't she be taken to sickbay?" Delvok asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Azrio said.

"So why hasn't she been taken there?" Delvok asked.

"Because we are under lockdown," Azrio answered.

"Ah. So we are. Well then, carry on," Delvok said.

"Any idea on who is boarding us? While we are at warp?" Azrio asked.

"Captain Hawkwood said they may be Romulans," Delvok said.

"Okay then. After having this Romulan harpin' on us for a while she is under a dose of the crazy, shooting a few will feel nice," Azrio said.

Delvok was silent for a moment. "While I hope it doesn't come to that, I am glad to hear you are prepared."

"Azrio out," Azrio leaned back and flicked a switch.

"Shouldn't we seal the room?" T'Bumo asked.

"Done," Azrio said.

"Will installed a monobolic shield on the door to Engineering. Meaning we can see out, but they can't see in. On the other side it looks like a shimmering mirror. From our view, nothing has happened," Revei explained.

"We'll see who is at the shield and if they are friendly, we let them in," Azrio added.

"Astounding. And Professor Will installed this?" T'Bumo asked.

"Uhhh, yeah. 'Cept he isn't a Professor," Revei said.

* * *

"You know, I think you are actually getting worse," Narshu said.

"Ahhhh!" Tashar raged.

"Relax Tash. It's just a game. Etrum has been trying for months to beat the Captain's score but he can't do it," Narshu explained.

"What is her secret?" Tashar said, "And did you just call me Tash?"

"Dunno her secret. And yeah I did," Narshu said.

"Stop. Don't call me that," Tashar said.

"Why. I think Tash sounds neat," Narshu said.

Tashar thought for a moment. "Really?"

"Yeah. Would make a sexy nickname," Narshu said.

Tashar was still thinking. "It does have a stylistic ring to it."

"Yeah, like 'Tash is in control'," Narshu said.

"'Tash is in control…that does sound agreeable. Yet still authoritative," Tashar said.

* * *

"Must be getting close to the hanger," Will said, "This is solid steel here."

"How long until the radiation starts to effect us?" Matt asked.

"Unknown. It seems to vary from person to person," Rei said, "In my cursory examination of the medical files of the afflicted crew I was unable to find a common medical condition among more then two of them."

"So we need to hurry up and save the day Newbie," Will said.

Rei's comm badge came on. "Lieutenant Commanders Ayanami and Thomas, Captain Hawkwood has sent us to red alert. There are intruders possibly aboard. Be careful," Rythor explained.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Sivar," Rei said.

"Great. Just what we needed. Intruders," Will said.

"My grandfather, Luous, said troubles always come in threes," Matt said.

"Great, so we have a third trouble to look for," Will asked.

"Maybe," Matt said.

"Well if we do come across it, I am blaming you," Will said.

"Very well, sir," Matt answered.

"Very strange. Why would Newbie so eagerly accept the blame," Rei asked.

"Aw, now Lieutenant Commander Ayanami is calling me Newbie," Matt whispered.

"Because Newbie is a good guy. Despite being a Newbie," Will said.

"And how is Newbie a good guy?" Rei asked.

"He always gets our drink orders right," Will said, "And I think this is the door." Will was at a screw hatch. He started loosening the screw holding the hatch closed. With a metallic grinding sound the door opened.

Will hopped out of the passage and looked around. "Yep, hanger bay," he said. Matt tumbled out like a sack of potatoes. Will gracefully helped Rei out of the tube.

Rei flipped on her tricorder. "This way. The intensity of the Alabaric radiation has increased from when I took my readings earlier," she said.

* * *

Red lights began flashing around them. The Romulans looked around. "This what the Federation calls a red alert. It is how they warn the crew of danger. It seems we may have been found out," Luzan said, "We must hurry."

* * *

"What's that?" Tashar asked.

"Red alert. It means something bad is happening," Narshu said.

"Damn you Luzan!" Tashar shouted as his fists formed into balls and he thrust them skyward. It was a very clichéd dramatic spectacle.

"Who is Luzan?" Narshu asked.

"Luzan is the man I am…was working for," Tashar said, "No doubt he has followed me and…stuff."

"Oh. Sounds terrible," Narshu said.

"Yes. He is very cruel, even by Romulan standards," Tashar said, "And that is why he must be killed on sight. He must not be taken prisoner. In fact, any Romulans he has with him should be killed to. And don't listen to what they say."

"Oh. Okay. I better tell the Captain that," Narshu said, "Excuse me a moment."

* * *

"So he wants us to kill all the Romulans," Beth asked.

"That's right. Seemed suspicious to me," Narshu said.

"What's more suspicious is that he knew there were boarders the moment red alert started. And he knew they were Romulans. And that there were more then one," Beth said, "Narshu, arrest him."

"Gotcha," Narshu said.

* * *

"Well I have alerted the Captain," Narshu said.

"Good," Tashar said.

"So gonna get back to the game?" Narshu asked.

"Yes! I can't let Luzan find me or else he might do things to me!" Tashar said. He started walking towards the Space Invaders game. Narshu hit him in the back with a chair.

* * *

Luzan knocked on the door to the bridge.

"Who is it?" Rythor answered.

"I am Commander Luzan of the Romulan Empire! I am taking over this ship," he answered.

"Oh, is that so?" Rythor asked through the door.

"Yes! It is!" Luzan said, "Open this door or I shall kill you all!"

"Threatening to killing us doesn't exactly make me want to open the door for you," Rythor said.

"Yeah, kinda makes me want to do the opposite," Etrum answered. He licked the last bit of tapioca off the spoon he was holding.

"Got that right Etrum. Now if he was saying open the door and I will bring you snow cones, I would open it," Rythor said, "You know, some positive incentive to get us to open it."

"Snow cones? Man, you really put me in the mood for one," Etrum said.

"Isn't that the truth? You know Andorian snow cones are the best in the galaxy," Rythor said.

Etrum was quiet a moment. "How? I mean there's not much you can do to a snow cone," Etrum said.

"Silence!" Luzan shouted, "Open this door immediately!"

"No, you don't get it. Andorians know their snows and ices. We come from a snowball in space, remember," Rythor said.

"Is it in the flavoring?" Etrum asked.

"No. The secret is in the snow. See there are different kinds of snows…" Rythor started explaining.

"Quit your prattling and open this damn door!" Luzan shouted while banging on the door.

"Why should I?" Rythor asked.

"Because if you don't I will kill you!" Luzan answered.

"And how would you do that? You are out there. I'm in here. The way I see it I am safe as long as I am in here," Rythor answered.

"Fine! Then I will destroy the door. Uhlan…whatever your name is, open fire!" Luzan ordered.

* * *

So there were Romulans aboard. Beth hurried down the passage. She heard another weapon discharge. An angry voice shouted, "I said destroy the door!"

"I apologize, sir, but my weapon is malfunctioning," someone answered, "I have it at maximum power yet it can barely damage the door. They may have a force field protecting the door."

"Obviously you were too incompetent to properly carry the weapon," the first shouter said. Another weapon discharged. "Hmmm, odd. That should have disintegrated him."

That was odd? Was the changes to the ship also effecting their weapons? Beth checked her own weapon. A quick diagnostic read multiple power failures on the unit. Since she meticulously cared for the weapon, Beth guessed it probably was related to the changes on the ship. At max output she should manage a stun though.

Beth took a deep breath and leaned out the corner. Six Romulans were at the door. This wasn't going to be easy. Clausewitz said to avoid battles where you were outnumbered by more then three to one. But this was her ship. Her crew. She would not let the Romulans have either. She would have to play this smart. Superior tactics could make up for the loss of numbers.

Beth fired a max power shot well aimed at the backmost Romulan. It hit, sending him down. For a bit at least. She followed up with a spray of phaser bolts that while not aimed were still fired into a tight formation. Another Romulan went down.

Beth ducked back into the corridor and started running. She needed to pick them off one by one to defeat them.

"A Federation kal wants to play hero!" Luzan shouted, "Kill him!"

The four Romulans set off after Beth.

* * *

"Is this Engineering?" one of the Romulans asked.

"According to the diagram, it is," another answered, "And that sign there says Engineering in English."

"Looks like a mirror to me," the first said. They were looking at the monobolic field's mirror face. "And why is it called English?"

"It's a human language," the second said.

"Well then why not call it Human?" the first asked.

"I don't know. Maybe English means something in English that doesn't translate very well," the second said.

* * *

"Look at them. Like they have never seen a monobolic shield before," Azrio said, looking at the Romulans from the table he and the others were seated at.

"Want to shoot them?" Yuri asked.

"In a bit. We need to finish this hand first," Revei said.

The field flickered.

* * *

"What? There was something behind it! It's a force field of some kind," the second Romulan said.

"Yeah!" the first said and ran into the field. It stopped him.

"Don't be stupid. It is obviously designed to keep us out. But the power is flickering. Commander Luzan is probably working to short it out right now. In a moment it will fall and we will gain access to what is beyond," the second said ominously.

"Oh, I love it when you talk like that. It makes you seem so evil and in charge," the first said, throwing his arms around the second.

"…Get off," the second said angrily.

The first unwrapped his arms and looked down dejectedly.

* * *

"So…what was that?" Revei asked.

"Power flux," Yuri said in his burly Russian accent, "Something is draining power from ship."

"Any ideas?" Azrio asked.

"That box thing that Will and Ayanami are checking on," Revei said.

T'Bumo drew a revolver from a holster on her belt. "Well men, here we shall make our stand as loyal soldiers of the Queen."

"Queen?" Revei said.

"Just roll with it," Azrio suggested.

"What I want to know is where did she get that gun?" Yuri stated.

Azrio popped the emergency phaser pistol drawer open. "What the…all these pistols are almost drained of power. Who has been playing with the pistols and not inviting me?" He looked accusingly at Yuri.

"Hey! Not me!" Yuri said defensively.

"Probably nobody. It's probably the same thing that is draining the ship's power," Revei said. He looked at T'Bumo's pistol. "Good thing she is here."

* * *

Rei looked the readings over. "My tricorder is loosing power."

"Mine has lost power and transformed into a notepad," Will said, tossing a notebook over his shoulder. "Wasn't right anyway."

"Any idea how to stop it?" Matt asked.

"We could blow it up," Will suggested.

"Memory Alpha wants to study it. It could be an effective device to use against enemies of the Federation without killing them," Rei suggested.

"Hmmm, good point," Will said, "I still say we blow it up though."

* * *

The walls had changed suddenly. What was the neutral grey tone of the Federation hallway had become hard steel. Luzan was getting angrier. "What is going on here?" he demanded.

None of the three other Romulans with him dared answer.

The lighting was poor. Only simple lamps lit the passage. Shadows abounded. Despite the material changes to her ship, Beth still knew her way around. She was hiding behind what had been a replicator on the officer cabin deck but was now…something she didn't recognize.

Her pistol was dry. She hoped the Romulans were empty as well. Still, a Romulan was stronger then a human. And in a fist-fight numbers were a big advantage.

"Where is that Federation scum?" Luzan demanded, "He can't have gone far. That way!"

Beth followed the group closely. She passed by her quarters and stopped. She smiled. One of the most popular sports on New Essex, her homeworld, had been fencing. Beth had been a regional champion and she had taken her saber with her. It was hanging up above her desk.

She popped her cabin open and crept inside. There it was. It had apparently been unaffected by whatever strange powers were coursing through the ship. Beth was beginning to see that pattern here. Everything was being transformed into a Victorian period equivalent of what it had been before.

But her sword was different. It relied on technology and techniques that had long before Victoria been in use. She looked the blade over. Although no longer made of the fleximite it had been made of, it was still sharp and serviceable.

Beth holstered the pistol and set out after the Romulans, sword in hand.

* * *

"So how good are you with that?" Revei asked T'Bumo, as he hefted a piece of pipe.

"I am an officer of the Queen," T'Bumo said.

"Which means what?" Azrio said, "I mean have you ever fired it?"

"Of course…I…have…" T'Bumo said. She remembered. She had never fired it before.

Wait. What was going on here? Why do I have a revolver, T'Bumo thought. And why am I asking about a Queen? I'm an Officer in Starfleet, not some archaic old Earth institution.

"What's going on, Commander? Your uniform just changed back," Azrio said.

"I think…I remember," she said.

* * *

"My tricorder has started working again," Rei observed.

"Mine…is still broken," Will said.

"This is Commander T'Bumo, broadcasting to all crew on Kagutsuchi!" came a staticy voice over the commbadges, "Just focus on now. Don't let your mind wander. If you do then you could fall under the power of whatever is transforming the ship! If someone has been transformed, confront them with a confusing scenario that would incongruous with what they claim to be or are using. It should snap them back."

* * *

"Well that is helpful information," Selvok said, "I was wondering how we were going to get the crew back to normal."

He turned to Crewman Rawlins. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Able Seaman Rawlins," Rawlins said.

"And have you ever been to sea?" Selvok asked.

"Can't say that I have…" Rawlins started, "Oh dear God! What happened?"

"Yep. It works. Let's get them reverted," Selvok said.

* * *

"Stop right there!" Beth ordered. She had caught up with the Romulans.

"So this is the Federation dog that has been evading me. Shoot her!" Luzan ordered,

The disruptors weren't working.

"You idiots," Luzan said, "Fine! I will do it myself!" He tried to fire. Nothing happened. "What have you done? What trickery is this?"

"This is called luck," Beth said, "Now hands in the air. Drop the weapons." She was pointing her sword at the Romulans.

The three uhlans did as ordered.

"No! I will finish you!" Luzan raged. He charged Beth.

Beth nimbly dodged to the right, pirouetted on her left foot, and delivered a blow to the back of Luzan's skull with the hilt of her sword. Luzan was out.

"There. See what happens when you try to take over my ship," Beth said.

* * *

The shield fell. The Romulans charged in, pointing weapons at the three crewmen and the ship's XO. They pulled the triggers. Nothing happened.

"Your weapons are useless," T'Bumo said to the Romulans, "Drop them and put your hands over your head before I shoot you."

"Or I hit you with my pipe," Revei threatened.

"Or my wrench!" Yuri said, hefting his metal long wrench.

"Uhhh, Yuri. Where did you find that?" Azrio asked.

"In the closet," Yuri said.

The Romulans dropped their weapons. One threw his arms around another Romulan. "Hold me!" he shouted.

"I told you to…never mind," the other said resignedly.

* * *

"The radiation level is dropping dramatically," Rei said.

"Ship is still transformed though. Warp stresses are really wearing on these rivets," Will said.

"Perhaps we create an anti-Alabaric radiation field," Matt suggested.

"We barely know anything about Alabaric radiation, let alone anti-Alabaraic radiation," Will said, "I don't even know if there is an anti-Alabaric radiation. Is there?"

"There is not," Rei said.

"See. There isn't," Will said.

* * *

Beth slid the bars shut. The force fields in the brig had been transformed into metal bars. Twelve Romulans, three wearing Victorian period outfits, sat glumly in individual cells.

"Any ideas to reverse the effects of the Alabaric radiation?" Beth asked T'Bumo who was standing behind her, having escorted the Romulans she had captured in Engineering to their cells.

"Afraid I do not Captain," T'Bumo said, "And Lieutenant Commander Thomas estimates the stresses of warp will cause the rivets to break apart in under an hour."

"Damn," Beth said, "Have we tried anti-Alabaric radiation."

"Lieutenant Commander Ayanami informed that such a thing does not exist," T'Bumo said.

"Oh. Did you ask about it?" Beth asked.

"No. But Lieutenant Commander Ayanami postulated that since Lieutenant Commander Thomas asked about it, you might as well," T'Bumo explained.

"Can we reverse it?" Beth asked.

"Interesting idea," T'Bumo said.

* * *

"Reverse it?" Rei asked as Beth and T'Bumo looked at her.

"Well…I guess it would work. All we need to do is figure out to reverse it," Will said.

"I say we open it up," Matt said, "Maybe there is a reverse switch."

"Worth a shot," Beth said. Beth walked over to the crate. "So…how do we open it?"

"Unknown, Captain," T'Bumo said.

"Well, you know the old engineering adage, don't force it, get a bigger hammer," she said.

"That is one of my favorites," Will said.

"Do you have a hammer?" Beth asked.

"No," Will said.

"Oh well, let's try this," Beth said, holding her sword. She thrust it into the wood. Surprisingly it cut right through. "Ooops, too far," Beth said.

"No Captain, look," Will said, pointing to a light coming from the hole.

Rei scanned it with her tricorder. "The sword is reacting with whatever is inside the crate."

"And what is happening?" Beth asked.

"Radiation flow is…reversing?" Rei asked.

"How?" T'Bumo asked.

"Maybe…that is what it is supposed to do? Maybe it was converting the stuff around it to steel so it could acquire it to do whatever it's doing?" Will suggested.

"Sounds…convenient," T'Bumo said.

"No, I think it's deeper then that. This machine harkens back to an earlier, simpler time. And by ramming my sword into it, I somehow showed it we still respected our history and thus restored it to it's natural balance of things," Beth said.

"Oh that is deep," Will said.

"So you are saying this is all metaphysical and philosophical?" T'Bumo asked, "All of this is just a setup to remind us of a historical time period and you by putting your sword through it showed that history and tradition had not been forgotten."

"I am," Beth said.

"Works for me," Will said.

"I can find no fault with that hypothesis," Rei said.

"Okay. So I guess that's what we go with then," T'Bumo said.

* * *

Revei and Yuri slammed the crate down unceremoniously on the floor of the landing pad at Memory Alpha.

"There ya go!" Azrio said to the scientists.

"And if ever have problems with it, stick a sword in it," Revei said.

* * *

"Naturally the Romulan boarding incident has called the data stick into question," T'Bumo said, sitting in a chair opposite Beth in her office.

"From what I have seen, the data stick seems pretty spot on. The question is, do the Romulans know," Beth asked.

"They will know that Luzan is in our custody," T'Bumo said, "But Luzan is gloating that it was supposed to be a double cross and the stick was a fake. Tashar says it's real and he didn't expect the Romulans to sneak aboard."

"Tashar is trying to save himself," Beth said, "He is telling the truth. Luzan is gloating. I trust Luzan right now. As far as he knows, he is telling the truth. Tashar was trying to double-cross us both, I think."

"You would make a passable Romulan, Captain," T'Bumo said.

"Ah, but the real question is, who is Tashar working for," Beth said. That was the really troubling question.


End file.
